


Lift

by DesuVult123



Series: Lift [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, Cum Eating, F/M, Femdom, Futa on Male, Futanari, Happy Sex, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, Love, Loving Sex, Male on Futa, Multi, Oral Sex, Over cum, Rough Sex, Spanking, Spitroasting, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 71,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Commissioned work. ALl Jaune wanted to do was be a hunter. The problem? Only three males were allowed to be a hunter at any given time. And with men only a tenth of the population his luck seemed a bit low. And with men not even allowed to purcahse own or maintain a weapon Jaune's luck was abysmal. But! With the help of his fiance's father and a few clever tactics? Jaune might just be able to be the hunter he's always dreamed of! If he can take the loads that come with it...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned series! For all the fluffy futa on Jaune, without the non-con and pain that you can eat!

"Mom! Did you see that! Did you!? Did you!? A hunter!" Jaune said as the young male looked up to his mother Juniper who smiled.

"I did Jaune, men can be hunters to you know?"  
"Really!? I thought it was only for futa!"   
"Oh baby you know that most futas are huntresses, but a man can be one."  
Not likely. Juniper said smiling as Jaune gasped hands flying up the toddler smiled so wide his face might break!

"Can I be a hunter too?" Jaune asked as Juniper fought to keep her smile down.   
"If you work hard, baby then yes you can be a hunter."  
Just as long as you can get a medallion, there are only three. Juniper thought as Jaune smiled.  
"Then it's settled! I am going to be a hunter mom!"   
"Oh, my precious baby! Yes, you are going to be a hunter."  
"I will! Watch!"   
"That's not fair!" Jaune yelled the teenager was about to burst into tears as his mother sighed.   
"Jaune I know that it doesn't seem fair but that is all that there is. I can't do anything to help you."  
"But you said I could be a hunter!"  
"Yes. You could but you need a medallion and there is only three of them in existence. You can not be a hunter if you do not have one and I honestly can't see you getting one." Juniper tried to say in the kindest hearted way she knew how. Jaune was not taking the news that males needed the gauntlet, there was a specific order in the world.

Futa's ruled the kingdoms and they used their power at the height of the social ladder to protect those that were not as fortunate beneath them, mainly males. Jaune was one of the few men born in the world and as such, he needed protection from the horrors of the world. 

"I can do it! I want to be a hunter!"  
"I know that you do Jaune but please listen to me, I know that you want this but it's just not likely going to be. You will need the medallion-  
"Then I'll find one! I'll get a medallion and then I can train!"  
"Jaune you know that you can't do that, you can't even get training from a prep school, let alone finding a weapon to defending yourself with. Come on now." Juniper said the futa mother doing her best to make sure Jaune knew that this was just not a feasible option. 

Jaune would need training and weapons and gear all things he could not find even if she wanted to help! It was illegal, for males to purchase weapons, or the supplies to maintain them.

It was illegal for them to go to hunter prep schools and while they could go to academies they would need a medallion to prove their worth of which there was precious few of in the planet. 

There are only three of them in the world. Juniper thought as she smiled her best motherly smile to Jaune. 

"Jaune sweetie-   
"No mom! I want to help people!"  
"And you can! You can help people without being a hunter! What about being a doctor? There are a number of universities that would love to have a male in them! You can be a doctor, a researcher! Or maybe even go into business! You know the SDC is going to be recruiting males for a big push in diversity! I could talk to Willow for you and get you an internship in Atlas! How about that? I also heard she had a daughter about your age." Juniper said elbowing her son in his ribs a bright blush came over Jaune's face as he looked down.

"Mom! Come on! I don't want to date!"  
"Oh by why not? Weiss is a good futa and I see the way you looked at her when she had her concert, don't' think I missed your eyes looking at her skirt's tent when she was on stage."  
"Mom!" Jaune said his face now turning beet red his mother knew just how to make Jaune blush as she dug him in his ribs as she smirked.

"Come on now Jaune you know that she had a dick that was fit for the goddess."  
"Mom! I was not looking at her dick!"   
"Oh? But even if that is true and I don't think that it is I saw the way her dick was looking at you. I know what a tent in a skirt looks like when I see it. Why I would not be surprised if she was thinking of you all night when she went back to her hotel and had her own private time." Juniper said winking Jaune felt let his legs had turned to jelly as his mother winked her bright blue eyes shone in mischief as Jaune sighed.

"Mom do I have to do that?"   
"No you do not have to do anything Jaune but! Weiss is a good futa who comes from a strong family known for good business practices and generosity, she is going to be visiting us tonight for a ball. And then you and she are going to have a bit of a dance ok?"  
"What!? We are?"  
"Yes you are Jaune you and Weiss should have a good relationship! I mean if things go well who knows? Maybe I'll wake up in the morning to a son who can not sit down right and a blushing Schnee asking me what I would like to be called mother or Juniper?" Juniors said Jaune's face go so red it might burst. He opened his mouth only to close it again as he groaned.   
"Mom!"  
"Oh don't worry! I know Weiss will treat you well! Even if you might feel a bit sore after she is done with you, trust me Jaune as much as I wanted to be gentle with your father when I pinned him down in the bed on our wedding night?"  
"I'm not listening! I'm going away!" Jaune said sticking his fingers in his ears as Juniper smiled.

"I could not hold back my son! I made sure your father would never even think of another futa beside me!"  
"I am not listening!" Jaune yelled walking off as Juniper laughed cackling as she let out a low sigh.  
"Oh, my he is so stubborn! No matter I'm sure once he sees what type of girl Weiss is he'll fall madly in love in a heartbeat!" Juniper said as Jaune moaned as he shuffled away…  
\---   
"Jaune." A calm cool kind voice said as Jaune paused blushing a pair of glacial blue eyes blinked once. 

"Weiss," Jaune said blushing looking down before he forced his eyes up. Not willing to be seen as unable to look a futa in the eyes. The futa heiress let out a small giggle as she laughed, offering her hand. Jaune gulped taking it she pulled his hand up to her face kissing the top of it. Her lips felt soft, as she pressed her lips on his knuckles before removing her face her fingers latching onto his own.

"It is a pleasure to see you again. I have not seen you since my last concert." Weiss said her voice as always the picture of perfection. Weiss always like that perfect. Everything about Weiss was perfect. From her long perfect silky silver hair that flowed down past her waist, in a smooth ponytail. 

To the pale almost snow-like skin of her's that glowed like the shattered moon. Her body was long but tight. She had muscles packed into her smaller frame and her long silver dress showed off her shapely figure that also had over a foot of thick soft cock flopping bench barely hidden in the thin fabric making a bulge appear. Jaune blushed looking away hoping that Weiss did not notice him staring.

By the goddess, it's so big! I wonder what it would feel like to have that thing in me? Jaune thought his body shaking a whimper left his mouth as he began to drool. 

"Jaune? Is something the matter?" Weiss asked a playful smirk flashed across her face. Jaune backed up gulping as he shook his head.   
"N-No Weiss! Nothing is the matter!"   
"Oh? It almost looked like you saw something that was mouthwatering." Weiss said licking her lips Jaune felt his cheeks heat up as the futa pulled him closer pressing his face to her chest. She had a decent half foot of height on him made to be a full foot with her heels. 

Jaune felt his face flush as the low music of the gall played over his ears. Jaune was in the Galla they annual ball the Arc family held every year to show off their wealth and to show the other families of the world that they were still around. 

"Jaune would you care for a dance?" Weiss asked not really waiting for a response pulling Jaune into her taking his hand in one hand, the other falling down to his waist, resting just above his rear as Jaune gulped.   
"I, of course," Jaune said blushing as Weiss began to slow dance with him.   
The futa pulled him close as she began to sway with him. Making sure that she took the lead as was the tradition.

"So tell me Jaune how have you been? I did not get a chance to talk to you after our last meeting, though I would not say you looking at me singing in a room of thousands as a meeting." Weiss said a perfect smile on her lips. Her thin lips of perfect small and bee-stung had a light shade of blue lipstick on them as Jaune felt his pants tighter. 

Come on! Don't get hard! She's just a futa! A beautiful futa! Jaune thought to shake his head as he gulped. 

"I've been well, I have been studying," Jaune said remember how proper a male must be. Not showing off too much interest in Weiss as she spun him. Her hand that was on his was beginning to drop falling down to his waist resting right over his rear as she licked her own lips.   
"That's good to hear it is always good for male's to broaden their horizons. Though do tell me what it is you are intent on majoring in?" Weiss asked her eyes radiating with a level of kindness and compassion that a futa only reserved for talking to a male as Jaune blushed. 

"I don't know what I want to do yet but I was actually thinking of trying to be a hunter!" Jaune said as Weiss smiled once, her brow furrowed as she stifled a laugh.

"A hunter is it? You think that you have what it takes to be one of the few male hunters?"   
"Yes, yes I do think I have what it takes and I am willing to work for it," Jaune said as Weiss laughed. She looked like she had been told that Jaune had just wanted to grow a pair of whiskers and become a faunus.   
"You think that you can be a hunter? Jaune most futa cannot be huntresses what makes you a male that has never seen a day of combat in his life would do well?" Weiss asked a truly perplexed and amused look on her face.   
"Jaune do you honestly think you can be a hunter?"  
"I know I can Weiss! What else can I be?"   
"A but slut." Weiss hissed as Jaune froze.  
"I what?" Jaune asked as Weiss's hand suddenly feel low, she griped the back of Jaune's ass firmly. Jaune gasped his legs shook as his dick became as hard as a rock. Jaune let out a whimper his legs shaking as Weiss licked her lips. 

"Look at that, just gripping you makes you leak. You are not meant to be a hunter Jaune. You are meant to be a boy slut." Weiss hissed one hand pulling Jaune close Jaune felt her cock that monster she kept in her skirt stirring to life she pulled Jaune closer.  
Making sure his face was shoved into her while not as big as others still pom C cup chest.

"Weiss!? What are you doing!?" Jaune whimpered his will evaporation like water on the dessert. He felt his dick hard as stone pressing into Weiss's monster even hard as rock Jaune's dick was totally eclipsed by the massive piece of girl meat that was beginning to grow. 

"Oh? Look at that, you are hard, I bet that you want me to take your pants off and pound you in the middle of this Galla don't you?" Weiss hissed biting Jaune's left ear he lost all control his dick leaked staining his jeans as he almost came from her words alone!

"Weiss! Please! Not in public!" Jaune said as Weiss smirked she knew she had him. Jaune was a cute male a bit rebellious but he was just a long term goal.   
"Oh? Do you want me to stop? Or do you want to be pushed down on your back?" Weiss asked as-  
"Please... push m-" Jaune cut off his words blushing so red that Weiss could not stop the giggle as she sighed, her playful nature coming and going as she took her time to kiss his hand. 

"Jaune there is nothing wrong about being a little but slut. I don't look at you as any less of a person just because you want or should I say you need my cock... but since you are so interested in taking my dick how about we make it a bit easier for you?" Weiss asked as she took her hand off his ass taking it tracking up to his ears as she pulled Jaune close to her whispering in his ear. 

"I'm going to ask for your hand in marriage."  
"What!?"  
"You heard me tonight. I will ask you to come to Atlas with me. I want you to say yes-   
"But my dream-   
"You can do both? If you are able to show me that you can fight I promise as a Schnee that I give my word to help you in any way that I can. On this, I swear..." Weiss said as jaune gulped!   
"AHemn! My name is Jaune Arc!" Jaune said as he stood on the stage, Weiss had just proposed to him and Jaune had taken a deep gulp. He needed to play this right, of course, he tenuously accepted saying that while he could not think of a better futa than Weiss but... Jaune still had a card to play.

"I am Jaune Arc and I want to be a hunter." Jane took a second the gasp filled the room as-  
"Jaune!? What are you doing!?" Weiss hissed as Jaune smiled.  
"And I am pleased to say that my fiance Weiss has pledged her internal support to me and my dreams!"   
\---  
"Well, that might have gone worse?" Jaune said as he sat in his room. To be fair Jaune had done nothing that he should not have done. Weiss made her confession to him and Jaune took it. More or less then he made a proclamation and now...  
Now it looks like mom is going to beat you with a shoe. Jaune thought sighing as-   
Thud! Thud! A knock came from Jaune's door.  
"Coming!" Jaune said opening the door as a man? A man in all white answered-  
"Jaune Arc?"  
"Jacques Schnee?"   
"Hell Jaune I heard you say you want to be a hunter earlier..."  
"And?" Jaune asked as the husband to the most wealthy futa on the planet-  
"I want to help."   
\-----

Clang! Crack! Clang! Jaune grunted as he slammed his pickaxe down into the earth, he was busy slamming down his pickaxe cracking open the cold stony earth below him. He had been in the Schnee mines for a year now, a year of work of escape from his new home in Atlas.  
Clang! Crack! Bang! Jaune smirked some of the rocks blew open his pick broke it apart as he finally broke through.

"There we go, all done." Jaune said as he let out a deep sigh. He had just finished breaking open his first rock of the day. The mines were hard work especially when you had to work alone.

"Yo! Jaune! You doing ok?" The high tice feminine voice of his super asked as Jaune smiled. Turning around a tall futa with pale skin and blonde hair named Sally asked dressed in an Atlas uniform. Sally the futa response for Jaune and Jaune alone. He had a whole section of the Schnee dust mines to work in and he did his job well. 

"Yo! Sally! I'm fine!" Jaune said wincing in truth he was not fine. He was not fine at all.  
I think I can taste blood. Jaune thought as he had been working six days out of the week for almost half a year. His training to be a hunter was not something that anyone besides him and Jacques knew of and Jaune had to keep it secret. His job was just a cover to keep him able to train in secret.

"You almost done for the day?"  
"No! I got to blow open the corridor down the shaft! If I can blow that I can make sure that we can get the dust out!" Jaune yelled as Sally nodded.

"Ok! Make sure that you are out of the det zone when you blow it!"  
"I got you! I'll be gone before I blow!"  
"Don't make an offer you won't pay!" She said winking the futa made Jaune groan as good as a person that Sally was she was a bit direct even if Jaune was supposed to marry Weiss.   
I am already taken more or less. Jaune thought before running down the shaft the broken stone crunched beneath him as he ran down the shaft. 

He ran to the final block of rocks. Taking a moment to fish out two items from his back pocket the heat from the shaft making him sweat like a pig as he groaned.

"Just deal with it Jaune you got this," Jaune muttered taking out a small purple squishy object. Taking time to make sure the plastic explosive and checking the detonator.

"Ok, all good. Going in!" Jaune yelled tossing the bomb at the rock, making sure to stick it before-  
Click! Jaune pressed the detonate there was a BANG! As foam filled Jaune's ears protecting him from the blasts. Jaune held his pickaxe up in front of him as he flipped a switch.   
Here we go! I hope this works! Jaune thought as his pickaxe glowed blue. There was a light wave of blue energy as the rocks that flew at him like bullets form weapons. 

They flashed on his shield making Jaune wince he was pushed back from the blows as he smirked he did it! His hard light shielding worked!  
I only wished that I didn't have to do this with my own ass on the line. Jaune thought as he put his pickaxe down. 

"Jaune!? Jaune!? What happened to stepping back!? Dude, you could have been hurt!" Sally yelled running behind Jaune the futa had no idea what Jaune was planning as his next step to becoming a hunter was finalized...   
\-----

"So I'm taking it that it worked?" Jacques asked as Jaune nodded. His father in law or future father in law and the one responsible for Jaune being able to have any kind of weapons was in a small blue laboratory. Jaune put his pickaxe Shrieking Wale on the table.

"It worked like a charm! The hard light shielding is a success!" Jaune stated Jacques nodded glad that something was going right. The older man in his forties took a swig of a drink something his wife Willow frowned upon but did not forbid him from doing. 

"So the hard light dust is working out?" The man said as he looked down to Shrieking the state of the art Pickaxe was officially titled as a gift from him to Jaune. Why Jaune wanted to work in the mines and not have a cozy comfy life in the lap of luxury was a secret to all but the two of them. Not even Whitley his son knew that Jaune's employment was just an excuse to train him. 

"Yeah, it was able to take the rocks from the explosion, impact records show that they came like rounds from an Atlas sniper. If it can take the hits from that then the shields will hold out against whatever a huntress or Grimm can toss my way." Jaune said as the older man nodded looking down at the sleek pickaxe. 

The weapon was meant to mine or it was meant to break things open. The pickaxe was made of the single hardest substance known to man or futa. A rare type of metal with properties similar to adamantium but much more light and far more durable. Ten times as strong as even Battleship armor the weapon was lightweight, flexible and most of all was not technically a weapon. 

"Let's see how you look, old girl." The man said running a hand on her even with a year pus in the mines it needed no maintenance the pure silver pick was still looking like it was factory fresh.   
"Good. Did you try the thruster?"  
"Nah nothing was worth it."  
"I see when you can test it I need to see if it can really break things open as it should." The man said looking at the back of the pick the decision to put a literal engine on the back that would not be out of place on a fighter to boost attack power was a bit radical but it should prove lethal to any who took it. 

"How's Weiss? She still mad I work?"  
"Oh, she is furious. She thinks that her male is going to be hurt. You know it would not hurt if you could sleep in her bed, she would never force herself on you."  
"I know Weiss is a good person, but I..."  
"Nervous?"  
"Yes..." Jaune blushed not sure he could keep his hands to himself or his mouth off her dick as the man sighed. 

"Jaune you are going to be surrounded by futa all day and night you are going to be the only male in Beacon. If you can't keep yourself controlled around Weiss what are you going to do when you have cocks in your face twenty-four seven?"  
"I'll be too busy training killing Grimm to care," Jaune said taking a drink of water from a fountain Jacques sighed as he ran his hands over Shrieking. 

"If it makes you feel better the resonance emitter is finished."  
"It is!?"  
"Yes but be careful, that may be a mining tool but it can be considered a weapon to others. As long as it's not modified by others then this is just the first step of the next line of Schnee mining products."  
"I got it. Is everything taken care of in Vacuo?"  
"Yes, I have called in a favor that the noble owes me you will be given your medallion."  
"Thank you, J- Dad. You have given me the tools for my dream."  
"Don't thank me thank yourself you want this Jaune and you are going to earn it just remember you don't have to win Vytal. Just beating one futa is more than enough."  
"But I want to win."  
"I know you do some but for now? Just get ready..."   
\------

"Please watch your step. And Welcome to Beacon academy for huntresses." A dull mechanical voice said as Jaune smirked he did it! He had finally gotten into Beacon! 

"I made it!" Jaune yelled as he walked off the bullhead every eye on the craft. Every futa saw the medallion of a skull and knives hanging from his chest. The amulet of the lost the one given to men allowed to be a hunter. Jaune had taken one out of the three in the world and now?  
"Now I get to start my life," Jaune smirked the spiraling tower of Beacon welcomed him to it as- 

"Watch you!"  
"Look where you are going!"  
"Weiss!?" Jaune balked the fiance of his that he had run away from was here!?  
What is she doing in Beacon!? Jaune thought as Weiss was ran into by another futa as both exploded…

"Oh dear... I better help."  
\------  
"You need some help?" Jaune asked as he held out his hand.  
"Yeah! Thanks! I- Male?!" Ruby shouted as a male!? A man, not a futa helped her up. He was tall for a male three inches shorter than her with eyes a light but sharp blue hair like the sun and a large Pickaxe on his back. He was a cute male with an odd amount of muscle as Ruby gulped. 

"I! You! You are a guy!"  
"Yeah... I know..." Jaune grunted struggling to pull the futa up.   
She's heavy! Jaune hissed internally as he pulled her up. 

"AH! Thanks! I'm Ruby! Ruby Rose!"  
"Jaune Arc! Short, sweet falls off the tongue futa love it!" Jaune said flashing Ruby a pair of finger guns as she blushed.   
"I! You! Man! Here! Cool!" Ruby said eyes shining Jaune smiled like every other futa she was nice to him. She smiled so bright Jaune felt like he was going to go temporarily blind by it. 

"You! Male!"  
"You! Ruby!" Jaune said as Ruby was shaken out of her stupor. She stopped freaking out as she gathered herself.

"You have the medallion!"  
"I sure do," Jaune said smiling he had to go through a few hoops and it almost cost him his life more than once but it was all worth it in the end. 

"How!? Who gave it to you!? There are only three in the world how did you get one?!"   
"Well if you must know, the Countess of Vacuo gifted it to me for saving her life during a Grimm attack."  
"That's so cool!"  
"I know!" Jaune said mirror Ruby's energy it was hard to do the young energetic futa looked like she was made of pure sugar as she bounced.

"Oh! You are so cool! I mean if you made it to Beacon and impressed a countess that much you must be super strong and oh! I have this!" Ruby said as she slammed something into the floor.

"Hey!" Jaune yelled as he fell back a bit a massive scythe slammed into the floor as Ruby smirked.

"This here is my baby! Her name is Crescent Rose! She is a top of the line scythe-   
"Sniper Rifle, I see the gun," Jaune said panting he really had no idea why huntresses made such outlandish weapons. 

Maybe when you are actually allowed to buy and maintain a weapon you get some free time for ideas. Jaune thought as Ruby smirked.

"Hey! How did you know that there was a gun inside? Who told you what to look for in a weapon?" Ruby asked her eyes narrowed a bit Jaune paused that was a good question. Men could not legally buy or maintain weapons and having intricate knowledge of a weapon as customized as that one was strange, to say the least. 

"I know a thing or two. I picked it up when I was traveling you know?" Jaune asked as Ruby nodded she seemed to buy that easily enough but her eyes soon turned to his own weapon.

"A Pickaxe? Really? That is what you want to fight Grimm with?" Ruby asked almost in disbelief. She knew that men could not by law wield weapons, and any weapon Jaune would have needed to improvise to the highest degree. 

"Not just any pickaxe! This is Shrieking Wale!" Jaune said drawing Shrieking the pickaxe shone in the light, its silver coat of paint reflected in the afternoon light as Ruby awed. 

"Cool! What does it do?"  
"I can stab things to death." Jaune was blunt a fancy pickaxe it may be but it was still just that a pickaxe. It could do a few tricks but it was limited to stabbing until something died really.

"Oh! I mean besides that?"  
"It makes things explode."  
"What!? Why didn't you say that!? It's much cooler!"  
"Ah sorry but it's a lesser feature and one I don't use much on it."  
"What!? How can making things explode be a lesser feature!?" Ruby said eyes narrowed as Jaune sighed.   
"Because it is harder to have done. The pickaxe when it hits something makes it shake. It resonates with it, basically making the whole structure unstable."  
"I don't get it."  
"Thank the more it hits something the weaker it becomes. And depending on the size sooner or later the thing will literally explode from the force of the blows."  
"That is awesome! You need to show me how it works sometimes!"  
"I really do not want to blow up my new friend that seems like a really bad way to start our friendship and besides you are cute enough the way you are I would hate to have to scrape out off the walls!" Jaune said as he apparently said one word too many as Ruby's cock came into the conversation.  
Thick. Jaune said as his mouth watered fifteen incest of arm thick girl cock suddenly caught his eyes. Ruby's cock rose with the mention of cute. Apparently, it did think fondly and it did approve of its owner being called that as Jaune as far too thick cock on way too small of a body rise up with thick heavy balls hidden or now not so hidden as Jaune blushed.

Cute!? Cure!? He thinks I'm cute!? Ah! I just want to bend him over and fuck him on a pillar! Ruby thought her tick cock already leaking the prospects of breeding a male filling her mind before-

"Hey... wait for a second Jaune?"  
"Yeah, Ruby?"  
"Do you know where we are going?"  
"I was following you." Jaune deadpanned as Ruby's eye narrowed.   
"I was following you." The futa replied as Jaune paused looking her up and down Ruby was barely taller than him but she was younger and-  
"Oh crap!" Jaune and Ruby said at once as they began to run.  
\------  
"We made it!" Ruby yelled breaking into the auditorium instantly every eye was on the two or every last eye was on Jaune.

"Holy hell!"  
"Do you see that!?"  
"Is that a male?"  
"What's he doing here!?"  
"Look! He has a medallion!"  
"Oh, my goddess! He does!" Whispers filled the air making Jaune blush as Ruby either did not hear or care as she pulled him along the futa dragged Jaune like he was made out of paper as she pulled him across the room.

"Ruby! Watch it! That hurts!"  
"Look! There she is my sister! Yang! Yang!"   
'Ruby?" A seven and a half foot goddess said. Jaune's jaw dropped as the goddess of perfection greeted him. Yang was tall seven feet plus massive double D cup breast a thick figure with rippling muscles. 

A pair of far far too short black shorts that showed off a cock that Jaune would not second guess on a horse as- 

" A male!?" It was Yang's turn to be shocked as a male!? A male with blonde hair an adorable face thick rich cock sucking lips and an ass so bubbly it might have been stamped with a pound me tattoo right on top of it! 

Yang felt her jaw fall so fast and hard that if not for her jaw it would have hit the floor and tunneled down. As Yang felt her dick rise the quarter horse faunus trait began to seethe.   
Yang gulped, medallion he earned that. Yang thought as she saw the medallion hanging off of his neck. Jaune had the medallion of a hunter! He was one of the three-

"Yang right? Name's Jaune Arc nice to meet you." Jaune said holding out his hand the taller futa stared down at him not moving not speaking barely blinking as- 

"Yang? Yang! Jaune's holding out his hand! What are you doing?" Ruby asked a bit worried that her sister blood had drained from her brain and gone south. 

"Yang! Come on sis! Just shake-  
"I want to protect you."  
"What?"  
"What?" Jaune and Ruby asked before Yang wrapped him in a tight hug, she pulled Jaune close into her chest shocking his face into her breasts.   
"You are adorable," Yang said pulling Jaune up off the ground pulling yanking him off the floor as-   
"Yang!? Let go of him!" Ruby said blushing she was already the center of attention and now Yang was trying to suffocate her new friend!? 

Come on Yang! Not my first boyfriend! Not a boyfriend but boy friend! Ruby whined as Yang squeezed Jaune close the boy struggled his arms powerless to the futa as he felt his face smothered his lungs burned and he felt his legs kick wildly as he thrashed around. 

Can't breathe! Help! Please! Jaune thought as Yang? That was her name smothered him her massive chest engulfed his face as he groaned. 

"Oh my goddess I just met you and I love you-  
"YANG XIAO-LONG! Put my friend back!" Ruby shouted finally knocking Yang out of her stupor. A blush appeared over her face as she gasped.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! So sorry!" Yang let Jaune fall almost letting him hit the floor as Ruby caught him before he could hit the ground. 

"AH! Air! I need to!-   
"Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Yang! Yang Xiao-long! Please don't be upset! You were just so cute-   
"Fine! It's ok! Just.. please don't do that again on?" Jaune asked gasping for air as Yang let him go. She blushed beet red as Jaune smiled. He knew better than to think bad of a futa, they literally would never hurt a man. 

'I'm fine just take it a bit gentler next time will you?"  
"Sure! Yeah! I'll-  
"Attention. Student's of Beacon." A calm feminine voice said as an older futa with pale skin and grey hair in a black and green outfit said as she coughed on a stage.  
"Congratulations you have all taken your first steps to be the protectors of the world. You are all huntresses you are all futa- 

A blonde futa came from behind with a massive chest more than even Yang's whispering into her ear as she paused. The older futa paused nodding once.   
“I see…” She said muttering into the mic as she coughed. 

'Most of you are futa and those that are not know more of what I have to say that any other one of you in the room. Now that you all know why you are here you will be tested tomorrow you will all take your first step to be huntresses and for the exception to the rule your next step to be a hunter." At that word, every eye that was not on Jaune locked onto him.

"He's there!"  
"Oh, my goddess!"  
"There is a male here!?"  
"Can I get a kiss?"   
The hell said that? Jaune thought as he sighed walking forward or being pulling forward Yang pulled him into her chest Jaune's head was given the lovely pillows of Yangs chest. Jaune gulped as Yang wrapped her arms around him.

"I got you, babe," Yang said pushing Jaune into her the rapidly hardening outline on her cock started to push onto Jaune's plump ass. Jaune whimpered going weak in his knees subconscious forcing his ass back as Jaune felt his body shake.

Oh please, just take me, bend me over with your cock and pound-  
"Yang! You are crowding Jaune! Stop that! He doesn't like it!" Ruby pouted as Yang almost let go, something in her some deeply buried instinct told her to not let go of the male but to grind down onto him.

Let's try this, see what happens? Yang through gripping Jaune by his hips pushing her hardening cock into the back of his jeans Jaune let out a whimper.   
She heard it!  
He likes it? Yang thought as Jaune gasped his breath coming out hard and heavy as Jaune pushed? Yang felt that soft doughy bubbly but push on against her dick. She felt his cheeks spread out as her dick began to really tent in her shorts attempting to tear them open as-

"Yang! Come on!" Ruby pulled Jaune away from her yanking her new male out of her grip as-  
"Hey! Ruby! What are you doing!?" Yang shouted as Ruby pulled Jaune he let off a small whimper as he was pulled away.

"Come on! We got to go to sleep!" Ruby said as Jaune was pulled away by an angry sister as Yang gagged.

"Ruby! Wait!"  
That's my boi pussy! Yang thought as she chased after Jaune.   
\------  
After that debacle and after Jaune was now forced between Yang and Ruby in a pillow sandwich Blake paused.   
"So there is a male here? That is not good.... if mom finds out that I let a man die near me? She won't forgive me." Blake said as she sighed putting down her book it looked like her exchange program to Vale was going to be fun after all.

"What is the commotion?"  
"Just a male Weiss. He has a medallion."   
"Really? I... I hope that he is strong." Blake's friend Weiss said as she nodded.  
"Me too for his sake.."   
\-----  
After that incident, Jaune was back in his own armor. He had not been allowed to have combat armor but! When you are in a work environment with high explosives and cave-ins as a daily hazard you could be allowed to have some pretty thick and good armor.

"Atlas metal." Jaune nodded as he slipped on his silver armor, the armor could take blast yields in tons and could survive pressure in the low tons. 

As he donned his armor a voice rich and feminine filled his ears.   
"Excuse me... Jaune?" A melodic voice said as Jaune turned around a tall amazon of a futa stood before him. Easily over seven feet towering over Jaune with blood red hair piercing eyes and a welcoming smile.  
"Yes? That's me, who are you?" Jaune asked as the futa paused a confused look on her face.

"Who? Who am I?"  
"Yeah? I don't know you not that it's bad! But it's customary to ask for a strangers name when you first meet them right?"  
"I... yes... I am Pyrrha Nikos." The futa said winching as-  
"Hey Pyr, I'm Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." He said as he shook her hand she kissed his knuckles making him blush.  
"You... you have your medallion?"  
"I do."   
"I... I am glad that you have your medallion. I support your decision and if you ever need some help with your training or life in Beacon please just tell me. Don't hesitate to ask me ok? Ask and you will receive."  
A dick so far in your body that you will never walk right.   
Jaune shook his head his mind played jokes on him as he nodded.  
"I.. I will thanks. You want to be on my team?"  
"I don't know... I was thinking of letting the cards fall-   
"Please report to the launch pads." A voice said of the speaker as-   
"That's us Jaune? Shall we?" Pyrrha asked her massive dick that made Jaune wonder how men sat down swung like another sword as he nodded.  
"Yeah... I'll cum hard."  
"Jaune? Pardon me? You'll cum?"  
"I! Nevermind! Let's go!" Jaune yelled as he walked up.   
"Jaune! Wait up!" Pyrrha shouted as she followed her new male and future cum slut.   
I know a boi slut when I see one you are going to call me mommy. She thought licking her lips as she followed him out.   
\-----  
"You will need to work out a landing strategy on the fly-  
"Ma'am! There is a male here! Should he-  
"Miss Rose if Jaune can earn his medallion then he can work out a landing strategy-  
"Jaune?"   
"Weiss?" Jaune asked as he felt the temperature go glacial-  
"Now, good luck.' The futa said as fwangs! Were heard as-

"Wati! You are going to launch us!?" Jaune screamed as he was thrown out into the air screaming as he went flying into the air screaming as he was tossed like a rock! Flying out into the air screaming at the top of his lungs. 

"JAUNE!" Weiss screamed as Jaune was intercepted mid-flight by a furious fiance as he soon endued up frozen to a tree. 

Jaune spent the next minute of his life hanging upside down roughly ten feet off the ground, his upper torso about to get a pickaxe to it as- 

"JAUNE SCHNEE!" Weiss screamed at the top of her lungs the futa slid up to Jaune literally on a trail of ice. 

She froze the air in front of her making Glyphs appear as she growled.  
"Weiss!? How are you-

"YOU IDIOT!" Weiss screamed her fury gold and burning at the same time. Weiss screamed at the top of her lungs her eyes began to turn red and puffy. She looked like she had been crying for days and-

"Weiss! Good to see you-  
"You fucking IDIOT! Stupid! Fool! Buffon! You idiot of a male! Do you know how worried I was !?"   
"I! I can explain!"  
"NO! Shut up! Don't talk! You just left! You ran away! One day my fiance is in his own bed separate from mine because I respected his choices than the next!? He's gone!? What is wrong with you!?"  
"Weiss I can explain-   
"I'm going to kill you!" Weiss said as she unthawed him Jaune let out a scream as he fell to the floor Weiss caught him with a glyph her glacial blue eyes glaring down into him. 

Tears flowing from them the futa had grown since Jaune had last seen her over a year ago. She was six and a half feet naturally her breast was a full healthy C cup and her cock had only gotten thicker. 

It's thicker than my own leg! Jaune thought his mouth watering-

"You idiot! I'm just glad you are here." Weiss aid pulling Jaune close she wrapped her arms around his neck before slamming her own lips into his mouth.

Jaune gagged his first kiss taken as Weiss slammed her lips into his own. Jaune whimpered he felt her hands grip him pulling him up. Weiss deepened her kiss of him making him groan and shudder. 

Jaune let out a gasp as she gripped his ass Weiss's hand pulled apart the ass that until now she almost never touched was now ripped into.

Jaune let out a whimper his cock became as hard as a rock as Weiss grounded her dick up.   
Jaune felt the monster of a cock that Weiss had the audacity to call a dick to poke him in his ass. Jaune felt his puckered hole shake and quiver he knew that that monster had no business being in a human's ass.

Jaune felt Weiss's tongue bullying his own forcing him down as she began to push him on the tree.

Jaune let out a pained whimper he wanted this he knew he wanted this Weiss knew he wanted this.  
"I'm going to break you in." Weiss hissed his own dick creaming his pants Jaune's dick leaked into his jeans as Weiss's began to pull down his pants. Jaune felt his body shake as he knew what was going to happen to his boi pussy as a cock eighteen long and six and there quarters thick prepared to ram him. 

"Weiss! Stop!" Jaune screamed eyes wide in terror as Weiss hissed.   
"And why should I!? Your boi pussy is mine to plow and-

"Grimm!" Jaune yelled as Weiss paused she dropped Jaune turning around to see four Beowulf Grimm surrounding them. Weiss hissed gripping her rapier as she stood in front of her male.

"Stay behind me Jaune! I'll watch your back-  
"Attack!" Jaune yelled as he charged!?  
"Jaune?!" Weiss screamed as she caught him, Weiss saw Jaune run full speed at a Grimm one of them roared charging back at him meeting his attack before a sharp sound like a shriek filled her head as- 

Splat! Jaune swung his pickaxe at it, the blow took the monster in its head ripping the head clean off! Jaune killed his first Grimm ending the monster in one shot!  
The Grimm fell as Weiss snapped out of her stupor.

"Back away!" Weiss yelled as she attacked she flashed her weapon a wave of fire flew out of it immolating half of the remaining Grimm Jaune killed the last one as Weiss paused her eyes locked onto Jaune as she stared.

"You... you changed."   
"I grew a bit ok!" Jaune said smiling as-  
BANG! An explosion rang out from the far left as Jaune and Weiss paused.   
"It looks like the rest of us are in trouble."  
"Let's help them!" Jaune said as Weiss nodded.  
"Ok follow me!”   
\-----  
"Why did I have to be with a blonde?" Blake groaned killing an Ursa before she dodged a hit from the Deathstalker.

"Hey! Blondies have more fun!" Yang said punching back the stinger she had the four relics the white queen one as she smirked at her faunus partner.  
"Come on Blake live a little! We are only young once!"  
"And at this rate, none of us will see old age!" Blake hissed back as-   
"Look out!" A masculine voice said as the first few Beowulfs were frozen in a wave of ice! Blake paused the Schnee was there along with the male from earlier? His skull and knife medallion with twin crossed on each empty eye hole to represent those that had made peace with the divine goddess and had accepted their death as an inevitability shown as-

"We came to help!"  
"Nice to see you girl! And Jaune know about that Deathstalker-  
"Leave that to me!" The male yelled!? Blake paused the male Jaune? Was that it? Charged the monster! Jaune ran dead at the abomination screaming as he raised his pickaxe.   
The monster let out a screech of rage as it saw another human defying it.

"Jaune! Get back here!"  
"Dude! What the hell!?"   
"Male!" Blake yelled as Jaune planted his feet taking out a small hand-sized object from his side as he smirked.

"Here goes nothing!" Jaune said tossing the plastic explosive right at the monster! 

"Jaune! Get back here- Weiss never finished her sentence there was a bang a thunderclap in the clearing the world flashed white as all sound was suddenly replaced by a massive shockwave that rocked the clearing knocking all of the futas off their feet. 

For two minutes no one heard anything no sound no noises were heard but a dull dry ringing in the ears as- 

"JAUNE! Jaune where are you!" Weiss shouted fear in her voice her heart hammered out of her chest she knew that she as going to wring his neck when she saw him again!

You are dead Jaune! When I find you I'm going to strangle you! Weiss thought as- 

"Jaune! Hey! Golidolcosk! Are you ok!?" Yang shouted running through the fire and dirt. She called out again and again yelling for the male she had them wanted to plow but now wanted to make sure he was safe sound and above all alive. 

Come on! Be alive! Be alive! I just want you to be ok! Yang thought as Blake patrolled the smoke! 

"Jaune! Male! Are you alive-  
"I'm here!" Jaune shouted he popped up covered in soot and dust his aura was cut down by a half but he was more or less in one piece.

"I did it! I am alive!" Jaune shouted he did it! His ings worked! Now he knew that Shrieking could break open and block one of his bombs! This as great news!

"Jaune! You idiot!"  
"Jaune!" Yang and Weiss picked him up strangling him as she shook him.  
"You fool! absolute moron!"  
"You dumb ass! That was pretty badass!"   
"Male, good job," Blake said as Jaune smiled.  
\-----  
"Led by... Weiss Schnee! Team Saber!" Opal said! As she announced the last team. The other team the newly minted team RPRN Ripping was looking at the other team with a mix of curiosity and pride as the other teams fled out Glynda sighed.  
"I am glad that you did not make the male the leader. That would be improper."  
"It is not that I did not want him to be but I think he has to grow first. Until then let's see if his team can relieve him of his problem." Opal said smirking as Glynda sighed.  
"You are enjoying this right?"  
"You know it," Opal said as she took a sip as her dick grew…-----

"Ok! As your leader I want us all to be a competent team. I expect nothing but the best from any of you and... well as your leader to lead you I must first get to know you. Please tell me something about yourselves." Weiss said as her new teammates Blake, Yang and Jaune her Jaune paused.

"Ok! I'm first since I'm awesome!"   
"You keep telling me that," Blake said as Yang smiled.  
"I'm Yang Xiao-long and I can fuck all night long! That's an invite male." Yang said her horse cock swinging as Jaune blushed gulping as-   
"Yang!"  
"Sorry Weiss, I can fight hard, I party harder and I overall just like having a good time. I'm glad to be here and besides that? I'm awesome!"  
"We know, you said it twice," Blake said before sighing.

"I am Blake Belladonna. I am a princess from Menagerie."  
"Oh? A princess? Nice." Yang said as Blake nodded,.

"Yes I am a princess I am here for a cultural exchange program and I am looking forward to seeing how other cultures act." She said as Jaune gulped.  
"I! I'm Jaune Arc! I want to be a hunter! And... and... I can't take it!" Jaune yelled as Yang and Blake paused as Weiss frowned.  
"Jaune? Take what?" Yang asked as Jaune groaned.   
"I need you!"  
"Hey, blondie if you want me to fuck you just ask," Yang said as Blake hissed.

"Yang! Male! He's not-   
"It's that bad! Please!"  
"Jaune you are talking crazy just tell me what's wrong."  
"Weiss it's my family curse!"  
"Your family what now?" Yang asked as Jaune groaned.

"Every Arc man is the same... when we are born we... we can't cum."  
"What?" Blake said as if Jaune had grown a second head and begun to breath ice dust.  
"We can't! We can't get ourselves off unless... unless we get help... from others."  
"You are shitting me right?" Yang asked as Weiss sighed.

"Unfortunately no... I know this curse I'm gonna marry him one day it's real."  
"Wait what is the curse exactly?"  
"It's... Blake I can't cum no matter what unless.. unless I am the one being... railed."  
"All Arc men must have a full prostate orgasm before they can achieve an orgasm."  
"Wait so you have not cum in a year?" Yang asked as Jaune groaned.  
"I have never cum at all... I have never had an orgasm in my entire life. All eighteen years I have only been teased."   
"Wait! Hold the front door!"  
"The front door are we kids?" Blake said as Yang ignored her.

"You mean to tell me you have never, and I mean never had an orgasm your entire life!?"  
"Nope. Not once."  
"You have not cum once!?"  
"Not at all."  
"And you need us to help you?" Blake asked as Jaune whimpered.  
"I... I really haven't had the time to ask when I was out in the wilds... and I was just wondering-   
"If we could fuck you?" Yang asked eyes wide as Jaune nodded.

"Yes? If that's not too much to ask for?"  
"Jaune. You just asked three futas to fuck you-  
"Not three! Not at once... I... I would rather my first time be more one on one if possible?" Jaune asked as-

"Team meeting! Now!" Weiss screamed as all the futa came into a corner. Mute whispering filled Jaunes ears as all three snuck glances out of him before a shuffled appeared and-  
"Break!" They all said as they fell back.

"Ok, Jaune! We drew straws and I'm going to break that ass open!" Yang smirked licking her lips.  
"You? I mean I'm not saying no but you are big-  
"Don't worry we know how to prepare a boy," Blake said as the two futas cornered him in one moment Jaune yelped!

"Hey! What's going on!?" Jaune cried as they ripped off his pants and-  
"Dear Oum!"  
"By the goddess a cock!" Weiss screamed as a foot of wrist-thick cock plopped out! Jaune was not just gifted he was fucking touched by the divine! 

"Well, aren't you just full of surprises? Now let's get this over with so you can be full of something else ok?" Yang asked winking her and Blake nodded and moved as one as they both shoved their fingers up Jaune's ass.

"GEH!" Jaune yelped as he felt twin fingers enter his ass! His boi pussy acted on instinct gripping the twin invaders clenching down as Yang and Blake hissed.

"Fuck!"  
"He's tight as hell!" Blake and Yang hissed their fingers being crushed by Jaune's ass pussy. Jaune yelped in pleasure he felt his ass being touched his prostate was found in less than a second as-

"AH!" Jaune cried screaming two long lines of cum came out as Yang and Blake almost fisted him. Slamming their fingers in and out of his tight boi pussy. Loving how his tight hot wet ass clenched down on their fingers making them both hiss as their skirts began to tent the only thought on their mind was how good that ass pussy was going to feel on their cocks when they really started to breed Jaune later. 

Jaune cried out whimpering like a bitch in heat. Jaune felt electric waves of pleasure crashed through his body his limbs shook his body felt like a live wire was placed in it as the futa's fingered him.

"AH! Wait! Please! Harder! Deep! Please fuck me!" Jaune whinnied like a needy slut Yang and Blake smirked taking thier fingers out of his greedy boi pussy.

The greedy ass pussy gripped down clenching fighting both tooth and nail to keep the lovely fingers inside of him as Jaune whimpered. Yang smirked as she took off her shorts Jauen saw her ungodly impossibly thick bulge appear in it as he gulped! 

Jaune saw it before he saw it as that massive shadow took shape and-  
"Hey, you look like you are scared. Don't worry I wo n't bite." Yang said as her dick flopped out Jaune felt the air pushed from his lungs.   
Yang's cock if you could call it a cock was fucking gigantic.  
"I... you are big..." Jaune said mouth drooling as Yang smirked. 

"What you thought you had the bigger dick around here? Hate to break it to ya Jauney but even with a foot of cock and let me tell you that is an amazing cock for a male I still outclass yah!" Yang said her literal two feet of near arm-thick cock eclipses Jaune's dick smashing it down as she grinned.

"Ok now let's get to the main show! I mean... if you want you do want me to fuck your ass and take your first time right? It's ok to back out now, really no hard feelings, either way, I won't be mad or get pissed off ok?"   
Yang asked honesty in her eyes as Jaune smirked.

"If you don't fuck me so hard I can't walk tomorrow I'll be pissed."  
"Say no more than," Yang said taking some lube working her cock up! Taking no time to press her thick fat head into Jaune's ass and thrust inside taking his virginity as two things happened at once.

One Yang knew she had died. She had died in Beacon during the explosion with the Deathstalker and was now in heaven.

By Oum! This is amazing! Yang thought as her dick was wrapped up in the smoothest tightest boi pussy that she had ever had the good grace to come inside. And the only boi pussy she had ever gotten, most men were too scared of her to get near but Jaune?

Oh, Jaune's ass pussy opened up providing some resistance at first swallowing her dick like it was made for taking cock! Yang groaned her dick felt like it was being crushed, by Jaune's hot tight sinfully velvety walls. Her dick plowed into him not stopping until her near softball sized balls slapped against his tennis ball ones as she whimpered. 

Her dick felt like it was melting as Yang let out a low groan as she felt her balls slap Jaune's   
"So fucking tight!" Yang hissed as she whimpered.

Two Jaune screamed.   
"KAHHH!" Jaune screamed at the top of his lungs as his ass was pulled apart! Jaune let out a shriek of pure pleasure! Jaune felt him ass pussy pulled apart waves of electric ecstasy rolled over his mind as he- 

"FUCK! Yang!" Jaune screamed as her dick found his prostate. Her prostate batterer found his special button as she smirked.  
Jaune's dick throbbed! His dick felt like a dam was breaking, his first orgasm was rapidly approaching as-

"Hold on I'm going to be rough." Yang hissed kissing Jaune roughly on the lips as he whimpered as Yang began to thrust!

For the next half hour, the team Saber dorm was filled with rough feminine grunts and high-pitched male squeals! Jaune screamed at the top of his lungs the wet slapping of flesh on flesh filled the air as Yang railed him!

Jaune let out a scream of pleasure as Yang drilled him! She pounded him like he was a fleshlight. Her two feet of horse cock slammed into him plowing in and out of his tight ass pussy making him scream! 

"AH! Yang! Fuck! Fuck me! Fucke me! Harder! Deeper! Fuck me please!" Jaune screamed as Yang ranted he wrapped his legs around her back pulling her deeper and deeper into his ass pussy. Yang grunted pistoning in and out slamming into Jaune like a steam piston!

Her dick felt like it was being melted as she growled.  
"Oh, I'm going to fuck you alright! Gonna breed this slutty ass pussy!" Yang hissed as she railed Jaune! Her dick plowing in and out of his ass Jaune's foot of cock was leaking like a broken faucet as Yang growled!

Jaune's needy ass pussy clamped down gripping her dick fight her tooth and nail for every inch of her dick as-

"Fuck! Here I cum!"  
"Inside! Do it inside!"   
"Take it male!" Yang screamed as she came! Her dick exploded! She felt her cock throb her balls twitch and pulse she came!

"Fuck me!" Yang hissed her dick erupting pumping Jaune with a gallon of thick boiling frothing futa cum as-  
"AIIIE!" Jaune screamed the first orgasm of his life ripped out of him!  
"YANG!" Jaune screamed as years of pent up orgasms erupted from his dick as an almost futa amount of cum splattered her on his face as he shrieked! His face a mix of pure pleasure as both teens lost their virginities together.

As Jaune and Yang came Jaune screamed in bliss he did it! He came from being pounded! From now on he could cum like this whenever he wanted!

"Yang... thank you... I can't repay you enough." Jaune said his belly bloated from her cum as she smirked her cock hard as rock deep in him as she smirked.  
"No prob babe don't think about it! I'm sure you'll be doing this a lot in the future."  
"I know I will-  
"If you have the time to talk open up."   
"What? I mpgh!" Jaune gagged as something long and impossibly thick was forced into his mouth. A nice meaty taste filled his mouth as Weiss put all of her eighteen inches of six and three-quarters thick deck down his mouth! Jaune screamed he came just from his throat fucking as Yang smirked.  
"Cumming just from blowing a futa? Now that is a slut!" Yang said as Weiss flipped Jaune over making him stand on his hands and knees the boy split between two massive cocks as-  
"Quiet Xiao-long. He is my future wife, now unless you can fuck him for the rest of the night be quiet."  
"Oh don't worry about me Weiss, it's just like I said? I'm Yang Xiao-Long and I can fuck all night long!"


	2. Fight or fight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune gets more... broken in by his futa team he learns the ins and outs of having a perpetually aroused team and he finally learns that just because he wants to be a hunter there is a reason that males are not readily let into a huntress academy as he sees the Grimm up close and personal...

The morning in team Saber's dorm was never a silent thing as often the thee futa's or well only two of them were awoken by the hard wet, harsh slapping sounds of flesh slapping against flesh. The sounds of flesh slapping flesh filled the air as Weiss did what she did best. 

 

_ Smack! Smack!  _ The harsh sound of Weiss's thick, soft fall sized balls slapping against a tight throat that was full to the brim with an eighteen inches long six and three quarter's thick cock!

 

The cock belonged to one Weiss Schnee the irritated futa and the throat  Jaune Arc or if you were asking Weiss or well anyone other than Jaune Jaune Schnee who was busy in the second half of his hour-long wake-up call.

 

"Fucking take it, take my  _ cock  _ male," Weiss said her cold eyes glared down locking onto the cobalt ones of Jaune's. Her dick slamming in and out of his mouth, making the loud smacking of flesh on flesh and the choking sounds of a boy choking on a dick to fill the team's dorm.  

 

Jaune gagged happy tears filled his eyes as Weiss  _ groaned _ . 

"Fucking hell, gonna cum! Fuck, take it!" Weiss hissed as she finally came! Her dick fired off like a fire hose! Weiss grunted Jaune's tight, velvety mouth once again took a load form her cock as the fifth load from her massive cock that morning actually.

 

"Fuck me I  _ needed  _ this," Weiss said as she let out a sigh, she rubbed Jaune's face getting the side of his head as she smirked at her fiance. 

She smiled loving as Jaune lovingly gulped down her fifth massive load of thick creamy futa cream made Weiss smiled as she felt the warmth of love flowing out of her chest as she rubbed his face.

 

She felt the cum from Jaune on her back her male had cum mo less than four times without her so much as looking at his dick. A more laborious task then you would think especially when you saw Jaune had a foot of nearly wrist thick cock between his legs. Really Jaune was blessed by the divine.

 

The goddess gave you a dick for a reason when I am ready, we will take it to the next level. Weiss thought to smile as she sighed. Taking a deep breath before gulping.

 

"Thank you very much for that Jaune. Please make sure to clean up well after it will not look good if you do not look your best when you go to class."

_"MPGHHAA!"_ Jaune said as Weiss sighed.

 

"Talking with your mouth full is rude Jaune. Now come on, you need to shower." Weiss said as she with great effort removed her dick form the sickly heaven of Jaune's mouth groaning in pleasure as his  _ tight _ , velvety office fought both tooth and nail to keep her dick lodged deep inside. 

 

"A.H.! Good morning Weiss!" Jaune said, smiling ear to ear Weiss grinned as she took her cock off his face still trailing long lines of spit as she nodded.

"And a good morning to you Jaune now get dressed we have a full day today, and I won't tolerate us being late. Yang?"

"Yeah, boss?" Yang asked smirking still stroking her massive horse dick.  She had been jerking her cock this whole time licking her lips as she nodded.

 

"Take Jaune into the shower and thoroughly wash him, will you?"

"Oh, you bet I will! I will get deep in him and clean out every bit of him! I'll cum in every nook and cranny!" 

 

"I said wash not fuck him. But if you must do it you must but make sure! That he is presentable for class. He has to look his best."

"Before you fuck him in public again." Blake the dooly reserved once sais as Weiss paused as she looked to the futa teammate friend of hers that was not trying to fuck Jaune.

 

Blake was very... calm about Jaune she could and did fuck him, but she did her sex private. She liked her sex one on one with Jaune and showed almost no interest in him beside platonic friendship during the day in Beacon. 

 

Strange she must be a traditionalist to me. Weiss thought as Jaune walked on shaky legs his legs not making that much progress as Yang sighed walking over to him and putting a hand over the shoulder. 

 

"Ok, I got you, here we go," Yang said, putting an arm out her shoulder picking him up over her shoulder as Jaune yelped!

 

"Yang! Wait a second!"

"Oh come on we got a schedule to keep! And we are going to make sure that we get to class on time! Ain't that right Weiss?" Yang asked as Wess rolled her eyes. She let out a tired sigh as she shook her head.

 

"Be sure that he is out of the shower in ten minutes I want both of you showered and washed by the time we walk out of the door," Weiss said as she looked at Blake who was fully dressed her seventeen-inch soft thick cock hard as a rock as she read a small book.

 

"You sure you don't want to fuck Jaune in the shower?"

"Yea I'm fine I won't fuck him this early. I will wait for a more private time, and then I will make love to him." Blake said, not looking up from her social studies book as Weiss paused looked at the girl's book as she paused. 

_ What the hell? _

 

"Blake?"

"Yes, Weiss what's wrong?" Blake asked, flipping a page her cock throbbing as Weiss frowned.

 

"Your book..."

"Yeah? What about it?"

"It's upside down," Weiss said as Blake froze her cat ears went ramrod straight as she paused her brow began to sweat as she coughed.

"I-what do you mean upside down?" Blake asked, rapidly slipping the book as Weiss cocked her head.

 

"Your book it  _ was  _ upside down, how long were your reading it like that?" Weiss asked as Blake blushed a bright shade of crimson her face turned beet red as she gulped once.

 

"I! It was an accident! I really didn't mean to read it upside down! I only did that for a second!" Blake said as Weiss's eyes narrowed down to her.

 

"You say that, but you were reading that book since I was up fucking Jaune's mouth... why did you wait till now to change its position?"

"I... It was not what you think!" Blake said as Weiss saw something a bit fishy going on and she did not mean Blake's taste in food. 

 

"You, no how did you read a book upside for an hour?"

"I! I can explain!"

"That you were reading a book upside down for an hour? You can explain that?"  

"Look I know that it might not seem like I was reading! But I was reading, ok!"

"I am not doubting that you were reading or well I am, I am just asking how you were reading when you had the book upside down? How did you do that?" 

"I was not reading futa on male faunus human edition princess of the shores saves blonde boi from oppressive mother part give the silver collection ok! I Just wasn't!"

"I never said that you were.... what... what the hell did you say?"

"Nothing!" Blake said as she blushed even brighter than her face now a dark red as-

 

_ "A.H.! Oh god! Fuck me! please!"  _ The girls heard the sharp moans of Jaune from the bathroom as Yang had apparently gone to the more intimate part of her shower with Jaune as Weiss shook her head.

 

"Whatever you say, Blake... I just... do what you do but please try to keep that filth-

 

"It's not  _ filth  _ it's art, ok!?" Blake shouted anger in her face, her fangs flashing out as she gripped her now upright book glaring daggers at Weiss. 

"If you say so Blake but keep it away from Jaune I don't want to corrupt Jaune ok? Who knows what will happen to him if he reads that stuff?" Weiss asked as she frowned to her friend.

 

_ Really it is one thing to like to find release once or twice in your day but come on! We are in a room with a male! We can't just have pornography out! What will we do if Jaune finds it our Oum forbids reads it!?  _ Weiss thought as Blake nodded. 

 

"Of course, I know better, letting a male read pornography? What kind of futa would I be?" Blake asked a slight tick on her face. 

 

_ Reading porn? Come on Weiss who would just let a male read porn? That's insane! What if he gets a bad idea and loses his innocence over it!  _

"Good I'm just glad that we are on the same page here."

"Of course I won't let Jaune near my por- My art."

"Whatever  _ you  _ want to call it."

"It's  _ art _ !"

"If you say so..." 

\-----

"Ok team Raven! I hope you are all ready to start the day with a bang!" Ruby said still trying and succeeding! Or so she hoped to get into her role as a team leader.

 

_ Oh gosh! I hope I said that right! I've been doing this for three weeks, so I need to be good at it! I hope that I am good at it! I wonder if Weiss has problems doing this!?  _ Ruby thought as her team nodded.

 

"I am ready when you are a partner." Pyrrha the perfect angle of a part and also a futa said as Ruby smiled.

"Thanks, Pyr! I knew I could count on you!"

"I am also ready-

"Let's go break some legs!" Rin and Nora, the more... out there a part of her team said as Ruby nodded.

 

_ They are a bit strange, but I  am glad that there are all on board team, Raven!  _ Ruby thought as she turned around facing the door as she prepared to lead her team to victory or death!

 

"Ok team  _ Raven _ ! Onward to victory and cookies!"

"And then, pancakes!"

"Yes! And pancakes!" Ruby said as her, and her team walked outside waling no stride forward into the unknown. Ready to save the world and better it as a place more males futa and everything other creature that was not the Grimm-

Smack! Smack!

 

"A.H.! A.H.! Oh, goddess! Weiss! Weiss!" The sharp masculine screams of a boi being ripped in two filled Ruby's ears as she paused. 

 

"Fucking take it! Fuck you are so tight in the morning! How did you get so tight?" Weiss asked the fellow leader and  _ maybe friend? Maybe enemy most likely enemy  _ Weiss Schnee was busy fucking her best friend! And she really did mean that!

 

Pyrrha was nice, but Ruby was a bit intimidated by her amazon of a partner. 

_ She's bigger than me taller stronger, and her cock is thicker! She's just a better futa! _ Ruby thought as she blushed. 

 

_ Smack! Smack! _

_ "A.H.! A.H.! Weiss!  Please! More! Harder! Deeper!"  _ Jaune said as Weiss railed him! The futa grunted in exertion her hand gripping Jaune's thing wist in a death grip as she was busy shover every last inch of her eighteen? Inches long six and three-quarters thick dock right down into Jaune's tight boi pussy!

 

 Weiss grunted forcing every last inch of her cock in as deep as humanly possible making Jaune scream! The male's own cock that was nothing to scoff at was spraying the walls with cum thick gooey ropes as Ruby blushed.

 

_ His dick is a blessing of the diving goddess! I wonder what it would be like to suck it?  _ Ruby thought to blush as-

 

_ "FUCK! Take it!"  _ Weiss said cumming int Jaune' undoubtedly heavenly tight boi pussy! THe futa grunted cumming for the second time in the hallway. Both Raven and Saber were used to this morning ritual Weiss fucking Jaune in the hall Jaune screaming for more and Ruby once again still being the only virign on her team, or she thought she was the only virign.

 

_ Look at her! No way Pyrrha is! And Rin and Nora are a way too hung and active to be virgins! I bet I might die a virgin!" _

"Good boy Jaune I love you."

"Love you too babe," Jaune said as  Weiss as they untangled and walked off.

\-----

"I am just trying to say! It's just one time!"

"The answer is  _ no  _ Jaune."

"But Weiss!"

" _ No _ ! You will eat  _ three  _ meals a day, that is final!" Weiss told her fiance as she refused his request to have a cum diet. 

 

_ The foolishness! _ Weiss thought, shaking her head how Jaune got it into his head that anyone could live on a cum diet was insane! I bet it was Blake who got it into his head! She is always reading that smut in the dorms! 

 

_ What did I say about reading it, Blake?! You are corrupting the male!  _ Weiss glared as she felt Jaune shuffled his soft oh it was so soft  _ bubbly  _ but on her dick.

 

Weiss raised her eyebrow as Jaune's heavenly ass hotdogged her cock on the table.

 

_ If you think that you can change my mind that easy then you are sorely mistaken!  _ Weiss thought as-

 

"Aw just let him have some fun! He's just looking to feel his independence." Yang said winking at Yang, licking her lips as she blew a kiss to Jaune.

 

"If you cum over here then I'll make sure that you get all the protein that you need babe," Yang said as she leaned over the table showing off her cleavage as Jaune blushed shuffling in Weiss's lap as she growled.

 

" _ Yang _ ! Stop teasing Jaune! You are filling his head will all kinds of nonsense ideas!"

"Nonsense? What kind?"

"Like he can or should have a  _ pure  _ cum diet! What's wrong with you!?"

"Hey! I think he can have a pure cum diet if he wants! He's an adult! Let him choose what he wants to eat!"

"I normally will, and I do let him choose but! You can not expect him to eat a diet that will  _ literally  _ kill him!" 

"I don't think it will kill me," Jaune said blushing not looking Weiss in her eyes as she sighed rolling them in her head she needed to be blunt on this. 

 

"Jaune let me be  _ clear  _ about this. You can not eat, you can not exist on a pure cum diet. You will only die.  You can not get by on  _ protein _ . You need  _ carbohydrates  _ to live! You need that to exist! A balanced diet is needed to have a healthy lifestyle Jaune, and a pure cum diet will kill you! You will  literally  _ wither  _ away and die due to lack of carbs!"

"But I think I can make it-

 

"Enough! You will have three full, balanced meals every day or so help me! I will shove the food down your mouth, ok!?" Weiss hissed as she put a mass of bacon in Jaune's mouth, shoving his breakfast deep down into his mouth, making him choke!

 

"You  _ say  _ that, but I bet you just wanted an excuse to shove your meat down his mouth."

"YANG!" Ruby hissed as Weiss felt her eyes twitch as a murderous glare left her face.

"If I wanted fellatio from my fiance I would simply kindly ask him to give me some. If he says yes, then I will be happy if he says no, I will also be happy, but I do not need an excuse to ask him for oral sex!"

"But you do throat fuck him in his sleep. I mean that's one helluva wake-up."

"Blake?! No one is asking you anything!" Weiss said hissing as Blake smirked.

 

"You are just jealous Jaune wants to do kinky things with Yang and me."

"What!? How can I be jealous! Me and Jaune do kinky things every day!"

"Uh? What? You do... deep throat, missionary, doggy. 

 

“That seems  _ pretty  _ vanilla if you ask me," Yang said, shrugging her shoulders as Weiss growled her hands moving up and down shoving more meat into Jaune's mouth the boy gagging as his mouth was filled with the meat they didn't want for once. "Weiss! I can't talk!" Jaune said as Weiss shoved more and more meat down his mouth as she hissed! 

"Just take the meat!" Weiss hissed as Blake grinned.

"Oh yeah, really nice."

"Quiet! Jaune likes eating meat!"

"I like dick!" 

"We know." Blake Yang and Weiss all said at once as Blake sighed.

"You do know that feeding him bacon and sausage is not carbs right? You need bread, potatoes, or  pasta to do that." Weiss paused she had a point... there were no serious carbs on Jaune's plate and- 

 

"I... you do have a point... I will see to this in his dietary plan later on."

"I can pick my own food!" Jaune said finally finishing choking down Weiss's meat. Jaune forced down the wad of meat as he gasped!  

 

"I can pick out what I eat!"

"You will forgive me if that is hard to believe."

"He did pick a plate full of pancakes and bacon. There was apple, meat, and carbs on it in the beginning.  _ You  _ are the one forcing meat into it." Rin said the calm dark haired futa not opening her eyes. Weiss paused a shiver of trepidation ran down her spine as Rin opened her magenta eyes smugly staring at Weiss as she paused. 

 

"I! I did not see that if I had known that then I would have just told Jaune to sit on my lap!"

"But you put him there, he was going to sit next to Yang before your glyphs pulled him," Nora added downing Jaune's plate of pancakes that she had swiped when Jaune was otherwise preoccupied.  Nora choked the food down as she smiled.

 

'You  _ say  _ you are just helping, but I think you just want his bubbly ass on your dick."

"Valkyrie! That is not it! Jaune is in my lap for his own protection! Not some weird public fetish!" |

"But you have a weird public fetish," Blake said as Weiss looked like she would turn crimson.

"No, I do not! I do not have any fetishes! I have  _ hobbies!” _ Weiss defended as her friends deadpanned her. 

  
“Sure you do have  _ hobbies,” _ Yang said with air quotes as Weiss growled.   
“I do have hobbies! I do  _ not _ have fetishes!” 

"Yes, you do." Raven and Y.B.J. said as they all looked at Weiss like she had grown another arm.

 

"What!? Name one fetish that I have! I bet you can't!"

"Just one?"

"That would be hard." Blake and Jaune said deadpan as Weiss hissed.

"Ok! Jaune!"

"Yes?"

"If you can name more than one of my fetishes that I do not have I will give you a blowjob every night and swallow!" 

"Ok. _ Dominance, public, throat fucking, sleep sex, rough sex, choking, deep throat, dirty talk, light bondage- _

 

"Stop talking!" Weiss hissed her face beet red her hand flying up as she gripped Jaune's neck!

 

_ Stupid male! Talking back to your fiance! I'll wring your neck!" _

"So are you going to give him his blowjobs in the dorm or?" Yang asked as Weiss gagged! Caught in her own words, she groaned.

 

"I am going to be in class, ok! I expect you all to be there! Jaune!"

"Yes!?"

"You are going to ask me for a blowjob every night! One that I will lovingly give you because I love you and in return, I will not put you on the ceiling for the rest of the week!"

"You know I think you are cuter when you are blushing."

_ "Stop talking!"  _

_ \----- _

 

"What did I tell you!? I told you that this might be a thing!" Weiss hissed as Jaune whimpered the male fiance of hers shuffled on his seat his face twisted contorting in pain as he groaned.

 

"But! But! It's not like that!"

"Then what is it like?! You all knew what was going to happen! I warned you three but did you listen to me!? No! No one listens to Weiss, the leader!"

"It was just for fun!" Jaune said whimpered as-

 

"Come on  _ Weiss Cream!  _ Cut him some slack, will you?"

"NO I will not, and I will not cut you two some slack either! I told you both that Jaune was too weak to fuck, but what happened? All three of you decided to fuck all night long! Now Jaune cannot sit right due to the pain and you two are just lucky that I said no Jauen sax for two days and not a damned week!"  

"You can't do that!" Yang whimpered as she felt her legs go weak.

"I can't _not_ fuck Jaune for a week!"

"Yeah! Weiss that's too much!"

"Not when you put the health of my fiance, your teammates, and I hope your friend in jeopardy! You need to think of Jaune's well being! Some fun is all welcome, but he is a person! In need of delicate care!"

"You just him to sit in your lap is all," Yang mumbled as Weiss went beet red at the word.

 

"That is none of your business! Now Jaune in my lap now!" Weiss said as Jaune gulped moving painfully slowly his ass felt like it was falling apart as he whimpered. 

 

"Weiss it hurts!" Jaune said even if Weiss's lap was infinitely softer than the chair he was still sore from having his ass split in four! Two cocks took their time that night plowing into him one after the other. Blake and Yang, not spitroasting but taking turn plowing his ass in every position mating press, missionary, doggy,  Nelson, his ass was so pounded he did not know how it was even sticking! 

 

"You  _ earned  _ that pain Jaune now be quiet the lesson is going to begin," Weiss said as class began.

 

Throughout the class, Weiss made sure to tech Jaune a lesson about what happens when he pushes his body beyond its natural boundary. Weiss took her and between the profess Beatrice Oobleck's words. She gripped Jaune's ass with both hands forcing her soft hands on Jaune's supple succulent ass cheeks, making him groan and whimper.

 

He hissed whimpered as Weiss squeezed his tender ass, making him cry.

"Weiss! Please don't grope me that hard!" Jaune begged as Weiss glared down at him.

 

"You  _ will  _ learn your lesson one way or the other. Now either use the safe word that we both agreed on or this is going to keep happening for the rest of the class." Weiss said as Jaune whimpered his ass pathetically still sore was being mauled by his fiance as his natural slutty instincts took over his self-preservation as she began to grind his ass down on her cock despite the hands roughhouse and manhandling his  _ soft  _ cheeks.

 

"You are so asking for it," Weiss said an irritated smile played her lips as she licked them as she gripped Jaune's ass. Weiss held onto Jaune's ass for the rest of class gripping groping him not letting him take a second to recuperate as she attacked his vulnerable rear! Her hands taking meaty handfuls of his ass as Jaune whimpered. 

 

"A.H.! Weiss! Please! Stop!" Jaune whimpered his foot of cock hard as a rock in his shorts Weiss was not yet making him crossdress, that seemed to be a fetish- Hobby that he was reluctant to do so at least when they were not in the privacy of their own room.

 

I'll have you in a skirt in public soon enough. Weiss reasoned as Jaune gasped. She took some pity on her lover as she gave him one and she did dean only one out of his current predicament.

 

"If you get on your knees and blow me in class, I will not only stop groping you. I will put the healing cream on your ass before the class ends and not right after. One time deal." Weiss said as Jaune paused, thinking before grinding back down his ass crushing her dick as he picked his path.  

 

After the class, Weiss had taken diligent notes even while griping Jaune's succulent cheeks she had her lover bent over her knees after the class including the teacher had left the room as she glared down at him.

 

"You are in for a real punishment Jaune," Weiss said Jaune's foot od dick leaked his inner masochist taking over he shook his still supple _semi-purple_ ass that was begging for her to spank it!

 

Weiss did _not_ spank him that might cause undue pain, and while she wanted Jaune to be punished to cause him pain beyond what was needed was not allowed. She would not be cruel.

 

"You are going to have this in you until  _ I _ say otherwise," Weiss said as she took out a large thick, shiny silver but plug with the letter's S.D.C. written on it. Spitting on it Weiss jammed it up Jaune's tight ass in one motion!

 

"A.H.H.! Weiss!" Jaune screamed as he came! His dick fired down painting the floor with cum! He whimpered his toes curling up as Weiss sighed. 

 

"I am trying to punish you the least you can do is act like it's a punishment," Weiss said, fighting down the smile in her lips. She loved how much of a slut Jaune was. The love of her young life was the perfect male for her and his but was going to be ripped in half before she was finished with him but for now?

 

"Weiss? Can we go to class now?" Jaune said groaning in pleasure his bliss clear as hay the boy shaking his ass grinding down onto his plug as Weiss sighed.

 

"Not yet that was just the first part, now your real punishment begins," Weiss said as she pushed a button on her scroll. There was a mechanical whirring that filled the air as jaune yelped! The plug that was already shoved deep inot his ass began to shake and vibrate! Jaune let out a yelp of pleassure his dick firing off again from pure anal stimulation s Jaune cried out! 

" _ Weiss _ ! Ahh! It's vibrating! It's shaking deep in my ass!"

 

_ Whack _ ! Weiss spanked Jaune on his lower legs avoiding the painful sore ass cheeks of her lover as she took a deep breath sighing as she shook her head. 

 

"That plug will be vibrating for the rest of the day. It will stay like that for as long as I think it is necessary. You will be taking this punishment for the foreseeable future, and you will not have it the moment that I decided that you have learned your lesson about your own body." Weiss said pulling up Jaune's shorts making sure to pull them extra tight! 

 

Jaune cried out as he stained his own shots, making a massive dark stain appear on the front of them as he came inside of them, making a mess of his pants as he whimpered.

"A.H.! Weiss! I.T. feels so good!"

"I.T.'s not supposed to, but I suppose that is just a part of life. Now let's go to class." Weiss said, smiling, helping Jaune up as she leads him to class. 

\-----

"And if you will turn to page eighty-three you will see-

 

_ Smack! Smack! _ The hard wet smacking sounds of flesh on flesh filled Glynda's ears as she paused. The elderly futa dean of Beacon gulped she had not expected a male this year, and she was not sure what she was thinking was going to happen when his team was so friendly with him.

"And if you look here you can see that-

 

"A.H.! A.H.! Weiss! Please! Fuck me! Fuck me harder! Deeper! Please pound my boi pussy!" The harsh  _ shrieking  _ melodic voice of Jaune Arc filled Glynda's ears as she paused. Her legs let out a shiver of fear and pleassure as she let out a gulp! She wanted to go to the side of the class and yank off her stocking and stork her mammoth of a cock that was literally able to classify as a third leg as she saw the scene. 

 

"Fuck! Your ass is tight! I tried to make you learn your lesson with the plug, but I guess you are just too much of a slut to learn! You need a real dick in you right!? You want this dick, don't you!" Weiss said, bouncing Jaune up and down on her dick! Making the boy scream in pleassure! Weiss bounced Jaune up and down relentlessly mercilessly pounding his tight oh it had to be tight. 

 

Glynda knew that futa's like men and me like futa but besides having a dick to put almost ninety percent of the population to shame Glynda was for all the power and all the fame she had gained a giving. She was a literal forty-year-old  _ virgin  _ futa that had not even been  _ kissed _ !

 

_ Why can't I get a male for myself? What do they have that I do not? She thought she wanted a male; she would be nice to him! She would make sure to fuck him extra gentle or as hard as they wanted! I would always look him in his eyes while jerking his dick. _

 

_ I would blow him or ride him as much as he wanted really!  _ She would be the perfect futa for any male she just needed to find one that was ok with her.

 

_ "FUCK! FUCK! A.H.! CUMMING!"   _ You better not wast a single drop Jaune! If even a drop is spilled out of your ass, I am going to be furious! A.H.!   _ Cumming! Fucking take it male!”   _ Weiss sad pumping Jaune with a  gallon of fat futa cum! 

 

She busted her fat salty nut right into Jaune's ass! The boy screamed in pleassure before her dick fell out of his tight virgin ass with a wet plop! Letting a wave of cum pour out onto the floor as she hissed.

 

"Jaune! I warned you! Now clean that up with your tongue now!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Jaune said stars eyes as Glynda paused. 

 

_ Maybe... maybe I can ask him out? Weiss is willing to share maybe I can work with him?  _ Glynda thought the hapless romantic seeing the first chance to really date a male as she smiled. 

_ Ok, Glynda! You can do this! Just be confident! You are Glynda Goodwitch! Short! Sweet! Falls of the tongue and the males love it!  _

"Now! To why the goddess decided that all males must be treated as sacred things in need of our protection!" 

\------

 

"The first match! Pyrrha Nikos!" Glynda said as Pyrrha smiled.

"It will be a pleasure to fight."

"Versus! J _ aune Arc!?"  _ Glynda shouted as-

"Ok! Let's go!" Jaune said twirling his Pickaxe. 

 

"Jaune! You sure you want this?" Ruby said fear in her silver eyes the thought of a male fighting both intriguing and terrifying the futa as-

 

"You don't have to do this dude. No shame in backing out, no pressure either way." Yang said frowning she knew that sitting back while a male was hurt was not going to slide not to her. 

 

_ Raven might have been a distant mom but she raised me better than that.  _

"Jaune you can ask for a break." Blake sighed frowning as she gripped her and.

"Jaune if you back off I will not be displeased nor will I punish you." 

"Weiss guys I came here to be a hunter! I can't do that if I never fight! Now let's go!" Jaune said smiling as Pyrrha gulped as she followed her cute male friend down into the combat arena.  

"I! Ok, the rules are as follows both of you will battle until one of your auras is in the red, one of you is ringed out or one has quit the battle. Until that happens fight as you would in the field."

"But... Miss Goodwitch... he is a male... surely you do _not_ expect me to go all out on him, do you?" Pyrrha asked the confliction clear in her eyes.

 

"Yes. In fact, I do. You do not know what Mister Arc will face in the field to not go full on him today will be to do him a disservice. Now fight!" Glynda said backing off as-

 

_ "Pyrrha!  _ Don't you hurt him!"

"Watching you  _ cereal girl! I _ f you mess up a hair on his end I break your  _ neck!" _

"Fight _ fair,"  _ WBY Said as one as Jaune blushed.

"Don't listen to them! Fight as hard as you can!" Jaune yelled pulling back-

"Don't you hurt him!"

"Break _ her l _ egs Jaune!" 

"Nora!? I'm your teammate!" Pyrrha said as Jaune threw a small black block to her.

"Pay attention!" Jaune said as Pyrrha tried to use her semblance on the object.

_ Probably a flashbang males so predictable, the cant use weapons also- _

_ FITUM! _ Whatever the object was it was unaffected by her semblance it stuck to her shield affixing itself before-

 

"What the hell?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune clicked a button. There was a loud click! And the room turned to white... 

Pyrrha woke in a _ hospital... _

 

"Ahhhhh where am I?" Pyrrha asked her head felt like a pick had been jammed deep inside of it. Her mind was a blur a loud ringing sound filled her ears as she whimpered. 

"Well, it looks like you decided to get up." A calm voice said a nurse faunus walked up to Pyrrha. She had a bushy raccoon tail and orange eyes with the name Sandra on her shirt. 

"What happened to me?" Pyrrha asked it hurt to move her body felt like it had been run over by a truck! 

"You lost a fight, to a _male."_

 -----

When the smoke cleared Jaune was not sure of what to think.

"I won?" Jaune asked as his opponent Pyrrha was for all intents and purposes was knocked out. Pyrrha was on the floor her aura nonexistent and- 

"Mister Arc!?" The dean Glynda said as Jaune paused.

"Yes, ma'am? What's the matter?" Jaune asked looking as the dean looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"Mister Arc! What are you _thinking_!?" Glynda screamed as she began to call the infirmary...

"Jaune! You can not just blow up your opponent!" Miss Goodwitch yelled as Jaune flushed.

 

"But you said not to hold back." Jaune defended as she groaned.

"I said don't hold back! Not almost kill her! You could have killed Pyrrha!"

"I didn't know!"

"I! Jaune from now on you can not use a full charge when you fight your opponents. I am saying this as the dean, and you combat teacher. You will use a dramatically lessened charge do I make myself clear?" 

"Yes, ma'am," Jaune said as Glynda sighed.

"Good. I am glad that we cleared this all up before anyone got seriously injured or more so." Glynda said wincing as Pyrrha was taken to the infirmary by twin medics as Glynda paused.  

"You really need to learn the limits of you weapons Mister Arc! What if Pyrrha was hurt?" 

"Then she should not allow herself." 

"Miss Schnee while I know you are being defensive of your partner please note that I need my students all of them alive and in more or less one piece alright?"

"Yes, ma'am. Can I take my partner back to our room?"

"Fine. But Jaune after this you are to use a significantly lesser charge in your weapons alright?" Glynda asked Jaune nodded as he turned wincing as he saw Pyrrha's knocked out form being carried away.

 

Ruby fluttered nervously by her silver eyes wide in panic as she looked ready to break into tears at a moment's notice. 

"I really hope that she is ok," Jaune said as Weiss pulled him. Not letting him look at Pyrrha the futa yanked Jaune into her own arm making sure he yelped out loud as Weiss shook her head looking at Pyrrha like she had in some way been a disappointment to her and not just the unfortunate recipient of a shaped mining charge to the chest. 

"Don't worry about her Jaune."  

 

Over the next two weeks, people came to learn to fear the male of Beacon.

"Ok, Jaune! You won't get me that easy-

_BAM!_ There was a scream Ruby went flying into the wall even a minor charge sent the reaper crashing haphazardly into the wall her aura shattered like it was glass as Jaune sighed.

 

"Winner! Arc!" Glynda said as the winning streak went on.

"Ok lover boy! Do you worst! I'm not as easy as my sister- 

_ BANG!  _

"WInner Arc!" Glynda yelled as Yang crashed itno a wall the futa made a human-shaped crater in it as Jaune's smaller charge knocked her out of the ring in one hit.

_"Bull shit!_ " Yang yelled as Jaune won again.

"I"ll break your legs!"

"Jaune please think of this as nothing more than a requirement ok?" 

"Jaune I know what you are thinking but don't-

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_ All three warmings met wet explosions as Jaune one by one defeated each of his futa friends and team and soon was the highest rated fighter in all of Beacon without even taking a shred of damage...

\-----

 

"Please stay together! Move as one! No one is to leave their assigned partners side!" Glynda said as the bullhead touched down in the forever fall. The craft had touched down and the ship was emptied as the futa's and sole male walked out. 

"Jaune stay close to her ok? I do not want to hear about you running off ok?" Weiss asked Blake by her side. 

Jaune nodded he had been assigned to Ruby for this trip his best friend and really the only other futa out of his team he felt like he could talk to. 

"Ok! Jaune! You ready to get some sap?!" Ruby chirped as Jaune gave Ruby a half smile.

"Yeah!" Jaune said as a memory began to take root... 

\-----

 

"Ruby!"

"Jaune!" Jaune's best futa friend even more than Weiss, or Yang and Blake said as they sat at a table. THe two were alone a rare thing for lunch as Jaune smirked. He knew that it was time for him to finally test his mettle. He brought out his arm slamming it down on the table with a bang! As he smirked.

 

Ok, Jaune you can do this! You just have to beat her in an arm wrestling competition. Jaune thought with a grin. He had been training for years and now was the time to put his training into action!

 

He just had to find a way to show him that he could win.

I can do this I am stronger than I ever was. I'm doing this for me. 

Jaune was right he was doing this for himself. Ruby was the weakest futa relatively speaking even the weakest futa could easily cream the strongest man dragging him across the floor with basic ease but!

Jaune had been training years in the mines he can take her! Or he should...                           

"Arm wrestle!"

"Oh? You want to wrestle me? Bring it on!" Ruby said as she put her arm down facing his. Jaune and her linked fingers as-

"Go!" Jaune said as he pressed with all his might! He forced his fingers down making sure to put every last ounce of his will power into his fingers. 

He forced his hand down grunting in exertion as Ruby's arms shook!? 

She's shaking! I can beat her! I can-

Ruby gave a small grunt of exertion as wham! Jaune's arm slammed into the table Ruby forced his arm back down on the table making sure to almost crush his arm as she won the fight.

 

"Hah! I won!" Ruby said smirking smiling ear to ear the futa defeating Jaune in one stroke. As Ruby beat Jaune he paused his smile flipping on itself. Ruby defeated him with no extra effort barley grunting as she defeated Jaune...

 

Even after all my training? After everything that I have done, she just beat me like that? I... how can she do that? After everything! I did all that work in the mines! I worked my ass off in those damned mines! Ruby never does any work in the arms and she can just beat me?! How!? How?! That's not fair! That's not fair in the slightest- 

 

"Jaune! Jaune? Can you hear me!" Ruby shouted as Ruby shook Jaune out of his trance. Jaune gasped he was walking in the woods with Ruby she seemed to be curious her arms full of sap jars. 

"AH! Sorry, Ruby, I was just thinking..."

"About what?"

"I... just how my Beacon life is going you know? I was just wondering what I was gonna do when I get back to school you know?"

"You mean besides let me bounce on your dick?" Ruby asked a grin in her lips. Jaune blushed it was a well-kept secret between the two that the study sessions that they went two always ended with Jaune on his back Rubys' soft lips on his face her diamond breaking cunt bouncing up and down on his dick. 

 

Jaune screaming her name as his cock stretched out her impossibly tight futa cunt meant for getting pleassure from much, much smaller dicks as Jaunes' foot of wrist-thick cock stretched her open!

 

 Jaune blushed Ruby was the only futa that let herself be penetrated by him she seemed to like that more than giving. she had not even used her dick on him really. 

 

She does not like to fuck. Jaune thought as he sighed he just wanted to go home and sleep. All my training and I'm not able to overpower the weakest futa... I only win because of my bombs or mines. WIthout those things then Iw ould never stand a chance in a fight with a futa, what am I going to do if when my bombs run out? What then? Jaune thought as Ruby paused licking her lips. 

 

In a second her lips pressed to his she put her jars down her soft lips latched on as- 

 

"GAH!" A scream of pain filled the air Ruby hissed gripping the back of Jaune's head before they both looking out ahead.

"Help! Please! Help!" A feminine voice yelled as Ruby broke their liplock. As they both shared a look.

"Someone is in trouble," Ruby said ready Crescent Rose Jaune drew shrieking Wale just as she did as he nodded.

 

"Yeah let's go help them out!" Jaune said as Ruby nodded and they ran.

\-----

"Die!" Jaune yelled as Ruby fired the bullet killed a Beowulf as Jaune slid to the downed futa female with orange hair.

 

"Hey! Name's Jaune Arc you?"

_ "Cardi! Cardi Winchester! Fuck!" _ She hissed her leg was broken her body covered in sap.

 

"The sap is attracting the Grimm!" Ruby said as Jaune bent down focusing some aura into Cardi's leg. She winced in pain as Jaune grunted.

 

"Fuck! Male that hurts!"

"Sorry! But we need to get you on your feet! We got kind of a Grimm problem if you can't see!" Jaune said as it was true they were surrounded. Jaune saw dozens' upon dozens of Beowulfs and even some Ursa coming his way.  The Grimm were coming out of the woods in a rolling tide of black and red as- 

 

"Jaune! We need to help Cardi!" Ruby said as Carid wince! her leg had to be broken she was not going to be running anywhere. Jaune paused his mind racing as he gulped.

 

"Ruby _ run." _

"What!?" Both Rung and Cardi said as Jaune sighed. 

"You need to get out of here now. "

"But what about you!?" Ruby demanded as Jaune took a defensive stance in front of her.  Jaune took his pickaxe as he gripped it tightly eyes narrowed in defiance at the enemy that was inching closer. 

 

"I can hold them off."

"If you think I am going to leave you to die you are out of your mind"!

"Male I got, to be honest, the whole sole hero thing is sexy as fuck but come on. I don't want to see you die. Leave me behind ok? I can hold them off for the both of you."

"I'm not asking you to leave us I am asking you to run and get help. You are faster than either one of us and neither of us brought our scrolls, wait! Cadi- 

 

"Broken. Too much sap on it." The futa said shrugging showing them a broken fizzling scroll shooting off electricity as Jaune groaned.

 

"Well ok, that is one option. Ruby. I need you to run as fast as you can. Go get Glynda go get help for us do not stop running." Jaune said as he took his stance in front of the downed futa. Ruby paused a tormented look on her face before she nodded.

 

"Ok. I'll do it. But you better not die! Both of you be ok!"

"Sure thing kid."

"I'll be fine."

"Promise me! Both of you!" Ruby yelled a rare bit of actual anger in her voice as Jaune nodded.

 

"I promise."

"Me too."

"Good. I'll be right back! Don't you dare die!" Ruby said taking two shots two  _ cracks _ ! Two skulls broke up as the Beoufl pack growled as two of their members were downed. 

 

"I won't forgive you if you die!" Ruby yelled running ton the res sas- 

"You know Jaune you really should not make a promise that you can't keep," Cardi said standing up grunting favoring one leg as she grunted.

 

"I don't think either of us is going to come out of this alive you know?"

"I know... but I don't plan on dying today between you and me that is," Jaune said smirking as Cardi grinned her brown eyes shining as she picked up her weapon a massive mace as she grunted in pain and discomfort. 

 

"No one  _ ever  _ does Jaune but if we got to die today? Let's take a few of them with us yeah? I want  a semi-decent scorecard to show the goddess."

"Same here," Jaune said taking a deep breath.

"Stay behind me."

"Not like I'm going to charge them. I'll guard your flank don't get ahead of me too far and try not to charge them. Let them come to us that way we can fight together ok?"

"Got it to let's do this," Jaune said as the Grimm roared and surged..

" _ DIE _ !" Jaune yelled his pick slamming into the head of a Beowulf ripping it in two. Jaune killed the Grimm his seventh one so far died in one swing! 

The Grimm died as Jaune panted he was _ tired!  _

 

"Fuck! They don't stop coming!" Jaune yelled swing to his right another Grimma alpha Beowulf this time died to his strike as he plunged his pickax right into its skull!

 

 Caving in the monster hed in one swift burst! 

"That's why they are called monsters man! They don't know when to stop!" Cardi said breaking a skull in two. She killed the Beowulf as she sighed. She knew she was going to die she knew that this was going to be the last moments of their lives. 

 

_ Well if this is how I die, then this is how I die. At least I did not leave a virgin and I got to see a cute male fight _ . She thought as Jaune was beginning to falter.

 

_ SHIT! Shit! Of fuck me _ ! Jaune thought as his aura began to fail Bewoufl claws came and fell. The monsters to fast to be hit all at once. 

They swarmed him even if he killed them in one hit and even if he killed them as fast as possible there was always another one always another to take the place of the one he killed and as his aura fell more and more? Well, things were looking bad-

 

"Jaune! Look out!" Cardi yelled as a show fell a monstrous Ursa towered over him and roared! Jaune raised his blade his wings deployed blocking a blow that felt like it was going to rip his arm from his socket.

 

"AH! Fuck!" Jaune yelled as he turned flinging his weapon as Jaune drove the sharp end of his blade into the thing neck. He jabbed the monster killing it before it roared it fell back with a thud as Jaune smirked.

 

"I did it!"

"Jaune!" Cardi yelled as a shadow fell another Ursa even larger than the last came this time the massive paw came down and no amount of shielding could have helped as the blow struck Jaune right on his head his aura  _ shattered  _ and blood flew like hot  _ rain _ . 

\-----

"Where are they?" Weiss asked as she finished putting the last bit of sap in her jar. She knew that Jaune and Ruby were not the most attentive of people her partner and Ruby should be back by now. They were not incapable just a bit... easily distracted?

 

"Maybe they are fucking on a tree?" Blake said as Weiss sighed.

"Blake Jaune and Ruby are not that bad. They knew better than to just fuck int he first. No matter how tight his ass is I don't that Ruby is going to be plowing it in the middle of a Grimm infested forest." 

Weiss said as Yang sighed.

 

"Check your aura boss. You got the whole team on it." Yang said as Weiss nodded. She knew that she as a leader had access to all of her team and some others aura and location. She pulled out her scroll and-

 

"No signal I... dolts! They left their scrolls back in Beacon!"

"Hah! Sounds like Ruby to me." Yang said smirking as- 

_Crack!_ The sound of cracking twigs filled the air. Ruby broke through the tree line panting face red and-

 

"Ruby? What's up, sis? What are you doing did you forget your sap?" Yang asked smiling as Weiss paused.

 

_ Ruby? Where is Jaune? _

"Ruby? Where's Jaune? He was with you-

"Jaune needs help!" Ruby said as Weiss felt a lump form in her throat as she knew that something was finally going to be wrong. 

\------

 

_ "AH!" _

"Jaune!" Cardi yelled as Jaune backed off blood flew from his head as he backed off. The Grimm were still coming and while it looked like they might when they might not. 

 

His face was bleeding the massive deep cut dug deep into his face made him grunt. He wanted to back off to run but he was too far in. Adrenaline flared in his veins the Grimm circled him he was bleeding from his face is vision blurry he was literally seeing red. 

 

His legs shook he had multiple scars and gashes on his sides his aura was gone he and Cardi stood side by side waiting for the end and-

 

"Well, Jaune I got to say it was a good fight." The futa said still cocky she knew her death was coming and was at peace with it.

 

"I don't feel like dying so easily." Jaune hissed he had to live. He had to survive. _ I need to be a hunter! It's my dream! I can't let everything I have done! All my years of training just can't go to waste! _ Jaune thought as another Ursa this one a major roared it fell on hi crushing crashing towards him as Jaune dug his hands into his pick.

 

" _ DIE _ !" Jaune yelled determined to die fighting not waiting for death as-

The Grimm broke. It literally broke apart. There was a wave of pure heat? Jaune felt the heat before the blow hit a raging heat like an inferno came over him. He saw Yang fly in eyes burning crimson as she punched the monster into pieces. 

 

"Back the  _ fuck  _ away from HIM!" Yang screamed as she descended punching shooting into the Grimm the next scene a wave of chilling air filled the air half of the Grimm froze in the middle of the fight he didn't need to see Weiss to know she was-

 

"You have lost a  _ lot  _ of blood. Stay still." Blake whispered concern and panic? Blake gulped as she pushed her hand to Jaune heard he felt her wrapping his wound in something as Jaune smiled Ruby came back. she got help. 

 

He thought as he finally let himself go…

\------

 

"What is wrong with you!? What were you thinking!?" Jaune had never see Weiss this mad, her eyes seemed to bulge out of her head as-

 

"I didn't have a choice!"

"You didn't'!!? RUBY! You left a male behind! A male! What the hell is wrong with you!?" 

"Weiss I told Ruby to leave me. She was the faster one. I told her to leave me."

"Jaune! As much as I love you and I do love you please sit the fuck back down before I glyph you to the bed ok?" Weiss asked a deadly twitch appearing in her eyes as Jaune gulped.

 

" _ Ruby _ is the on to blame-

"No, she is not!  _ I _ told her to leave me!" Jaune said standing up even standing without heals  Weiss had almost a foot on him and he frowned. 

"Jaune. Please. Sit down. Futa's are talking- 

"And? Don't I have a say in this? I am the one who gave her the direction. I'm a hunter just like you-

 

_ "NO! No _ , you are not! You are a male who is in over his head! With no idea how to deal with situations who almost got himself killed! So sit down and be quiet! Before I make you!" Weiss hissed Jaune passed as soon as she yelled Jaune saw the regret pass through her eyes.

 

_ Fuck me. _ Weiss thought her words taking a mind of her own and- 

"Hey now, look Jaune how about you take a second ok? I'll take you in the shower fuck you just like a bitch." Yang said flashing an angry glare at Weiss gripping Jaune's dick and- 

 

"I'm leaving," Jaune said brushing off Yang's hand storming out of the room and slamming the door with a slam!

"Jaune! Wait!" Weiss yelled as Jaune stormed out as she cursed.

\-----

"Why can't I just think before I speak?" Weiss mumbled as she made a mistake.

_ Clang! Fang! Twang!  _ Jaune slammed into the metal taking apart a combat drone as he screamed.

 

"AH! Fuck off! Why can't I be as good!? I work twice as hard! Put in twice the effort and just cause I'm a male you don't think I'm as good as you!? Fuck!" Jaune broke the dummy the eight one he sighed he was panting gripping his ax so hard he thought he would bleed. 

 

As Jaune broke the training bots a low clap filled the air.

_ Clap. Clap. _

 

"Whoa, there male. Good job but those bot's don't deserve that shit. You know I liked you a lot better in Atlas you were cute." Jaune froze he knew that voice, he knew it well. 

 

"Bleiss?" Jaune asked turning around the twin of Weiss's eyes crimson hair jet black and her outfit the mirror of Weiss but black and red instead of silver and blue stood the futa had her arms crossed and a devious grin on her lips as she did. 

 

"Hey there good looking I heard you were in a funk, what's eating you? Besides my sister or is she still your fiance? I can never tell with her you know?" Bleiss asked her grin predatory Jaune sighed as he put away his pickaxe as he shook his head. 

 

"Bleiss what the hell are you doing here? You don't have any reason to be here."

"Oh? I thought that you would be happy to see your sister in law. It's been a year."

"Three. Willow kicked you out and removed you from the Schnee  name you know?"

"Yeah, my mom's a fucking ass what's your point?" She asked popping her p as Jaune groaned. Bleiss was always  _ difficult _ ... 

 

"Bleiss what are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here? You got that fancy ass medallion and it looks like you got a axe to grind so what's the deal? You pissed off or something?"

"Maybe. Maybe I am what's it to you?"

"What's it to me? Take the fucking edge down a bit Jaune you are not a fuckabel when you are being prissy."

"You tell someone else to take the edge down? Now that is new."

"Oh chill your fucking jets and tell me what's wrong."

"What's wrong is your sister! She thinks I'm just a male!"

"Sounds like her. She can be a piece of work let me tell you." 

"I know! And my team!  I can't believe one of them called me a bitch!"

"Eh? You are a bitch."

"Say that again?"

"You heard me you are a bitch Jaune. _ B I T C H bitch. _ " Bleiss spelled out the letters as-

"Say that to my face- 

Whack! Jaune gasped! Bleiss glyphed up to Jaune slapping him dead in his face rapier out as she smirked.

"I did one better I slapped you  _ bitch _ . Now, what are you going to do about it?" 

\------

 

_ Fight _ . That was Jaune's response he charged Bleiss Shrieking out as he fought back frame one. He came at the futa ex heiress with everything he had but it was not even close. Bleiss mopped the floor with him she beat his ass so well and so overbearingly that by the end Jaune was a jerking quivering mess. 

 

Bleiss for all her efforts was not perfect. She made mistake got sloppy and had taken three decent pickaxe hits to her face. One of her eyes was a deep purple give to her by Jaune's first rage fueled hit. 

 

She walked with a limp Jaune's pick had down wondered to her sides as she smirked.

 

"Well, that was fun! I got to say I didn't expect you to fight back like that good work! Even if you are a bitch." Bleiss said as Jaune glared tears formed in his eyes as he turned his head. 

 

His armor was dented and poke with shock, blast, ice and electric wounds.

 

Jaune rolled on his side as he let out a deep sigh. 

 

"Just fucking leave me alone. You don't give a  shit about me so go ok?"

"On the opposite, I fucking love you bro and it's pissing me off to see you like this." 

"You just called me a  _ bitch _ ."

"Yup and I meant every word of it, you Jaune Arc Schnee are a  _ B I T C H _ bitch." 

"You are an asshole," Jaune said as Bleiss smiled as she sighed once. Shaking her head her long silky black hair like flowing inky waved across Jaune's face.

 

"But! You also fought me. You are a bitch don't get me wrong but you are also willing to put up a fight when someone talks out of their face. I like that male."

"Bless if you have something to fucking say, fucking say it. That or just fucking kick me some more that's better than hearing you talk."

"Ouch. The male has fangs good." Bleiss said as the devious grin on her lips as she laced over it Jaune her cock slight long but not as thick as Weiss swung like a pendulum as she grinned.

"You are a _bitch_."

"You have established that." 

"But! you are no fucking pushover. You are a bitch but you don't let anyone talk shit."

"What are you trying to say Bleiss? I feel like hell already."  Jaune said as Bleiss smirked.

"You are a  _ bitch _ , not a  _ doormat _ . You like getting fucked like a damn slut but you are a person as well."

"Bleiss  please I can barely think just say it."

"What I am trying to say _dear_ brother of mine is that you are doing good. You came to Bacon kicked ass and earned a spot that almost no other male can get. You are happy enough to admit not being a cock slut but confident enough to defend yourself and stand up to the bitch of a sister of mine when push comes to shove. Basically? I'm proud of you." Bleiss said, holding out a hand and pulling Jaune up.  He groaned a pained smile on his lips as he shook his head. 

"You know you could have just said that from the beginning and skipped beating my ass," Jaune asked a cocky grin on his lips as Weiss grinned. 

"And where is the fun in that? Besides you like to get your ass pounded you ?" Bleiss smiled helping her brother and not so secret crush up as she rolled his eyes. 

 

"You know that if I was not family I would think that this was a  _ personal  _ attack." 

"Personal? Why would I do that?" You were the one to reject my marriage proposal remember? Why would I have any reason to be pissed with you?"

"You do know that you proposed with a damned grenade right? That was the reason Willow banned you from the Schnee manor."

"Yeah yeah but it was fucking _awesome_." The futa said grinning as Jaune nodded.

_ "Sure was." _

  
  



	3. Fight night round one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune and Weiss have a falling out, Glynda tries and fails to flirt with the cute male. Jaune learns the loves of drinking and how twins always have more fun. Jaune learns a bit about other males who have been hunters, he meets a silent companion and another blonde enters his life! All leading up to a helluva fight at the docs and well... more to cum!

Jaune let out a long deep breath as he walked back from getting his ass beat by his sister in law. Jaune groaned his legs hurt, Bleiss showed her male brother in law no mercy. Futa or no Bleiss hit hard her glyph attacks just like Weiss had left dents and pit in his armor as he sighed.

 

"Ok Jaune you got this, you just have to go back and tell your team-hey! It's me! I just ran off and I got a black eye tripping!" 

Right I really need to apologize and that won't work, on Yang maybe Weiss is to smart. Blake is also I'll need a better plan. Jaune thought as he opened the team Saber dorm.

 

"Hey, guys!  I'm back-

 

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Yang said shouting as loud as she could prostrating herself on the floor. Bowing so far that her forehead was touching the bottom. Jaune paused as he frowned. Yang on her hands and knees was one thing but bowing? That was something he did not see every day and it was a bit disturbing. 

 

"Ummm, Yang? You ok?" Jaune asked looking down frowning Yang forced her head even lower grinding her forehead as she repeated her words.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

"Mean what? Yang? What are you talking about?" Jaune asked walking in his futa teammate seemed to be a bit... irritated as Jaune walked inside, Weiss and Blake were glaring down at Yang both futa's looked down at Yang with disappointed expressions in their faces. 

 

"Yang- 

"Jaune Yang is sorry for her words. I can personally assure you she meant none of them and is now willing to make it up to you in any way that you deem fit." Weiss said bowing once her eyes near glacial as she sighed.

Really Yang? You had to insult the male of our team? My fiance and your lover? That is really not alright.

 

"Sorry for her words?"

"What she called you... I am sorry for my partner... and she is too." Blake said wincing. 

Please forgive her. I know that you are angry but see past that! Yang is your friend! I am your friend! I don't want to lose you over this... 

 

"She is sorry?" The male asked his eyes wide as saucers-

"Yes! I am! I am so sorry! Please don't hate us over this! Or me!"  

"I... ok? I don't? I think?" 

"It's my fault! Really I won't say that again! Please ask me anything and I'll do it!"

"Stand up? I don't know why you are-

"Your face!" Blake yelled she snapped out of her glare at Yang her mouth falling open seeing the large purple mark on Jaune's face. The black eye Bleiss had given him had left him with quite the shiner. His face had an ugly black dot on the left side blotting out the eyes as-

 

"Jaune!?" Weiss screamed her mouth falling as Yang risked a peek up, her lilac eyes widened once before turning crimson she surged up faster than Jaune thought a futa could as she went from cowering to swinging him up as she gripped him tightly holding his arms so strongly he thought they would  _ snap _ !

 

Ow! Yang! That hurts! Jaune thought as Yang gasped. A hand covering her mouth giving him some relief as-

"Your  _ eye!" _

"My eye!?"

"What happened!? Who did that to you!?" Yang glared as Jaune gulped.

"What if I told you I fell?" Jaune felt the snap all three futas glared at him their futa sense went off. 

 

Jaune groaned he hated that ability of futa's, they had a limited power  _ akin  _ to reading minds. They could feel the  _ intentions  _ of men. If Jaune wanted to lie trick or get around one it was near impossible. Every futa was naturally tuned into the emotional state of a male and it was near impossible to fool them.  

 

"Jaune what happened to your face?" Blake asked before Weiss took a breath- 

"I fell?" It was not lying Jaune did fall on the floor and the walls and the ceiling but that was a result of Bleiss flinging him like a rag doll around the arena.  Jaune would be feeling the result of the ass-kicking of his life for a good day or two. 

 

I just wish she had not had to burn me so much! This armor is not free you know? Jaune thought before Yang shook him out of his stupor. 

 

"Jaune that's bull shit! I know what a fucking black eye looks like! Who the hell hit you!?" 

"I- 

"Don't! Don't even try to trick me!" Yang hissed her futa sense or as they often called it a damned male sense was ringing like a siren in her head. 

 

Jaune gulped he wanted to find a way to get out of before telling Weiss the literal bane of her entire existence was in Beacon and that she had just spent the last hour beating Jaune to a pulp before giving him a pep talk after berating him. 

 

"Jaune! You will tell Yang what happened and if you can not tell her you will tell me." Weiss glared her semblance flashed as the rooms term aperture dipped Jaune gulped as he took a deep breath.

 

"Ok! Ok! I'll talk but please! Promise you won't get mad?" That worked like a charm Weiss lost  _ some  _ of her murderous glare as she paused.

 

"I would never I could never be mad at you Jaune but please tell me what happened," Weiss said in the calmest tone that she could force out of her.

 

_ His face!? Who did that!? It can't be a futa there is no way that they would harm a male! It had to be another man? But who!? He's the only male it Beacon that means a futa is the only one that can do this!  _ Weiss thought her brain going a hundred miles an hour as Jaune gulped. 

 

"Alright I will say but please promise me that you will not be mad?"

"I promise Jaune now just tell me who is ok?" Weiss asked as Jaune felt Blake appear before he saw her move. The old Blake vanished into purple mist as Blake appeared behind him.

 

"You smell like  _ dust _ . High-quality dust. Who did this?"

"I! Ok Weiss don't take this the wrong way but you know your sister?"

"Winter? Jaune I know that Winter would never-

"No! Not her I mean your  _ other  _ sister..." Jaune said as Weiss paused a deadly glare left her face as Jaune saw her face began to  _ twitch _ .  

 

"I... Jaune... Did you just say what I think you said?" Weiss asked her eyes twitching her hands gripping so hard they almost bleed. 

 

"Other sister? You got two sister's Weiss?" Yang asked almost forgetting about pounding whoever the hell hurt her male into a pulp as-

 

"Two? I thought you only had one." Blake asked not sure if she was-

"Oh... oh no...' Blake said connecting the dots as-

"Jaune if you say her name I swear on the goddess-

"Bleiss is here! Isn't that great!?"

"No, it is  _ NOT  _ great! What the hell is she doing here!? Why can't she just leave me  alone and let me live my own life!?" 

"I don't know! But she kind of fought me in the arena and she beat-

"She did this to you?! She is  _ DEAD _ !" Weiss screamed her eyes became pulsing crystal orbs of anger her body twitched in fury as the room became a small blizzard.

 

"Weiss!? You are making this a bit fucking cold!" Yang hissed the room's temperature dropped like a lead balloon Weiss glared cold death as she began to twitch.

 

"This is it!"

"Weiss! Please calm down!"

"No Jaune I will not calm down! She goes to far this time! First is way my toys as a child! Then it was my clothes, my hairstyle my friends! She always does this! She fucking takes and takes but she went too far! You are my male and I will not let anyone fucking hurt you!"

"Weiss it was a fight!"

"Did you consent to the fight!?"

"I didn't have a choice."

"She forced you?" Blake hissed her eyes narrowed as Jaune groaned internally. 

That was not the right choice of words. Jaune thought as Yang's eyes ignited her heat net Weis's cold making an odd freezer burn effect fills the air as he gulped. 

 

"She forced the fight!?"

"Yang, please! It's not like that!"

"She just attacked you!?"

"Well, she did slap me without me asking or starting." Jaune winced his natural, to tell the truth backfiring on him as Weiss looked ready to stab someone. Mainly someone with black hair red eyes who had the same parents like her. With a very sharp object until she stopped breathing before setting her on fire and pissing on the flames. 

 

"I'm going to kill her!" Yang shouted as Weiss winced.

"She's dead."

"Wait! Please!" 

"NO! She is D E A D _ DEAD!" _ Weiss said as she stormed out of the room... 

\------

 

"AH!" Jaune yelped! As soon as Weiss left Blake followed leaving him and Yang alone and seeing how she was the more calm one for once. And after hearing how Bleiss had advised him she had laughed it off saying she was a blunt futa but a good one after that?

 

"You like that big boy? You like my tit's on your dick?" Yang asked sliding her massive D cups up and down on Jaune's foot of cock! Jaune groaned Yang's hot  _ thick  _ soft oh so soft heavenly soft breasts slid up and down on his cock! 

  
  


Jaune gasped as he felt his dick melt as Yang licked his tip.

"AH! Yang! Your tits!" Jaune said as Yang's tigs massaged his dick. Yang's way of apology was with her body. After her talk and making sure Jaune knew that she did not think of him like a slut she had decided to pay Jaune back by making this a night for him! Which meant her sandwiching his foot of cock between her massive tits. Licking his sensitive tip before smirking as Jaune shivered like an electric current was being forced into him as he let out a low pained whimper.

 

"AH! Your tongue! It's so good!"

"Oh is it? Tell me, big boy, what do you like more? My tongue or my tits?" Yag asked as she felt Jaune's legs shake. 

 

"Aw is someone going to cum? Make sure you do it right between mommy's tits!" Yang said slamming her breasts up and down making sure to make meaty sloppy slapping sounds of flesh slapping flesh filled the air as Jaune gasped. 

"AH! Yang! I'm cumming!"

"Do it! Cum right on my tits!" Yang said as Jaune broke his will as his foot of cock throbbing as he finally came!

" _ Cumming _ !" Jaune said as his dick fired off! He let out several large thick blasts of spunk! Yang took several thick juicy drops or male cum licking her lips as Jaune gave her, her very first facial! 

_ "Tasty!"  _ Yang hissed licking her lips she really did like the taste of male cum and Jaune was going to be getting a lot more of her tits in the future but for now? Some rest was in order.

 

"Ok young man time for bed ok? You look like hell." Yang said as Jaune nodded letting Yang carry him. Allowing him to be carried off as Yang snuggled with him as the big spoon.

"Night babe see you in the morning." 

"See you Yang night," Jaune said allowing Yang to cuddle him her soft breasts pressed into the back of his neck making him groan as he felt her wrap her strong arms around him pulling him into her chest as she rested her head on him.

 

_ "Love you." _

"Me  _ too _ ."

"Sleep tight."

"I will."

_ "Night." _

_ "Night. _ " Yang and Jaune said as she turned off the light and the room went into darkness.

\------

 

_ "YOU!"  _

"Sup  _ sis _ , how's it hanging? A bit to the left I see." Bleiss said as Weiss and a cat faunus? Ran towards her.

"I don't mean to be a buzz kill but it's like fuck all o clock you mind making this bitching fit a bit short? I need my beauty sleep." 

"Bleiss! You  _ bitch _ !"

"Oh going straight for the bitch huh? You that pissed?"

"No, I am furious! You!"

"Me."

"You hurt Jaune!"

"I did."

"You admit it?"

"Yes, I did kitty cat. I hurt my brother in law in a spar."

"You slapped him!"

"Families fight kitty it's what makes us close."

"You never have a reason to hit a male!"

"He chose to come to a school to train for a job that has an over ninety percent casualty rate for his kind you think he minds a slap or two?" 

"I don't care what you think! Jaune is mine back off of him!"

"Eh? And if I don't? What then sister of mine?"

"The I will fucking toss you out a  _ window _ !"

"I will  _ help _ ." The futa cat faunus said as Bleiss rolled her eyes.

"Oh for fuck's sake! I spared with a male once and now I am the bad guy? really is that how we are doing things?"

"You hit him! Unprovoked-

"I trained him! I helped him fight!"

"He does not need our help!"

"Well guess what princess Jaune did not need that but he wanted it." 

\----

"I get  _ paid _ ?"

"Yes, Mister Arc all Beacon students especially the males are paid a stipend."

Good! You said those words now capitalize! He is right there! Glynda thought as she sighed. Jaune was here! All she needed to do was say something cool and he would swoon for her! 

"How much?"

"Three thousand a month."

"Three  _ thousand _ !? Are you joking!?"

"I never joke Jaune."

It's why my last boyfriend left me... no sense of humor he said... Glynda shook the thoughts away as Jaune beamed.

 

"That's so cool! I can spend it on anything?!"

"Anything legal yes, that does not conflict with Beacon rules that is."  

"I! Yes! Thank you, ma'am!" Jaune said smiling ear to ear as Glynda flushed. 

"It's nothing Jaune I'm just doing my job, you know I am Glynda Goodwtich, short sweet and the males love it!" Glynda said winking at Jaune as he blinked twice.

"Do they?"

"Do you?"

_ Please say yes! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!  _

"I like it!"

_ Thank the goddess!  _

"I see what will you first purchase?"

"I... I have no idea... I want to get food? I think?"

"There are many restaurants in Vale.. in fact, if you would like over the weekend I can show you some? Maybe and you?"

It's a date! Just say yes and-

"Wow! Would you?"

"I would love to."

_ Oh my goodness it is working! _

"I mean that is nice... but I don't want to take time from your job I'll explore alone thanks, ma'am!" Jaune said running out of the office as Glynda gagged.

"Jaune!? Wait! Damn it!" 

\-----

"So this place looks like fun," Jaune said as he had spent the majority of the da buying junk food and fried foods. As a male, he was not used to having money of his own. He was used to asking futa's family or not to buy him items but now? Now Jaune could buy what he wanted. And now he wanted to go into the club called Juniors with thumping music! 

"You can come in." The bouncer said as Jaune paused there was a long line of futas in front of him and he did not want to cut.

"I don't want to cut-

"Males come in first free of charge." The futa said as Jaune smiled.

"Thanks!"

"You are  _ very  _ welcome."

\-----

"Males drink free." The bar futa said as  Jaune smiled even wider! He had never had liquor before but today was the day or night!

"What's your poison cutie?" The bartender with C cups red eyes and green hair asked as Jauen paused. 

"Atlas mule! Please!"

"Coming right up!"

"Hey, there cutie."

"You look tasty." Two voices said as twins? Futa with black hair green eyes and res in red and silver outfits said sitting on either side of Jaune as he blushed.

"I! Hi! I'm Jaune Arc-

"Hunter in training."

"And  _ cute  _ enough for us to bite!" The twins said as Jaune flushed they were beautiful pale skin like the foot heave C cups the thick throbbing outlines of their dicks made Jaune blush as he  _ gulped _ .  

 

"How did-

"Your medallion."

"Every futa knows what that means."

"You are training to be a hunter?"

"You must be strong." The one in silver said running a hand down Jaune's back-scratching down digging into his plump ass making him  _ squeal _ !

 

"Hey! Stop that! I- ah!" Jaune gasped one finger went in through pants his legs turned to jelly as he moaned.

"Please... more.."

"Ah, would you look at that? He's a natural!" The one in red said as two firm strong hands began to knead Jaune's soft ass making him squirm on the seat as-

 

_ Slam! _

"There you are one Atlas Mule and one Balm bays. Enjoy." The bartender said serving two more drinks Jaune paused he only ordered one-

"Thanks, Per."

"Yeah, thanks!"

"No problem you kids have fun." The futa said as Jaune paused.

"You know her?"

"Know her?"

"We work here." They said their hands never leaving Jaune's supple ass the twins made sure to squish Jauens soft ass making him shake.

"Oh please fuck me!" 

"Oh, we want to."

"We are going to."

"But first we need to get to know our new boyfriend first." The one in silver the nicer one said as Jauengulped.

"I am Jaune Arc-

_ "Melanie Malachite." _

_ "Miltiades Malachite." _

"Please to meet you Jaune I hope you have a lovely time." The two said raising ther glasses they cheered with a clink! Before downing their drinks as a night that would change Jaune's life started…

\-----

"AH! I love it!" Jaune said as he had his fifth cocktail! He had no idea why people did not love liquor it tasted so good!

"I can tell!"

"You are killing those man! Slow down!" Melanie teased both her and her twin had simply refused to let their hands leave the soft supple ass of Jaune. They knew a cum slut when they saw one and a hunter at that? Well, let's just say Jaune had gone up from one night stand to real _ full-time _ boyfriend material.

 

"You know what!? I like this place!" Jaune said slurring as the twins stifled a laugh.

"If you like it so much then you have to come back here!"

"Yeah! We would just love it if you come back!" Miltiades said both of them knew Jaune to the point where a plan was in motion.

 

They knew that patience was a  _ virtue  _ and this was key. And that meant that they might have to put off railing Jaune for a time just to make sure that he was going to be a fight to keep on cumming to them and then?  

 

"AH! My  _ ass _ ! You don't have to be that hard." 

"But come on! You know your ass has made us hard as  _ rocks _ !" Miltiades said, downing her cocktail her sixteen inches long four thick dick that was just the same size and shape of her sisters poked up from her crimson dress.

 

She was already hard and leaking pre-cum as Jaune blushed.

"I... I don't know you two are nice and-

"Jaune I know that this is new, but how about we go to a place that is a bit more private? And besides, how about you come to help us with this not so little problem you cause?" Melaine cooked making Jaune whimper as he finally nodded.

 

"Ok.. be gentle?"

"Not in this life," Mel said as she smirked.

\-----

"Fuck! You are  _ tight _ !" Mel said as she slammed her dick into Jaune's tight impossibly soft boi pussy! 

 

"AH! Mel! Please! Harder!" Jaune screamed as Mel fucked him in the private room in Juniors. She was loving just how tight he was!

 

_ Fuck you are the tightest ass I have ever fucked! And you have a dick _ ! She thought one hand jerking off Jaune the not pulling him closer as her sister grinned.

 

_ "Fuck! Harder!" _

"Oh, I can fuck you all night!"

"Then I can fuck him right after!" Milittades said her m massive dick already leaking with cum. She was glad Jaune was not that hard to trick into the top room. Sure the drinking might be a bit sketchy but this ass was making her sister  _ yelp _ !

 

"Fuck when I can fuck you your ass is grass and this dick is a mower!"

"I! Fuck! Oh, goddess! Cumming!" Jaune said his foot of thick male cock fired painting her sister's chest white she grinned a man with a foot of cock was unheard of! And Miltiades was going to buck on his dick! 

 

"Fuck! Here I cum! Take it all  _ male _ ! Get  _ breed _ !" Melanie said her dick fired like a hose! Filling Jaune up with a quarter  _ gallon  _ of futa cum! 

Jaune cried out screaming in pleasure as she pumped his tight ass with her spunk!

 

_ "FUCK! Me!  _ So much! So fast!" Jaune said his body melting as Melanie pumped him up!

"Ah, that was nick! Mil!"

"You know that I am here!" Her sister said as she sauntered up licking her lips her sister younger by less than two seconds slid out of that impossibly soft ass pussy with a wet plop! 

Her dick fell out his ass  _ gripping  _ down on it fighting tooth and nail to keep her massive dick in place as she moaned. 

 

"Well now, if you make your ass so  _ open _ ! Why don't I plug it up for you?" Mil asked as she jammed her dick right up Jaune's boi pussy! Still lubed with her sisters spunk her cock slid in easy! But she felt her balls tighten, the grapefruit-sized orbs felt like they were going to break as she knew her dick was  _ melting  _ off. 

 

"Fuck! How are you so tight!?" Miltiades asked as the tightest, softest and hottest boi pussy she had ever fucked gripped her dick! Pulling her in! Every last inch of his  _ succulent  _ boi pussy pulled her closer making her scream in pleasure!

 

"Fuck! You are just  _ made  _ to be a fleshlight! You are going to be out new living cock sleeve!" Mil said as she began to fuck Jaune like he was a common whore!

 

"AH! Fuck!  Harder! Please!" Jaune said as Miltiades _railed_ him! Her hips pounding her dick in and out of his tight ass! She grunted the harsh smacking slapping sounds of flesh slapping flesh filled the air as she pounded Jaune for all that he was worth! 

 

Miltiades knew that she was no quick shot but this ass pussy was too much! She felt her dick melting gas Jaune wrapped his legs around her back pulling her close as he screamed!

 

_ "Fuck! Fuck!  _ It's too much!" Jaune screamed his dick still hard as a rock- 

_ A foot of dick? Really you are blessed!  _ Mil thought as the cock came! Splattering her with cum! Normally she would have a male in a cage for a month minimal for doing that but Jaune?

 

_ Some dicks are made to be free. And to be allowed to breed.  _ She thought as she ground her own orgasm came soon after that as she screamed!

"Fuck me! Here I cum! Take every last drop male!" Miltiades said her dick fired pumping Jaune's already packed ass tight with even more cum!

 

As she came she felt her body she felt her legs shake as she knew that she had finally found the ass that she was going to call her boyfriend.

"I fucking  _ love  _ you," Mil said kissing Jaune on his lips as he blushed slowly returning the kiss as they made out in the upper part of the club…

\----

 

When Jaune did get back to his dorm after cleaning a shower some more kisses he was sighing. His ass hurt in a good way, he just wanted to sleep.

 

"I hope Weiss is feeling better," Jaune said as he opened the door-

 

"Jaune!? Where were you!?" Weiss shouted as Jaune winced his head felt like she was stabbing it, the liquor had not taken well to him and he felt like he was going to fall face first.

"I was... out?" Jaune almost slurred Weiss hissed as Blake walked out and pulled him close. 

She sniffed him once twice-

 

"He's  _ drunk _ ," Yang said glaring down at Jaune she knew what a drunk smelled like.

 

"I am not!  _ NoT _ ! Drunk!" Jaune slurred as Yang sighed. 

"Yup! He's hammered just like my aunt."  

"Liquor!? Jaune when did you start to drink!?"

"I just tried some... It felt good to be in me."

"That was not the  _ only  _ thing in you.' Blake said she smelled the cum on him.  Jaune had been having sex. 

"You were fucking."

"Nice Jaune!"

"Not nice! Jaune!?"

"I! I'm going to bed," Jaune said as he fell face-first on his bed and was out like a _light_. 

\-----

 

When Jaune did wake up it was to the feeling of a pick in his head. 

"Ow... my  _ head _ ." Jaune groaned as he sat up the blearing light of the day stabbed into his eyes as he groaned.

 

"What happened?" Jaune asked as-

"You got fucking  _ drunk  _ man,"  Yang said snickering the futa teammate lover of his was the only one in the room. She was smirking as she pulled out a pitcher of what smelled like coffee.

"My head hurts."

"That's what you call a damned  _ hangover _ . Welcome to the alcoholic club man." Yang said putting a steaming mug of hot coffee in front of Jaune's bed. Placing it on the floor as Jaune groaned as the futa sighed. 

 

"Come on open up.'

"I don't want to suck a cock now... can you wait?"

"As much as I would  _ love  _ for you to suck my cock or to sixty-nine I can't. You need to rest and Weiss is still about to blow her fucking top at you." Yang said sighing the futa sat on the bed next to Jaune pouring a mug she had on the floor with coffee offering it to him.

 

"Careful. Hot." Yang said taking Jaune's head by the back making sure to angle it up and help him drink down the coffee.

 

_ AH! I needed this _ . Jaune thought the coffee slapping him out of his stupor, he felt his limbs start to untangle his limbs benga to shake his nerves began to fire off as Jaune groaned.

 

"What happened to me?"

"Besides you getting blackout drunk and fucked like a common whore? I got no fucking clue man, you went came blacked out and after I had to shower and clean you. Weiss was busy screaming about consent and Blake was trying to stop her from killing someone and fucking you."

"I... I did consent."

"I know you fucking consented man, you like dick and Weiss told you to go around and sleep. I'm not pissed off but! I am pissed that they let you walk back to Beacon alone I mean come one! What futa will just let a man walk back home without helping him after they fucked him stupid?" Yang asked her lilac eyes beginning to flash to a light orange before she sighed. 

 

"You need to take it easy."

"Thank the goddess for the weekend."

"Right? You can sleep in for a bit Weiss is probably going to be pissed as hell at you when she gets back."

"Is there any chance that she's not going to try to chew me out for this?" 

"Eh? From what I heard and saw last night? No way your ass is going to be feeling that futa for a while. I think you made her a bit jealous." Yang said winking as Jaune sighed. 

  
  


"I really did not mean to make her jealous."

"I know but she is just dealing with the fact that when you tell your male to fuck around and he does fuck around it is a bit difficult to be mad," Yang said now leaning back taking the empty mug from Jaune and lead back onto the wall. Her massive breasts swung in the air barely contained in her Beacon uniform making Jaune blush.

 

"You know, it's not bad for you to sleep around but... if you would you know just for me not do it so much? Or take cocks only from people in Beacon that would make me feel a whole lot better ok?" Yang asked a small blush on her face turning away as Jaune nodded.

 

"I... I'll do my best ok? I don't know if I can but I will try for you."

Yang let out a small smile as she smirked at him rubbing his ass through the blankets.  Jaune let out a small shudder his body shook as Yang gripped his soft supple ass making him gasp.

"Yang!? I thought you were not going to fuck me!" Jaune said his foot of cock growing hard as Yang let out a low chuckle. 

 

"Oh I said that and I won't, but that does not mean that I can't tease  _ my  _ ass. And this is my ass Jaune." Yang said leaning in hissing doubling her grip on Jaune's ass making him yelp! Jaune let out a low shudder as Yang gripped his ass making him shake like a live wire was forced into him.

 

"Yang!  _ Please _ ! It's too much."

"Oh I know but I'm just getting my handful of Arc Ass, trust me Jaune I fucked you first, I  plowed your boi pussy and plundered it no matter what Weiss or anyone else says your ass belongs to  _ me _ ." 

\-----

"Reservation under  _ Belladonna _ ." 

"Ah yes, Miss Belladonna table for two." The waitress said as Jaune blushed. Blake had taken him to an exclusive restaurant themed after Menagerie. Jaune was led in by the hand Blake had almost  _ insisted  _ that he dress up for the occasion.

 

"Come on Jaune, we got a table to go to," Blake said the futa lover of Jaune smirking shaking her fat  _ ungodly  _ ass in front of him barely kept in a  bright golden sundress.

 

"Yes, mistress!" Jaune said struggling to walk in heels. Blake had put him in heels. a skirt with a dress to look  _ pretty _ .

  
  


Jaune was not as uncomfortable dressing as a futa than he thought he would be. The skirt he wore was a deep navy blue, and he was getting used to wearing heels. 

 

"Blake? Where are we?" Jaune asked as Blake pulled his head and tutted. She shook her face a playful smirk on her lips as she pulled Jaune forward into the restaurant. 

 

"That's where are we  _ mistress _ . Remember your role  _ pet _ ." Blake said smiling pet play was her favorite kink and now that she had a male to try it out on? She was going to enjoy it.  Blake pulled Jaune the bright blue blouse that she put on him worked well with his eyes the natural blue color made it easy for them to pair as- 

 

" _ Mistress _ ... my eyes..." Jaune said as Blake dragged him deeper, the light level of the restaurant became almost negligible. Jaune could barely see Blake let alone a hand in front of his face. 

 

There was only the  _ faint  _ orange glow of, and the subtle scraping of silverware on plates alone with muted conversations as Jaune saw shadows of employees? He guessed passing by as Blake pulled him further in. 

 

Her amber eyes glowed in the dark as she grinned an evil look. 

 

"That's part of the theme Jaune. This is a menagerie themed restaurant and most faunus have excellent night vision, so keep the light levels as low as possible."

"But then I can't see very well," Jaune added now almost entirely blind, he could barely make out the glowing amber pools of Blake's eyes as she pulled him deeper and deeper into the restaurant.  

 

"Blake I really can't see! If I can't see then how am I going to eat my food?" Jaune asked whimpering the floor shifted under him. Turning from carpet to wood Jaune heard the sound of running water all around him as he walked over what looked to be some sort of bridge? Jaune felt the water rush beneath him his eyes now  _ totally  _ pointless. 

 

The darkness was so overpowering so overwhelming that Jaune had no idea where he was going and if not for Blakes warm hand guiding him, he was totally lost.  

 

"Blake!"

"Shh don't worry Jaune I know you can't see just trust me. Everything is going to be alright."

"I... I trust you, Blake."

"Good boy now  _ come _ ." 

\-----

"AH!  That's what I need!"

"Ma'am? What would you like to order?" The faunus waitress asked as Blake smiled she saw her clearly even in the dim light of the restaurant she could see her dressed in her dark black outfit made to make it even harder for a human male to see them.

 

"The chicken tuna, plate. Please. Ah!" Blake said as she felt her cock pulse, her dick was buried deep into something soft wet and tight! Blake groaned in pleasure as she felt her dick slowly begin to melt into the hot tight throat pussy of the male she had fallen head over heels for. 

 

Jaune's tight mouth wrapped around her dick the boy was under the table his arms shackled to the top of the table, Jaune had to be  _ persuaded  _ to go under. 

 

He was  _ nervous  _ at first, but Blake convinced him to put aside his fears and trust her. Soon he was under the table, and she sat down triggering the springs.

 

 Soon Jaune's hands were pulled up his head forced into her crotch her seventeen inches thick three long spiked cock was soon forced down his throat making him groan in pleasure as he was made to deep throat her cock in public.

 

Blake  _ groaned  _ in pleasure Jaune was enjoying her dick as he worked for his version of a meal. Jaune's meal would be coming straight from Blakes dick tonight the meal she was going to eat would alter her cum making her one massive load of futa cum be the equivalent of a full meal for him.

 

"An excellent choice, ma'am. I will be back as soon as I can." The waitress said, moving away Blake sighed she loved this. Jaune's hot wet mouth slobbering up and down her cock. 

The feeling of his tight throat pussy bobbing up and down her cock making her shudder in pleasure.

 

"Fuck you know what you are doing keep it up Jaune I'll make sure you get a nice creamy treat for your dinner ok?" Blake asked as she felt her dick pulse and swell as her fat balls pulling up as she smirked today was going to be good.

 

_ I can't see! I can't see! Oh, fuck her feet!  _ Jaune thought she knew Blake was close. She had been pulsing deep down his mouth for half an hour right now. Blake was always what you would call a hard shot. It took a lot for her to cum.

 

Jaune had been choking down her fat dick the pair of panties on his crotch pushed aside by his own dick, Blake's smooth, soft feet jerking his dick off making him groan as she gave him a footjob under the table.

 

He was moaning into her dick making sure that his own cock was so close to cumming her feet rubbing his raging leaking member up and down  _ crushing  _ and smashing his dick the humiliation of having his dick stepped on made him hard as a rock as- 

 

_ FUCK! _ Jaune thought as Blake came! She forced down her massive load right down his throat. Making sure to pull down his mouth. Jaune felt her cock pulse and bulge. 

 

Jaune's throat was shoved open and forced apart as Blake's thick dick pumped blast after blast of cum down into him!

 

Jaune guzzled down the thick gooey ropes of cum, making his eyes roll to the back of his head as he groaned.

 

His dick  _ fired  _ off painting Blakes feet white as Jaune's own orgasm was squeezed out... 

 

After that Jaune was brought up by Blake even in the dark, her eyes glowed like amber balls of fire. Jaune could almost see the confident smirk on her face as she licked her lips.

 

"You like your dinner  _ pet _ ?" Blake cooed rubbing the side of Jaune's face lovingly with one hand. Rubbing his cheek, making him flush.

 

_ "Yes, mistress," _ Jaune said as Blake stifled a small laugh.

_ "Good boy. _ Now come on, let's get out of here." Blake said, pulling Jaune up as she smiled.   She looked up seeing more faunus futa's all enjoying similar evenings in with the men in their company. Blake let out a low smile more long gulps of smallmouths being forcibly pumped full of hot thick cum filled the air made her smile.

 

She heard the  _ thick  _ gulping sounds of mouths barely keeping up with the massive amounts of cum being forced into them as words of good boy and I'm so happy that you took it. Filled her ears. The restaurant was catered to faunus futas to the extent that there was not even a table with two chairs. 

 

The room was  _ made  _ for one futa to eat a meal prepared by the restaurant the other to take them from the futa that they were servicing. 

 

"It was a good time," Blake said as she pulled Jaune up kissing him on his forehead before leading him out of the restaurant... 

\-----

 

"AH!"

"You know what! Jaune! For being so tough! You are pretty fucking weak!" Weiss said as she finally came! She forced her cock into the absolute deepest parts of Jaune's ass!

 

His  _ tight  _ boi pussy gripping down clamping down and milking her fat turgid dick! Milking her for all that is was wart as she blasted her seventh fat sticky nut deep into Jaune's boi pussy!

 

Jaune groaned his limbs fell to this sides as Weiss pumped him up to the max! Filling him up to the absolute brink!

 

_ Fucking futas... they always cum so much! J _ aune thought as Weiss dropped him down onto the bed of one of the members of the dorm. Jaune groaned his ass was vacated with at hick messy  _ plop _ ! As Weis's dick fell out leaving Jaunes hole gaping still leaking a massive amount of futa cum as he moaned. 

 

Jaune's guts were stuffed to the brim with futa cum, his stomach was  _ forcibly  _ distorted results from blowing yang, or the multips spit roast she and Weiss had put him in. 

 

_ They cum so much I always feel so bloated.  _ Jaune thought as he groaned his stomach hurt there was so much futa cum in him it was actually impossible for him to walk in a straight line. He would need to waddle to and from class. 

 

_ It's so embarrassing when I have to go to class like this!  _ I need to find a way to get rid of this cum. Jaune thought as he winced so far he was made to purge the cum from his body. The excess fluids that were being forcibly pumped deep into his time and time again even if it was consensual and down with love were taking a toll out of him-

 

"Hey leave him alone Weiss, the kid takes a lot of poundings. I mean, look at him. He can defile take some rods.'' Yang said grinning sitting done on Jaunes bed that he was luckily deposited on. Her two feet of leg thick equine cock still stood at attention as Jaune groaned. She rubbed his head as she winked at her lover.

 

"How you doing?" Yang asked reaching for a towel to wipe Jaune's face off- 

"He's doing poorly. I mean really Jaune how can you expect to be a hunter when you get tired so easily?" Weiss asked, crossing her arms her eighteen inches of well over four inches thick dick stood proudly up her turgid regal monster winked at Jaune as he gulped.

 

"Weiss?" Yang asked not sure what had crawled up her ass and- 

"You really take one load of cum and then you collapse! I mean, really!" Weiss said as Jaune blushed he had a point. Jaune could only really interact with the futas during a limited time. 

 

After the first thick nut was forcibly pumped into his ass or mouth Jaune was finished, he felt all his limbs go limp, and he was basically tossed back and forth between his team.

 

 The futas taking terms of using his holes like he was some kind of living fuck doll or fleshlight. Taking mo mercy slamming his tight hotels with every last thick foot of their cock forcibly slamming pumping breeding him in every form that they felt like.

 

Jaune blushed harder thankful that Blake almost never participated in those spit roasting sessions. 

 

She prepared to fuck Jaune privately one on one with her eyes staring deep into his as she breed his ass and made her puppy cum. Jaune blushed his sore foot of dick rose up his balls the color of Yang' eyes now fully empty the amount of brutal prostate pounding that Jaune had taken had finally taken its toll and now his balls were as empty as a bottle of milk in Ruby's presence and drier than the dessert.

 

"AHhh, it hurts..." Jaune cried out his foot of dick that despite having minimal attention paid to is was so sore it was threatening to fall off as Yang sighed.

"Alright Weiss take a chill pill Jaune is our lover and- 

 

"And he is weak. He is far below the stamina requirements of a male to be in Beacon."

"Weiss? Are you trying to say something about my mate?" Blake asked for the first time chiming in an irritated look in her eyes. She was not a plan of Weiss, her friend, or not talking about her mate in a less than flattering manner.

 

"No. What I am saying is that Jaune is weak. He needs training in endurance." Weiss said her monster lead her turgid regal cock leaking cum as Jaune whimpered. 

 

"Jaune is doing alright, cut him some slack Weiss geez!" Yang said trying to wave her oddly irritating leader away as- 

 

"I will not cut him some slack. Nor is he doing alright. He is winning fights using one's strategy, his endurance strength, and literally every other skill but his intellect are laughably below the worst of us!"

"Hey! You are talking about my boyfriend take it back!" Yang said as Weiss shook her head.

 

"No, I will not take it back. I will not take back anything back, especially when the only  decent part of Jauens' Beacon credentials is his intellect, besides that he should not be here!" Weiss shouted as Jaune paused a tear fell from an eye before he glared at Weiss, forcing himself up waddling to the bathroom and shutting the door with a slam. Yang rounded on Weiss in a second storming up a fire in her eyes.

 

"The fuck was that about!?"

"The fuck was what about?" Weiss asked, looking at Yang like she had spoken another language.

"Don't you deny that shit! You just tried to bite Jaune's head off! The fuck is wrong with you!?" Yang shouted her fists balled as Weiss sighed.

 

"I was just speaking the truth."

"You were being an asshole." Blake hissed, staring daggers at Weiss as she rolled her eyes.

"I am trying to help Jaune."

"By being a bitch to him!?" 

"No by making him quit."

"Quit? Quit what?" Yang asked some fire dying as- 

" _ Quit _ Beacon of course."

"You what?!"

"Don't sound so  _ dramatic  _ Yang, don't act like we both do not have the same goal I and you also want Jaune to drop out of Beacon."

"So!? So what If I do?! I'll be the first to say males should  _ not  _ be hunters. I can't take the thought of Jaune getting hurt! But he earned his way in here! He belongs here with all of us!" 

"No, he does  _ not _ ! He is a male! He belongs in a kitchen raising the children not risking his life in a job that he is statistically and  _ objectively  _ worse than anyone in this room!"

"Jaune is my mate- 

"So what!? He is the  _ weakest  _ of us! He has no reason to be in Beacon besides intellectual pursuit! Anything else is a foolish, childish delusion that the sooner it is stamped out, the better!"

"I'll  _ go _ ." Jaune didn't say anything else he had forcibly purged himself before hearing more than enough-

 

"Jaune! Where-

"Out, Yang. I am going  _ out _ ."

"And when do you think you will be back?"

"Not that you care but whenever Weiss."

"Jaune! Get back- Jaune closed the door with a  _ slam _ ! As he walked out and began to cry... 

\-----

"Stupid Weiss! Stupid futa! What do-

"Mister Arc? Whatever is the matter?" A soft feminine voice said as Jaune paused a pair of emerald eyes stared at him radiating kindness as he froze.

 

"Professor Oobleck?"

" _ Doctor _ Jaune I did not get my medical degree fort nothing! But what is the matter? Why are you crying?" The elder futa teacher asked as Jaune gulped then groaned.

 

"It is a long story, ma'am." 

"Please do not mind me come with me to my office. We can talk about it in there with tea..."

"So you think your team does not respect you?" Oobleck asked the futa woman in her early thirties, said as Jaune sighed.

 

"That is not all there is," Jaune mumbled looking down as Oobleck smiled.

 

"Then do tell me if that is all to it. I can be here for some time, so please do not feel rushed at all." Oobleck said she was a very attractive futa. Early this bright green eyes shiny emerald unkempt green hair. 

 

She wore a  _ messy  _ blouse that was wrinkled and looked like it was in desperate need of attention. Her chest was enormous around the D cup range and she had a dick longer and thicker than Weiss or Yang in her slim brown, black pants that Jaune while not seeing much of her used to being bounced up and down on Weiss's lap or choking her or Yang's dick down in class he saw little of the teacher but his grades were the best in all of Beacon, so she liked him.

 

_ Better than Weiss's. _ Jaune thought as Oobleck smiled.

 

"So your team will  _ not  _ treat you like an equal?"

"It's not them... It's Weiss..."

"Your fiance?"

"Yeah... her... she is... not nice." Jaune hated himself not nice?  Really? Is that the best you can come up with?

"Jaune futa can be... protective of males. It is not unusual for them to want to keep you safe and away from danger."

"So you think I should be coddled and kept away from a fight? You don't think I have what it takes to be a hunter, do you?" 

"Oh, quite the opposite, I know full well that a male can be just as good if not a better hunter than a futa."

 

"You... you do?"Jaune asked a curious look on his face as Oobleck sighed a hard look came over her green eyes as she nodded.

 

"Jaune when I was in Beacon, my partner, and actually my team leader was a male."

"What? You had a male partner, and he was a team leader?"

"Yes. He was my partner leader, lover.... he was my whole world to me."

"What happened to him!? Where is he now!?" Jaune asked on the edge of his seat; this was amazing! A male team leader!? That was impossible! It had to be some kind of mistake! There is no way they would let a male lead-

 

"He left us. Or should I say I betrayed his trust." Oobleck went quite as Jaune froze.

 

"You... you  _ betrayed  _ his trust?"

"Yes I did... when he first came to Beacon his medallion was  _ just  _ like yours. When I saw it, I remember promising the goddess herself that I would keep this perfect male safe from all harm."

"What happened to him?" Jaune asked he sensed the pain in her voice. Oobleck took a deep breath before going on.

 

"When he was in his third year me and him had been dating for two and a half years. I was  _ madly  _ in love with him. He was smart, kind, caring, and could suck the  _ skin  _ of a dick." Oobeclk said a small bulge appeared in the  _ bottom _ of her pants as she sighed. 

 

"I think I was going to marry him but... 

"But?" 

"His medallion... it was not what it looked like."

"What do you mean?"

"Someone gave him a fake one. He  _ thought  _ he was good enough and even in two and a half years of proving he was capable I... I panicked..."

"What did you do?"

"I... after I learned that he was tricked into being here I took it straight to Opal. She was horrified that anyone would do this to a male. And after that she and I both agreed that it would be best if he was let go...'

"You mean you got him kicked out?"

"No! Not like that! He was not expulsed! He was just told that he needed to be a civilian that he could not be a hunter even after over three years of training..." 

"I take it that he did not like that or take it well..."

"That... to say that he did not take it well would be like to say Miss Xiao-Long did not fell to fondly of Miss Valkyrie when she put her syrup in her hair." Jaune shuddered he only remembered that day because he was sure Yang might rip him in half when he stood before her and a laughing Nora while Yang tried to pull her off as Weiss glyphs forced her to the floor.

 

"What did he do?"

"Well after he told me that he did not want to see me ever again... tossing the wedding ring that he had accepted the night before back in my face and walking off without another word... he became a criminal." 

"He... what?" Jaune paused he had never heard of a male criminal the only crimes they seemed able to do were speeding tickets and minor infractions.

 

"What kind of criminal? What did he do sell information to the mob?" Jaune asked not sure what kind of crime he could be-

"He turned to organized crime and has become the single most notorious criminal kingpin in Vale."

"I... what? Who is he?"

"He is a man named  _ Roman Torchwick."  _

_ \------ _

Jaune was liking drinking... or he was liking more than the drinks liked him…

 

"You know I  _ really  _ like him, but if I fucked him now I think I would be the bad guy," Miltiades said as Melanie nodded.

 

"I know what you mean sis... he can't even look up at us..."

"What do we do? I'm not going to leave him at the bar."

"No way. I'll put him in my bed. In the morning after his hangover goes and some thank you blowjobs that he will give us I'm thinking we take him on a lunch date? Maybe asked to meet his parents?"

"Good thinking! I like that!" Mel said as the twins left a knocked out Jaune at the bar... 

As Jaune groaned barely able to see he smelled-

 

"Ice cream?" Jaune asked as a pair of mix-matched eyes looked down at him and giggled...

When the twins came back, Jaune was not at the bar...

"Where is he!?

"I don't know!?"

_ "Shit cameras!" _

"I got it!" 

\-----

 

"I... I owe you one... Neo right?" Jaune asked the futa woman who had saved his life... Jaune was passed out drunk for over a day and Neo the small futa who had brought him to her apartment smiled. 

 

She was short five foot six barley shorter than Jaune himself. Her dick was a decent eighteen inches soft and thicker than a soda can.

She was a kind futa who after nursing him back to health was now letting him leave to go home...

 

When you go home, what will you tell your team? Neo signed she was not able to speak as a mute. A rare condition that luckily Jaune countered by knowing how to sign back. 

_ I don't know. I'll take your advice and tell them that I am tired of just being fucked. I am part of the team and demand to be treated like a futa.  _

 

_ Good! You need to stand up for yourself!  _ Remember no fucking untill you think that they have earned it! Neo sighed her heavy double D cups that put even Yang to shame. 

 

Jaune blushed as he looked away he sighed he needed to get going Neo's tri themed apartment was nice and all but he really needed to get home.

They are probably worried sick about me, especially since I did not bring my scroll to the bar. Jaune thought as he got up. He had brought his weapon or well weapon. He has Shrieking but no armor. The pick never left his side. 

 

Jaune stood up as Neo smiled; she hopped up, showing more grace than Blake ever had a chance of doing.

 

Let me say goodbye to my new friend! Neo singed hugging Jaune she was inhumanly strong even more than Nora pulling him into her chest smothering his face in her supple cleavage. 

 

After blushing up a storm, Jaune left the apartment walking outside as he sighed.

"Ok back to Beacon-

"Stop!  _ Thief _ !" A voice said as-

"You'll never take me alive"!

"Stop you, hooligan!" 

"Weiss?" Jaune asked before a wave of blonde hit him as a pair of breast she shoved into his face…

\-----

 

"And you are here for Vytal?" Jaune asked the faunus futa Sunni Wukong. The tall muscled faunus futa who was somewhat a criminal had run into Jaune and after a brief mix up her suffocating him in her chest she dragged him on top of a building where they got to  _ chat. _

 

"Yup! Sure am! And you are looking mighty  _ fine _ ! Even for a guy." Sunni said winking the well-muscled futa with abs of steel light brown skin blonde hair blue eyes and a golden monkey tail said. Her turgid dick was also thicker than even Weiss strapped into a pair of daisy dunks as she and Jaune after helping her escape the police and Weiss laid on a rooftop.

 

"So you want your team's respect, eh?" Sunni asked closing her eyes and humming. 

"More than anything.."

"Well, I know one way you can get it!" Sunni said grinning ear to ear."

"Really? How?" Jaune asked as she smirked.

 

"You know who the Whtie Fang are?"

"The terrorist?"

"Yeah them!"

"I do... what about the Fang? What do they have to do with my team?" Jaune asked nerves raised as -

" _ Everything _ ."

\-----

A roar of engines filled the air as Jaune Sunni now Ruby as well saw the bullhead touch down.

"You were right... the Fang is here." Jaune said as Sunni nodded.

 

"Told ya! I am always right about this! You owe me a blow job!"

"Fine.. whatever-

"Hah! Nice! After I'll ride your dick, K?" Sunni asked making Jaune blush bright red as they laid flat on the rooftops as the bullhead circled low and several loading ramps come out. 

 

" _ SHH _ ! Look! Someone is coming!" Ruby said a ramp lowered and- 

 

" _ O _ k ! Move it you  _ animals _ ! In case you have not noticed we are not exactly the most  _ inconspicuous  _ group of thieves so chop, chop! Get to it or else!" A strong masculine voice said as a man!? A man in a white suit with fiery red hair and piercing green eyes smoking a cigar said as he was lowered down.

 

"A male?!" Ruby said as Sunni gagged.

 

"The Fang are taking orders from a human male!? No fucking way! Who is he!?"

"Roman Torchwick," Jaune said as he knew him... he looked him up on Neo's scroll once the man once hunter in training now criminal the only male terrorist in the history of the planet. Was there. He was supposedly armed dangerous and had been one of the rare males to actually kill futa more than once.

 

He walked out cursing a look of irritation and hate in his eyes as he ordered the faunus around. Waving a large white cane as he puffed a cigar. 

"Let's get them!" Ruby said as Sunni nodded.

"Hell yeah! Let's kick some ass!"

"Wait! Shouldn't we get some backup!? A plan of attack!?"

"Plan of an attack? We got a plan!  _ Attack _ !" Sunni said as they leaped off the building.

 

_ "Fuck me!" J _ aune said, jumping off as well as a fight began….

\-----

"AH!"

"I don't want to hurt you, male!" A futa said as Jaune hissed. 

"That makes one of us!" Jaune said as hie speak struck true! The futa blocked with a sword, but it was bad quality Shrieking broke into a hundred pieces shattering it with a  clang! The pic went right to her chest, striking her so hard her aura broke, and she screamed as the blow took her down. 

 

"And stay there!" Jaune said as he looked around his first fight! It was not bad at all! Kind of. His first real fight with humans! Or faunus but who cared!?

 

He was with Ruby, and Sunni, in the middle of the fight.  Ruby was fighting grunts kicking asses, with ease. Zooming in and out slashing bludgeoning the Fang while Sunni dueled ROman and- 

"AH!" Sunni was forced back Roman blew her back with one shot sighing.

 

"Kids should really stay in school! Where they belong!" He spat as Jaune gulped. The man twirled his cane ready to execute Sunni as Jaune screamed. 

"Stop! Criminal!?" Jaune shouted as Roman turned to face him. He gave Jaune a hard rough look before grinning.

 

"Well, lookie here. Look what the cat dragged in a male hunter! A  _ legit  _ one! Well, kid tell me your name! It will be nice to know who I'm about to kill!" Roman said as Jaune gulped.

 

_ "Jaune! Jaune Arc!" _

"Arc? I know that name old family. Well old or not kid this is where you die.” 

"No, he will not!" Ruby attacked shooting at Roman's feet with her gun. She blocked Jaune glaring at Roman.

 

"Roman! Give up now! It is not too late!"

"Too late? Too late for what?"

"To save you! I can help you! Talk down the judge! You are a male! You can't be in jail for more than five years- 

_ BANG _ ! Ruby flew back Roman shot her dead between the eyes. Her aura flared as her body landed with a  _ clang _ ! 

 

"Ruby!?"

"You know I really,  _ REALLY  _ do not like being called a  _ male _ . My bitch partner used to call me that all the time so you will forgive me if I am a bit irritated. Ladies? That one please." Roman said as a bull faunus with a swishing bull tail, and odd gun sword blocked Jaune.

 

"Sorry little male but this is as far as you go. You either turn back here, or I hurt you." 

"I can't give up! Either surrender or-

 

Jaune blocked the  _ first  _ sword attack. He blocked the second, third but the fourth brutal thrust hit hard. Jaune screamed her blade broke his aura, the aura weakened by the doc fights, and the stamina from constant fucking made him off balance. 

 

The faunus pivoted, leveling her gun square at Jaune's chest as she sighed.

"Sorry male but this is how it has to be-

 

Jaune attacked his blade flew down like a meteor! There was a wet  _ splat _ !  _ Shrieking _ hit  _ something _ that popped like a rotten fruit as Jaune felt hot wet and slimy gunk hit his face. 

 

"Shelly!?" The bull yelled as Jaune's blade hit a running faunus in the head cracking open her skull like a wet grape. 

Her brains flew out of her broken cranium as-

“I  _ killed _ her!?” Jaune gasped his hands shook his gut felt like it was going to be turned inside out and- 

"Fuck you, male!" Thee shots. Jaune was shot three times in his chest. His body burned he tasted his own blood-

 

_ "I am combat ready! _ " A voice said before Jaune blacked out... 

\-----

 

When he woke he was in the Beacon hospital Yang holding one hand of his, Blake sleeping on his chest, Weiss was nowhere to be seen. Tear marks were clear on Blake and Yang's eyelids. They had spent a good time crying over his sleeping bandaged form. Jaune winced not willing to move or wake or even disturb the futa lovers of his as he took a deep breath, the feeling of her skull cracking he brains leaking made him want to hurl, to vomit to scream-

"Jaune?!" Yang yelled Blake shot up eyes puffy red.

"Jaune!" 

"I'm sorry..." Jaune said as the room  _ burst _ ...

  
  



	4. Look into your head.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune wakes up back in Beacon and his team is very happy to see him. That and a trip tot he wrong par of town and Jaune learns that the world is complicated...

Waking up in a hospital bed was almost  _ never  _ a good thing.

"Jaune! Jaune! You are ok!?" 

"Yang!? Please! Stop! Air!" Jaune said as the elder futa pushed him into her chest! Slamming his face between her chest as she squeezed him! Jaune felt Blake pulled him. Yanking him out of Yang's chest and pulling him instead into her own soft breasts.

 

"Jaune! You are alive!"

"I know! Blake!? What's happening!?"

"What were you thinking!? Even if Ruby told you that you would win you need to call us first!" Blake almost hissed as Jaune gulped as he felt his legs shake. Jaune knew that this was not a good situation, his last memory was him- 

 

Crack! The cracking of the futa's skull filled his brain. Jaune killed that futa he bashed her skull in. Shrieking pulled out and cracked her skull open like a wet grape. Jaune shuddered as he thought of the killing strike that ended that Fang member's life. 

 

Jaune felt his body shaking as he gripped the bed sheets tightly.

"I killed her!? I killed her?" 

"Jaune? Are you ok?" Blake asked all seriousness. Jaune saw her amber eyes glaring down into him. Jaune gulped he knew better than to lie to a futa. he would not get out of it. B even if he  _ did  _ try to lie it would not go over well. He was an Arc or well A Schnee technically but that was neither here nor there.

 

"Kill? Jaune did you kill someone?" Yang asked a horrified look on her lilac eyes. Jaune felt a lump rise in his throat as his palms began to sweat-

There was a bang at the front door. Jaune turned his head as Weiss walked in. Her eyes had large bags under them her glacial glare narrowed as she stormed over to Jaune.

 

"Weiss-

" You idiot!" Weiss shouted her fists shaking in anger her eyes storming with emotions as Jaune gulped.

"Weiss!? What's the matter?!"

"What is the matter!? You are the matter! You! You fool! What is wrong with you!?" Weiss shouted her eyes narrowed to slits she stomped up to Jaune taking a deep breath before wrapping him up in a tight hug. Pushing his face into her neck as her nails dug into his back.

 

"I'm so glad that you are ok."

"I... Weiss, I'm sorry-

"No. Don't apologize. If anyone should be sorry it is me." Weiss said shaking her head her fingers twitching as she growled.

 

"I am the leader of this team and I let my friend my partner, my love! Walk around unsupervised! You got involved with the wrong people and you almost got killed! If this is anyone's fault it is my own and I take full responsibility for it." Weiss spat out their words venom lacing every syllable as Jaune gulped.

 

Ok... Weiss is really not happy with me. I need to find a way to calm her down before she does something crazy- 

"Jaune!? You are up!?" Ruby asked the younger futa blurred into the room as Jaune smiled.

"Ruby-

"ROSE!"

"Ruby!"  

"RUBY"  Yang, Weiss and Blake yelled as Ruby blurred into the room. She winced eating the murderous glares from Weiss and the baleful one form yang and Blake. Ruby ran to Jaune's side gripping his hands as she smiled.

"Jaune! You are ok!"

"Yeah... I'm fine." Jaune said as Weiss growled.

"Rose!"

"Eep! Yes, Weiss?"

"You have a lot of nerve walking in here! IT is your fault that my partner is like this!"

"What?" 

"Ruby you have to be careful! Jaune is a male! He is not like us!" Blake hissed as Yang crossed her arms.

 

"Jaune is a male Ruby!"

"I know that Yang! But he's in Beacon! He's-

"He's not like dad ok! Dad is a one in a million exception to a rule! Not every male is going to be like him! You can't treat Jaune like him or you are going to get him killed!" Yang shouted as Jaune say Ruby shake.

 

"Rose! You got my partner hurt! What is wrong with you!? What was running through your head when you took a male into a combat situation!?"

"Ruby you need to be careful with Jaune! He is not a futa ok? You have to watch what you were doing!"

"Rose you pushed the line-

 

"Ruby didn't do anything wrong!" Jaune shouted as Weiss paused. Every futa in the room back off a bit. None of them used to have a male shout at them as Jaune balled his fist.

 

"Ruby didn't do anything wrong! She helped me in that fight! I wanted to be in that fight she did not force me to go into it ok?!"

"Jaune... you are sick. You are still full of drugs. Take a break ok?" Weiss asked smiling down pittingly as Jaune hissed. 

 

"What? No! I know what I am saying! Ruby did nothing but help me!" Jaune shouted making his team back up a foot as Ruby beamed. A ray of pure thankfulness came off her face as Jaune gritted his teeth.

 

"Ruby did not make me go into that fight. I went because I wanted to go to."

"Jaune... you are a male you did not know what you were getting into."

"I knew what I was getting into Weiss! I am in a huntress academy! What did you think I thought when coming here? That I was going to have a butler? That I was going to hide behind you or others while they fight and I stand back? Hell no! I came here to fight monsters and sometimes those monsters walk on two legs and can speak! So please lay off Ruby ok?"

"You should have called us. We could have helped. You knowingly did not call your team. For whatever reason, you did not call us. Your team your friends. People you trust." Blake said her words bit deep Jaune winced as he felt her words slapping him in his face. 

 

"I.. Blake it was not like that."

"What was it like? You went away... Jaune we were worried sick." Blake said her usual compassion spilling out as Yang sighed. Walking over gripping Jaune by his fingers as she wrapped them together. 

 

"Look, man... I get it... you and Weiss had a fight I know that sucks but come on. We are a team we work together. If we do not work together then we will not win together. And if we do not win together we will lose together. We need to work together no more of this solo stuff ok?"  

"Fine... I'll admit I messed up... I should have called." Jaune hung his head as Weiss harrumphed once turning her head before Yang elbowed her in the side.

 

"Well? Weis something you want to say to Jaune? You know? Something that may help?" Yang asked as Weiss frowned so deeply her lips seemed ready to fall off.

 

"I... I suppose."

"There you go, good girl."

"Shut it Xiao-long. Jaune... I am sorry about what I said... no matter what my personal opinions are I should not have acted in the way that I did. Not only was it unprofessional it was unbecoming of me as a leader, a lover and as a friend. I am sorry." Weiss said bowing once to Jaune. 

 

"I... It's ok... you made a mistake we made a mistake. As long as we do not make the same one twice I think it's fine." 

"That is my thoughts exactly. I apologize for everything I have said. I will take great care to make sure that my thoughts are better articulated in a way that does not antagonize and will make my best efforts to be the best leader I can."

"While that is all well and good Mister Arc has a report to make to me," Opal said as she walked in. 

 

"Mister Arc!? Are you ok!?" Glynda shouted as Opal sighed.

"He is fine Glynda."

"But- 

"I said that he is fine. Now Jaune please tell me everything and do leave nothing out." 

Jaune told her as much as he remembers the running away drinking being saved by a futa called Neo. Running into Sunni and Ruby. Fighting the battle he saved Ruby's life something hse left out but later agreed to him doing. 

 

"I will _never_ forget that... you saved my sister..." Yang muttered hugging him quickly as Jaune blushed.

"It's nothing."

"Not to me... I'll tell my mom you will never be out of our family."

He told them about the final moment at the killing part everyone even Ruby gasped.

 

"I see... you killed a futa?"

"I was fighting-

"You are not in rouble Mister ARc. Be assured of that but just so you know Beacon has a mandatory policy for traumatized males. You must do weekly therapy twice a week with Beatrice do You understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Now go to your dorm you need rest. And please. Ladies he has just gotten back from being injured. Leave the poor boy alone for a few weeks? That means no railing him the moment you get back to test if he is better ok?" Opal said winking as she made the younger futa's fluster

 

_ Ah, youth... _

\-----

Jaune had, to be honest, he did like the way his team had been treating him since his release from the hospital. 

 

_ Clang! Tang! Whap! _ Metal met metal as Jaune grunted, forcing back as a strike from a flash of silver as he twisted his legs, forcing his weight on his back foot as he fought.

 

For the last few weeks, Jaune had not had sex in any way shape or form. "Come one Ruby! Hit me!" Jaune said smiling as his sparring partner Ruby Rose his secret lover that Yang did not know about for obvious reasons. 

 

As Ruby slashed down Jaune blocked his wings appearing on the sides of Shrieking. 

 

Jaune grunted the kinetic displacement field prevented her from knocking him back that attack had hurt. 

 

She still hits more than the damn robots. Jaune thought blocking Ruby turning his blade to attack her again.

 

_"Hit_ me!" Ruby said smiling as she backed off. She allowed Jaune to hit her beloved Crescent Rose. The blade hit her weapon clanging off with a shower of sparks.  

 

_He's getting better! Slowly but he's getting better!_ Ruby thought blocking the blade as she pivoted. 

 

"Try to block that!" Ruby said using her semblance to slam down. Jaune's weapon was able to prevent her attack. His reaction time was far less than her own.  Jaune moved sluggishly in Ruby's gaze. Even if he was going as fast as his body would allow him but still he might as well have been in slow motion. 

 

He needs to be able to react more. His body time is not good enough to fight a futa. Ruby thought to frown. Jaune had beaten or he had killed... Ruby shuddered at the thought of killing another person made a cold hand gripped her arm as she backed off.

 

Jaune got  _ lucky  _ in that fight. Fighting a plain terrorist that was probably just a random citizen to then fighting her? Jaune could beat a civilian futa but a futa with just a bit of training? Would be a serious challenge and a fully trained huntress he stood almost no chance in a straight one on one fight. 

_ You need to get better. If you don't get better you are going to die. _ Ruby thought as she fluttered back. Smirking it was time to see just how fast Jaune could react.

 

"I'm coming at you! Try to block this!"

"Bring it on Ruby! I can take it!" Jaune said as she backed off before shooting towards him like a red rocket. Ruby slammed into Jaune like a red missile. 

 

She hit him as hard as possible slamming her scythe down with all her might right on his shield! Jaune grunted the force nearly taking him down to his knees. Jaune barley brought up his shield in time narrowly blocking Ruby's hit as he winced.

 

_ Shit! She hit so hard! I can’t keep up! _ Jaune thought grateful that he had blocked. 

_ At least I can block her. That's good!  _ Jaune thought before Ruby twisted in mid-air. She twisted her body like some kind of contortionist. Forcing herself to turn like a corkscrew as she sliced her weapon down. Ruby's scythe sliced down taking Jaune at the ankle.

 

"Shit!"

"Watch your foot!" Ruby said as she pulled Jaune back making the male slide on his back before slamming down her blade stopping it mere inches from touching his throat as Jaune gulped! The silver blade's tip glistened mere inches from his jugular as Jaune gulped! 

 

"Ok! Ok! You win! You win!" Jaune said as Ruby smiled the futa twirled her blade up as she grinned ear to ear.

 

"Hah! Good fight! You are getting better Jaune! I actually had to work to beat you this time!" Ruby said before effortlessly pulling Jaune up one-handed.

Jaune gagged as Ruby jerked him up like he weighed as much as a sheet of paper. Jaune sighed he knew Ruby was far stronger than him but this was getting ridiculous! 

"I tried! But you are so fast! I don't know how I can get used to blocking you!" Jaune said making Ruby giggled as she blushed.

"You are getting better! Put it like this if you can learn to block from me you will learn to block the attack of almost any other futa out there! You need to practice though! Practice will make perfect!"

"On that matter, I agree." A calm soothing melodic voice said as Jaune and Ruby turned.

 

"Oh! You are back partner!" Ruby said as her partner Pyrrha walked in. Jaune always liked Pyrrha. she was his friend even though they were never partners and on different teams. And even if she was a futa she never seemed to mind that a male was in Beacon. 

 

"You are doing better Jaune but you need to change your style. Your footwork was all over the place." 

"Eh? I thought it was pretty good."

"Really? Then why can I do this?" She asked her leg shooting out tripping Jaune knocking him flat on his ass in one motion.

 

"Hey! Pyrrha! Not funny!"

"I was not trying to be funny you need to be able to stand better if you want to fight! Especially against an opponent that is physically superior to you." 

"I was not ready you caught me off guard!"

"Ok take a stance then and try it," Pyrrha said smiling and after repeatedly demonstrating that Jaune's footwork was sorely lacking he gave up.

 

"Ok! Ok! You are right! My footwork is terrible! What can I do about it?"

"First you can lose your attitude. Second, you  just need a teacher, someone, to properly teach you balance." Pyrrha said lifting Jaune up as he paused.

"And who would teach me?" 

"Well, I was thinking maybe... _ me?"  _

_ \------ _

"So Mister Arc tells me. How are you doing after your incident?" Oobleck asked taking a sip of coffee as Jaune smiled. The male charge of hers settled across from her as he let out a long gulp.

 

"Fine doctor I'm doing fine."

"Are you sure? Taking a life is never an easy act. I was wondering if it is affecting you in any capacity. If it is feel free to share. This is a safe and supportive environment and I am here for you. Please do not hesitate to confide." Oobleck said in her best friendly voice that she could muster. She did feel bad about Jaune killing the fang member but Jaune did not seem to show much care at all. 

 

He just blinked owlishly like he was confused like a child when meeting a stranger and knowing how to stress them without parental guidance.

 

_ He is a male maybe he can not process the thought of killing? Maybe he is trying to process it but is simply unable to do so? That would be terrible if not a bit easy. That way he would not be affected by his actions.  _

 

"I am fine ma'am but..."

"But? Go on Mister Arc I am here for you should you need anything."

If you ask I can help but you need to ask me! 

"Well... there is one thing that is bothering me. In fact, it is really bothering me a lot."  Jaune finally let it out as Oobleck smiled.

 

A male is just like a futa, even if they lack some of the emotional processing abilities they are mostly the same. Now, what is bothering him?

 

"Oh? Do tell me. Is it the fact that you ended a life? If so let me tell you that you are not alone in that regard. Killing takes a tremendous toll on the human psyche. Even a futa is not immune to it. In fact- 

 

"What? Oh, killing? It felt bad but I'm over it." Jaune said shrugging his shoulders as he missed the shocked look that came over Oobleck's face.

 

"You... you are over it? How? You killed a person!"

"I know. And they were about to try to kill me should I feel bad about that?"

"I... no, you should not but does it not bother you that someone a futa is dead by your own hands?"

"No," Jaune said blinking once he frowned he had no idea why Oobleck was pushing this. Jaune did not like to kill but it was part of his job. 

I mean I kill Grimm what's the difference between a Beowulf and a futa terrorist? 

"Mister Arc are you trying to say that you fell no remorse for what you did?"

"Not that. But I don't see what the point is. She is dead I am not. That is what matters. Now I do have something that I need to talk with you about i you do not mind?"

"I do not but this is important! You killed someone! Do you feel nothing for them!? What if their family? If they had one do you think that they are happy that their daughter is dead? What of her parent's sisters or brothers? Maybe children?"

"Then they have lost a family member. It is sad but not that sad."

"Jaune that is a life you are talking about!"

"Life ends doctor. That's why it does it's the point."

"But they could have lived!"

"And I might have died! This is what I mean! You don't listen to me!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Futas! They never listen to me! It's like just because I am a male I don't have anything to say!" Jaune said his eyes narrowing as Oobleck paused a look of true concern on her face as she froze. 

 

"Jaune? What do you mean futa do not listen to you?"

"It's always like this! Weiss, Blake, and Yang! You are the same as them!"

"I... I do not understand Jaune. What is so wrong about them?"  

"This! Whenever I do anything they are with me!"

"They are your friends and teammates, of course, they are with you. What is the matter with that?"

"They are smothering! I don't know why but they don't leave me alone when I need to be alone! I have no free time with them!"

"Jaune surely you know that they are just helping you right? They are in no way trying to make you feel awkward or uncomfortable right?"

"I... I know that but it's a bit much! Weiss walked be here and Yang is waiting to walk me back to the dorm!"

"They want to keep you safe. You are their friend."

"I'm not a pet! They follow me all the time! When I eat, when I sleep! The only time when they are not with me is in the bathroom and that is because Yang had to convince them that it was awkward!" Jaune hissed as Oobleck gulped.

 

"Jaune... when a male is injured especially a male a futa cares about they often are protective with them. Not wanting or more often than not willing to let them be harmed in life do you understand?"

"I understand that I am not treated like an equal member of the team."

"Jaune... they do not do what they do because they do not like you. They do it because they care about you." 

"They really have a funny way of showing it."  Jaune spat as Oobleck sighed rubbing her head. 

It's just like Roman... but I'm not going to put my dick in Jaune after we fight. Nor do I get to hear him squeal when I put his legs over my shoulders. Oobleck thought sighing as a lump formed in her chest as memories of a time lost filled her head. 

I don't want his team to deal with that maybe I should meet with them all? A group therapy session might be useful?  

 

"I see your point Jaune please note that futa are not bad... they just care."

"I... I'll think about it." Jaune said sighing.

"Can I go now?"

"You have half an hour left, I have to keep you here for now untill then anything else you want to talk about? Any other issues?"

"I... I don't think so?"

"Ah... great... do you know the history of the second Vacuo war?"

  
  


\-----

"So what will it be  _ cutie? _ Atlas mule or Strawberry Sunrise?" The bartender Mary the fox faunus asked as Jaune sighed. 

 

"Whiskey. Straight."

"Whoa, there killed you sure you want to be day drinking the hard stuff? I got nothing against it but you sure you can take it?" Mark asked her blue eyes sparkling as Jaune sighed. 

 

"No, I need it today."

"Rough day kid? What am I saying? You are a male day drinking in a notorious shady bar when you should be in school. Tell me did you skip class in Beacon to come take a drink or two?"

"I did not skip class. I just did not go to one."

"That is the same as skipping you know?" Mary asked serving Jaune his whiskey Jaune sighed as he took the drink downing the shot in one go.

" _ Whoa _ there! Take it easy! That is age Vacuo Whiskey kid! You need to enjoy it, man." Mary said as Jaune shuddered.

 

"I need another."

"I... ok if you say so let me get it for you coming right up," Mary said fixing his second shot Jaune felt his head roll the drink was hard and he had skipped lunch.

_ I really need to start to eat before I drink _ . Jaune thought as he took the second shot downing it easily. 

 

_ That burns! _

"Another."

"Jaune just cause you drink free does _not_ mean you got to kill yourself you know? If you get too messed up I really do not want to keep serving you. That would go against what few morals that I do have." Mary said giving him his  _ third  _ drink. 

 

Jaune _downed_ it right away his body swaying heavily as he groaned.

"Another."

"Well if you pass out you can sleep it off in the top room. Here you go." She said as Jaune frowned.  His scroll was turned off so Weiss would not badger him with calls asking him where he was.

 

"You didn't care then why now?" Jaune thought it was juvenile he knew that Weiss loved him but that did not mean that he wanted to be happy.

 

"She treats me like a child! Just because I am a male!? Why!?" Jaune asked as a shadow fell over him. Jaune felt a body slide into the stool next to him as a calm soothing voice spoke.

"Mary! Give me a gin and tonic ok?"

"You got it, Roman."

"Roman?" Jaune asked as he looked up a pair of bright emerald eyes blinked down to him. A man in a  _ dashing  _ white suit with a pearl bowler hat and a fiery red set of hair on him.

 

"Roman!?"

"That's the name kid! You look a bit down. What's the matter?" The male criminal terrorist asked as Mary served him a drink. A brightly colored cocktail as she smiled.

"There you go, hun. Enjoy it."

"I will and thank you, Mary, you look beautiful today."

"Oh, you! Always the charmer." She said turning away as Jaune froze.

_ "You  _ are Roman Torchwick."

"The one and only!"

"You are a criminal."

"Last time I checked I was."

"Why are you  _ not  _ attacking me?" Jaune asked raising an eyebrow as Roman smirked.

 

"Simple. I want to talk to you I think I can help." Roman said taking a slow sip from his drink making a show of chugging the liquid before gasping.

"Ah, that's the stuff," Roman said smiling ear to ear as Jaune narrowed his eyes. He wanted to reach for Shrieking but Roman had to be faster. 

_ He's older, stronger and far more experienced than me. I can't take him. _ Jaune thought as he sighed. 

 

"So what do you want? Besides helping me. Whatever  _ that  _ means."

"Oh, Jaune so suspicious! I like that. Makes you smart, to many of us just accept what gets thrown at us! You need to question the world around you! Not just listen to what people or in your and my case futa tells us to do." Roman said taking another light drink before sighing.

 

"How do you know what my problem is?" Jaune asked eying Roman warily. 

"Besides you being loudly complaining about it for the last half hour?"

"I... was I that loud?"

"Yes, you were hun. Sorry about that. Hate to burst your bubble but you were loud as hell." Marry said frowning sweetly as Jaune sighed.

"Sorry, Mary."

"Don't apologize Jaune you have your own issues in Beacon. Those huntress futas don't know how to treat a male you know? You need a more  _ mature  _ futa. With a more worldly view." Mary said bending over exposing her cleavage making Jaune blushed.

 

"Easy Mary. Keep this one in the cradle ok?"

"Oh Roman! You are just mad because you do not have a futa in your bed at night!"

"I had a futa in my bed at night and she put a knife in my back. So you will forgive me for not letting another one in."

"Not all of us are the same, Roman. You don't expect Neo to put a knife in you do you?"

"She's also not putting her dick in me. Nor is anyone else. Just for yo9ur information. Don't want to give you the wrong idea."  Roman said sipping his drink as Jaune gripped his rasing it straight to his mouth.

 

_ "Hey! Hey!  _ Watch it there! You didn't hear what I just said di you? You didn't listen to a damned word that came out of my mouth! You got to savor that man. That whiskey is older than your parents." 

"I know how to drink Roman."

"You just found out about drinking. I don't want to hear shit about that. You are barely able to take a shot look at you! Two in and you are almost passed out! Take your time to enjoy life. You only live once you know?" Roman asked making Jaune sigh he took a sip from the liquor making sure to enjoy it. 

 

_ It did taste good. _ Jaune thought as he shook his head. 

"See? Taste better huh?"

"It does ok?" Jaune said taking a sip the fiery liquor burned on the way down as Roman sighed.

 

"Oh to be young again! I remember when I was like you."

"I don't think you were  _ ever  _ like me."

"Oh, I disagree! Jaune me and you are one and the same!"

"I don't see that."

"We both wanted to change the world!"

"I don't want to change the world."

"Yes, you do. You are a male hunter. You need to change the world. You don't put in all that work to be a hunter and a legitimate one without some grand dreams. Unless you are just in it for the fight I don't think you can fool me and I know people who are in it for the fight.  You are not like that." 

"I... so what? I want more males to be hunters."

"Here you two go. I'll leave you to it." Mary said walking away shaking her wide hypnotic rear as Jaune  _ gulped.  _

 

"If you want more drinks just call me!" 

"We will _! Good _ futa that one. Mary is a good one but like I was saying you want to change the world."

"I want to show the world that a man is just as good as a futa. Is that so hard?"

"In this world? Yes. Yes, it is. But! It is not impossible! You can do it but you need some help." Roman said smirking smiling like a shark to Jaune who glared back at him. 

 

"You want something from me, don't you?"

"Of course."

"Spill. What do you want?"

"I want you to see the world for what it is. Biased against men and meant to keep us down."

"I already know that."

"Good! That makes this easier!"

"Makes what easier Roman? What do you want? No more damn games tell me or I leave!"

_ "Ok! Ok! _ Well, I want to give you a weapon." 

"A... what? Men can't own weapons, Roman."

"Aha! Then what is your pick? That is a weapon. You broke the head of one my girls Bless Suzy."

"That was her name?" Jaune asked a frown on his lips knowing she had a name did make him feel worse.

 

"It was  _ but _ she died how she lived. Mislead and abused but back to you! I can give you a weapon!"

"How? I barely get away with a mining pick. What kind of weapon can you get me?"

"And that is where we differ! You think linear I think wide!" Roman said waving his arms as Jaune  _ narrowed  _ his eyes.

 

"What does that mean?"

"Think about it Jaune. What if you had a gun." 

"A gun!? Roman are you crazy!? Do you know what happens if a futa catches you with a gun!? That's jail! Not therapy you got to a male prison!"

"Which is just like a mid-tier hotel. Trust me I have busted people out of them. Guards barely worth their salt."

"I.. what kind of gun?"

"Think of it Jaune. If you had a ranged weapon a  good one how much easier would life be?"

"Much but what kind of weapon? I mean what ranged weapon is both able to fight Grimm and criminals and not be called a gun?"

"Think. Use your mind." Roman said tapping his head. Jaune sighed. 

 

"The most I can think of is a nail gun? But they don't nearly enough damage! I mean Ruby wanted to put gauss on Crescent Rose and that was- 

Jaune froze his eyes went wide as saucers as he froze.

"Roman! That's it!”

"I knew you were thinking!"

"Tell me can I put gauss on a _ nail gun?" _

\-----

"On one hand you can not just upgrade a nail gun to a combat weapon. On the other hand, I have not been known to pay close attention to the laws. I follow the letter of the law if not the spirit." Jaune said as he looked through a book on weapons.

 

Even if a male can not have a weapon that does not mean he can no lookup one. Jaune flicked through the pages sighing. 

 

"Nothing. Even after all this time I got nothing." 

"You seem like you are having a rough time. Would you like some help?" A smooth soft creamy like voice said from Jaune's rear. He turned around to see a soft creamy pair of brown eyes looking down at him. 

A futa was behind him taller than anyone on his team with a long slim pair of adorable bunny ears on top of her head. 

 

She was clearly a second year with perfect pale skin an oval face and a look that resonated empathy as Jaune gulped.

 

"I! I don't really need help ok?" The boy asked as the elder futa giggled once a cute smirk flashed on her lips as she looked down.

 

"Oh? And is a male just happening to look up power tolls and rail tech on his free time? I don't know about you but that seems like an awfully peculiar piece of research information to look up.'

"I... I wasn't going to ask but-

"But you could use some help?" The futa asked making Jaune fluster. 

 

"I... I don't know your name-

"Velvet. Velvet Scarlatina."

"I-

"Jaune Arc."

"You know my name? Are you stalking me?"

"Please. The _one_ male in the whole school? You think I don't know your name? Everyone knows your name every futa wants you and Coco wants to stretch you."

"I... I Don't know who that is but I don't like that."

"Oh, you will love her. She's great but untill then tell me. What's wrong?"

"Wrong? Besides me looking at my research?"

"No. What is bothering you? I can tell when a male is not felling well. Tell me what is bothering you? And please don't lie." Velvet said her eyes narrowing as Jaune gulped.

Damned futa sense! There's no hiding things from her! 

"I... I'm just having an issue with my team ok?"

"What kind of issue? Are they hurting you?" Velvet asked sliding down next to Jaune the futa was easily head and shoulders above Jaune. Stand at an easy seven feet without her long bunn ears that added an extra two feet to her stance. 

 

"What? No, they are not hurting me. Why would they?" Jaune asked honest confusion in his face as Velvet sighed her beautiful porcelain features relaxing as she let out a small gentile smile.

 

"Well, that is nice to know. I was just worried that some futa might be aggressive with a male in a room with them. Especially some more inexperienced ones." Velvet said Jaune blushed she was close, very close to him. 

Her large chest was right at eye height as Jaune blushed.  

She's so big... not even Yang is that-

"So tell me what is the problem? If you don't want to talk that is ok... but I would like to help you if able. So tell me? Please?" Velvet asked smiling down again Jaune felt his cheeks heat up as with the exception of her sister team Ribon Jaune had never had this long of a talk with a futa without it leading to sex in some way shape or form. 

"I... if I told you that they were not respecting me as a person what would you say?"

"That I would have guessed that."

"I... really?"

"Of course Jaune you are on a team with three futas. They all want you and they all think that they have the best solution for your problems."

"Problems? What problem do I have?" Jaune asked frowning a frown that melted as Velvet let out another smooth giggle. 

 

"Oh, that _is_ the problem. Jaune you do not have a problem and your lack of one is making a problem."

"I... I do not get it."

"You are a male that can stand for himself. They are used to protecting males. They do not know how to deal with a  male that does not need help or protection." Vel said sipping a glass of water as Jaune paused. 

"But... one of their dad's is a hunter?"

"Be that as it may that is a _father_. Even I respect my father. My mother would have beat me with a roller if If I talked back to him once."

"I don't' get what you are trying to say Vel."

"Vel? Nicknames already? I like that." 

"I... what do you want again?"

"Jaune you feel like you are not respected on your team. You want your team to respect you and you feel like they do not listen to your issues?"

"Yes?"

"Well, then what if I told you that I knew a way to talk to futas that do not think like that? Futas that can respect your choice and will?"

"I would say I think you are trying to sell me an offer."

"I am."

"What do you want then?"

"Simple. All I want is  a chance."

"A chance?"

"To be simple. Jaune Arc I would like to take you out on a date today is that alright?"

\-----

"So _what_ are we going to do here?" Jaune asked as he sat on a chair. He was on a chair not under the table as he was before as Velvet smirked. She had brought Jaune to a restaurant on a date. Jaune had never really been on a date with a futa before. 

At least not one where I was not doing some kind of sex act. Jaune thought as Velvet smirked.

"Oh, what do you think? We will eat talk and have a good time with each other company." Velvet said her brown smooth dress showing off her curves blatantly making little to no effort to keep the beautiful faunus futas body under wraps.

 

_She is beautiful_. Jaune said as he blushed, Velvet smirked.

 

"See something you like?"

"Yes," Jaune said automatically before a bright blush appeared on his face. Jaune felt his face heat up as Velvet smirked. 

 

"Oh really? I'm glad I am so...apealing to you." Velvet said as Jaune blushed looked down right away. His mind still filled with memories of her cock, so elegantly hidden in the folds of her dress. Jaune felt his own dick harden as memories of a monster dick encases in smooth brown fabric filled his mind. 

_She's bigger than Yang or Blake._ Jaune thought his own dick tenting his shorts that were still! Too short for him!

Why are my short's so short!? What did I do to get the bad pair? I swear they are two sizes too small! 

 

"So Jaune your team is not being the best they can be are they?"

"No... it's like they do not trust me! Is it because I'm a male!? Do they not like me because I don't just want to be a house husband? is it just being old fashioned? I-

 

"I know what the problem is."

"You do?"

"Sure do! They are young!"

"Young?"

"They are young futa Jaune. They want a male all to themselves. They are competing with the others in the room."

"They want me for themselves?"

"Yes. There are much fewer males then they are futa. So most futas have to share a mate. They want you to be an exclusive male to them."  

"They want me for them? Vel I don't know if you know but they fuck me together. All the time."

"Yes but after that who do you cuddle with?"

"What?" 

"After your fuck or you get fucked and your tight holes are stretched out and you are burping up cum. Who cuddles you? Tell me do you never see tension then? Sure they can share a fuck fest but after that? They want to cuddle with the male they want to give them children. They want you to like them more than any other futa. They get jealous!"

"And you don't?"

"Oh no. I am more... mature than that. I am fine with sharing a male, in fact, I already have someone in mind to share you with."

"And who is that?"

"Now for that... you will just have to see." Velvet said winking her hands cupping Jaune making him flush.

 

"Now let's enjoy our meal..." 

"I had a lovely time Jaune. Thank you." Velvet said planting a kiss on Jaune's cheek. He blushed brightly as he gagged.

 

"I! I... I loved it as well!"

"Good to hear so again?"

"I can't wait." jaune said as Velvet smiled like a predatory that had just caught its prey.  

Jaune learned to love hanging out with Velvet. Her and her roommate leader Coco were soon his two favorite futas in all of Beacon!

 

"Ok! I got to go-

"Jaune! We need to talk!" Weiss said her arms crossed as Jaune paused.

"What's wrong?"

"You are spending far to much time with those... another futa... you need to be part of our team!"

"I am part of the team Weiss I am just learning other things!"

"Jaune you-

"Sorry got to go!"

"Jaune! Hold up man"!

"Sorry bout that Yang I got to go!"

"Jaune! Wait-

"Bye Blake!"

"Jaune Schnee! If you do not get back here this instant! I swear-

"Bye Jaune said slamming the door as he left a flustered team behind.

"JAUNE!"

"Sorry Weiss!" Jaune said as he walked off.

Weiss was not perfect. She was never a perfect futa. She had issues flaws and other problems that were not coming to the forefront... she knew that she should not confront Jaune in public. 

 

She knew that confronting him in the courtyard was wrong. And that she should not be yelling at him in the open. She should not have taken him to the back of Beacon to have a private talk she just didn't want to have to look bad yelling at Jaune in public and-

 

"Why can't you just let me do what I want!?"

"Because you are not capable of doing it well!"

"What does that mean!?"

"You are not like us! You are not a futa! You can not just wander! You have to stick close to us!"

"I can do anything that a futa can!"

"Really!? Do you think you can do better than a futa?"

"I know I can!"

"Then do this!" Weiss shouted her arms shot out as Jaune screamed.

"Weiss?! Stop!" Jaune yelled as Weiss froze him to a tree. The futa growled as she glared daggers.

 

"Get yourself out of that!" 

"Wait! Weiss! Don't walk away! Weiss!? Wait!" Jaune said as Weiss stormed off... 

"Stupid Jaune! Stupid male! Get out yourself!"

"Weiss! Weiss! Weiss!?" Jaune yelled as Weiss walked off leaving Jaune glyphed to a tree as the first hint of storm clouds began to gather int he distance...

 

"Well, that was fun," Yang said walking into the team Saber room her and Blake walked in as Weiss was fas asleep.

"She's back. Wonder if the talk went well?"

"I don't think so. Judging by the lack of cock sucking sounds that's a resounding no." Yang said as rain fell in sheets. 

"I can tell by the way where is Jaune?" 

"Jaune?! Jaune can you hear me?" Velvet asked as Jaune shook he was still shaking his body drenched Velvet had dragged him out of his prison on the tree. 

 

Taking the shivering male back into her dorm.

"Fuck you look like shit," Coco said as she wrapped the still warm towel over Jaune's head. She was the leader of team Coffee the taller futa also around the near seven-foot mark with a killer fashion sense eyes like brown chocolate and calm air of professionalism said as Jaune sighed.

 

"I know I'm just achoo! So cold..."

"I can't believe she fucking left you outside! It was raining if Velvet had not gone there?" Coco shuddered as Velvet sighed.

 

"I already told Glynda about it there will be a meeting tomorrow. Jaune Weiss will face consequences for what she did of that rest assured."

"I... ok. I just want to be a bit warmer I cant' feel my legs." 

"I know a way you can warm up," Coco said as she licked her lips.

"Coco! Not now!" Velvet hissed slapping her leader's leg. Glaring daggers at her.

 

"Eh? Why not? You said you wanted to fuck his ass for a week and you and I have been dating him for longer. Why not now?" Coco asked with a shrug from her shoulder as Velvet groaned. 

"Jaune  I am so sorry about her! She sometimes thinks with her dick and not her mouth! Coco Jaune is in no shape to have sex ok!?"

"I think Jaune should be the one to decide that. He is looking extra- 

"Fine! I'll do it"! Jaune yelled as Coco and Vel paused both froze in their tracks as the barley dried male shook. 

"I... what?" Velvet asked not believing what she just heard as Jaune nodded.

"I said ok! I'll do it! I'll let you fuck me ok!" Jaune said tears forming in his eyes. His hands balled up as Coco paused.

"I was just joking Jaune... if you don't want to fuck it's ok... really we are not about to force you ok?" Coco asked rubbing the back of his head. She winced a bit as she growled.

 

Fuck! I was to blunt! I need to hold back more.

"Jaune if you don't want to do this just say it."

"Velvet I"ve never been surer of something."

 

_Ok. This was not what was supposed to happen! Jaune is on my bed!  Naked! My dick is out and hard and resting by his face! This is so not what I meant! I was teasing him! Fuck!_ Coco thought as Jaune laid naked as the day he was born his body slim but with an odd amount of muscles on it. 

 

_ I didn't think men could get that much muscle. Still not as much as a futa but more than any male I have ever seen and his dick!? That is a literal foot of cock! And it's thick!? The average male is only seven inches long and one a half thick!? Were did the wrist-thick monster come from!? _

 

Coco thought as Velvet coughed, her best friend and senior by a few months stopped as Jaune's back, his legs pulled up the monster dick that was only slightly longer than hers but not thicker pressed right up to Jaune's tight and tiny inviting ass hole. 

 

Jaune let out a low whimper as Vel's dick touched his entrance just the tap making him shudder. Jaune let out a low whimper as the monstrous cock that was Velvet's bitch maker pressed onto his ass. Jaune felt the dick that was now revealed in all it's unholy glory to be near two feet long and impossibly thick!

 

 Almost making Weiss's dick look thin in comparison. And with thick purple veins and a bulbous fat head, all topped off with what Jaune could only be described as a knot at the end of it. Jaune gulped he didn't know know how that thing was going to fit in him!

 

She's going to kill me with that! It's going to break me in two! Jaune thought whimpering as Velvet finished putting on the third coat of lubricant to her cock taking a deep breath as she gulped. 

 

Ok! That's all I could do! I need to take this slow! This is Jaune's first time with someone so... big... dammit I wish that my cock was that this thick! It always hurts males so that they never come back! I try to be gentle but my knot makes this impossible! 

 

Velvet thought shaking her head she let out a deep sigh before glaring down she needed to make this work. The cutest male of her life was offering her sex and she was going to fuck him so hard he could not speak his own name! 

 

_ Ok, Vel calm down. Just fuck Jaune as hard as you can. Just be sure Jauen wants this just as much as you do.  _

 

"Jaune... before we start I need to tell you some things... I am bigger than average..."

"So am I," Coco added her fact dick a few inches shorter than Vel's but inhumanly thick that it did make Weiss seem small surged out. Jaune felt it rubbing his face making him whimper. Jaune opened his mouth on instinct licking up her salty dicks back slurping her under head making Coco's dick pulse with need as she shivered. 

 

"Oh, goddess what I am going to do to you." Coco hissed as Jaune's dick pulsed. 

 

"Jaune... I am going to fuck you... I'll try to be gentle but! I have something called a knot... when I put it in out I can't take it out... after I put my knot fully in I can not release it untill I cum ok? That means that no matter what you say or do we can't stop having sex until I cum alright?"

"I... I understand."

"I... ok are you sure?"

"Just fuck me please Vel!" Jaune said as Velvet and Coco both nodded. 

"Ok big boy just take your time, and hold on tight! Vel tends to get a little out of control when she's fucking a male so I'll hold you still ok?" Coco asked as Jaune nodded she took his arms pulling him up making Velvet gup. She put her dick thick bulbous tip that no matter how much she rubbed it she still found it impossible to think that it would  _ ever  _ fit into Jaune's ass!

 

_ It's too tight! There's no way I can fit! I'll break him in two! But... if I don't try? What's the point?  _ Velvet thought taking a deep breath gripping Jaune's thin but well-muscled legs as she began to push.

 

"Nice legs."

"Thanks. I try." Jaune smirked before Velvet noded pressing her tip into his ass encountered some resistance before her thick bulbous head forced its way forward with a thick wet plop!  Two things happened at once, one Velvet let out a grunt of pleasure as she felt her dick slip into something that she knew had to be a form of paradise. 

 

Fuck me! Your ass is amazing!

"Jaune! Your ass! It's so warm!" Velvet said as she grunted making sure to gripped Jaune's thin hips her dick tip slipped into Jaunes still virginal ass! She knew aura healed and Jaune's semblance apparently kept his ass at a  _ permanent  _ virgin tightness but this was amazing! 

 

She felt like the tip of her dick had slipped into a  warm vice-like clamp! It locked down onto her dick making sure to grip it as her thick bulbous member was forced into Jaune's tight ass that fought wither everything it had. Gripping down to crush the intruder breaking it in three! As it fought both tooth and nail to keep it out!

 

 On the other hand, Jaune screamed. He had never felt something like this, even with three coats of lube the pain was incredible.

 

"AH!! Fuck! It hurts!" Jaune winced as his ass felt like it was being pulled apart! Jaune felt her dick tearing up his insides his ass gripping down clenching fighting tooth and nail to keep the invaders out of it as Jaune felt Coco's thing fingers grip his own. 

 

"There you are. You are with me I got yah ok? Don't be scared I know Vel is thick but it will all work out ok?" Coco asked cooing Jaune as he took Velvet's dick the male had tears in his eyes but he never once asked for it to stop.

 

A combination of pleasure, pain anger at his teammates and sheer determination kept him going as Vel finally stopped her impending attack.

Jaune's gut bulging as Jaune gasped.

 

"Is... is it in?" Jaune asked whimperer even in his excruciating pain his dick was rock hard leaking cum as Coco sighed.

 

"You got her tip in lover, you got a lot of cock to go before she bottoms out and gets to her knot. You might want to grip my hands ok?" Coco asked as Jaune gulped.

 

_ That was just the tip!? I can't take anymore! I... I need to take it... I'm tired of my team... Vel and Coco at least treat me right! I... I can do this just calm down Jaune you got this _ . Jaune thought as he nodded.

 

"Ok... keep going..."

"Are you sure? We can stop now it's ok... I won't be mad we can still date- 

"Vel _knot_ me," Jaune said as something flipped in Velvet some long-dormant instinct kicked in as a male just asked a futa to fuck him senseless.

 

"As you say. Don't say I didn't warn you!" Velvet said as she pushed her cock! 

Jaune let out a squeal as she  _ rammed  _ into him! Velvet did not just jam her dick into Jaune. Nor did she take it slow. She pushed her dick in at a slow and steady pace, forcing each and every last of her twenty-four inches of over leg thick dick into Jaune's tight puckered ass!

 

That even with her entire cock  _ lodged  _ into the brink was still just as tight as it was the moment she put her dick into it! 

 

"Your ass is amazing!" Velvet whimpered her dick felt the crushing constricting tight walls of Jaune's ass pussy gripping down on it, Jaune felt his boys stretch his guts sided his intestines were pushed aside to make room for her dick as she  _ finally  _ pushed him to the base!  Jaune's ass crushed her cock gripping it together and firmer

 

. As Vel finally pushed deeper getting to the bottom of her dick she smirked she did it! She had her dick so far in it made a bulge on his guts!

 

And with the way his walls were  _ gripping  _ her dick constricting it? It almost felt like her cock was melting. 

 

"Ok Jaune, I'm all the way in I'm going to put my knot it ok?"

"I Vel can you wa- MGHPPLLR?!?!" Jaune gagged as Coco took the opportunity to shove her colossal dick right down his mouth!

 

"Sorry Jaune! It looked like you were going to say something but your mouth was wide open!"

"Coco! You can't just fuck Jaune's mouth like that!" Velvet compared as Coco whimpered.

 

"Oh fuck I  _ died _ , I died and went to  _ heaven _ ! Vel his mouth is amazing!" Coco said as Jaune this wet slipper felt like walls clamped down on her dick. she felt her cock sliding inch by inch into Jaune's mouth his tight walls milking her cock as Jaune's throat was forcibly expanded as a grotesque bulge appeared-

 

"Oh  _ fuck _ !" Coco hissed as Jauen began to scream! Jaune's body shook as Velvet forced her knot inside! The wine bottle thick knot split Jaune in two! His body barely holding together as Velvet shoved the most intimate part of her into him making Jaune squeal as his ass was split in damn half! 

As Vel finished her connect both futas sat on a full impaled whimpering shocked male quivering under him his body being overloaded with pain and pleasure as-

 

_ "Yay!" _

_ "We did it!" _

"I told you we could fucking do it!" Coco hissed as their plan paid off! It was not every day a male walked into Beacon. It was not every day that the only male just happened to be on a team with futa's that while meaning well did not know how to properly treat a male. 

 

They were too petty fighting over him squabbling like children. None willing to just share. 

"Fuck! He's so tight! Coco, I Love Jaune! I really love him!"

"I know you do fuck! Bun, I like him two but if we love him you know what we got to do right?" Coco asked her fat near watermelon sized balls resting on Jaune's face covering his eyes in thick fat sweaty ball sweat fully muffling his ears as making Jaune unable to hear the futa talking as he choked!

 

_ I can't breathe! My ass! Oh, goddess my ass! It's like I am being ripped in half! Oh, dear goddess please let them stop! Please! I can feel my dick! It's puling fuck! I'm going to be addicted to this! At this rate, I don't think I can fucking make it _ ! Jaune thought screaming in equal parts pain and pleasure as Coco and Vel smirked.

 

"Ok, Vel just as we planned we got to be a bit rough to get a lot out of him you got it?"

"Sure do! Let's break him in right!"

"That's what I like to hear now let's make sure Jaune won't walk for a week!"

\-----

The futas did  _ just  _ that... for the next two hours, the Coffee dorm was filled with the hard wet smacking sounds of flesh slapping flesh. The room was filled with a steady and heavy wet smacking sounds, the hard whapping of flesh meeting flesh and the clapping of cheeks filled the air as the two futas turned Jaune into the center part of a bridge of over four feet of cock! 

Jaune  _ screamed  _ now in only pleasure!

 

 His dick had  _ long  _ since stopped firing off long thick ropes of cum that now coated each futa' face, Coco and Velvet both had taken numerous facials from Jaune's cock making them look like they had bee covered in glue as they fucking railed their new boy toy.

 

"Fuck! You are so tight! Take my knot human! Fucking take me!" Velvet hissed her mind focused solely on the tight human boi pussy currently trying to break her dick in half!

 

Even after two hours of  _ brutal  _ relentless fucking Jaune's ass was still virgin tight! Gripping down on Velvet's cock with a vengeance! His tight fleshy walls wrapping her dick in a rough industrial grip of flesh on flesh making sure her cock fought tooth and nail for every thrust it made as Jaune's greedy ass did everything in its power to make her dick stay as buried as possible!  

 

Jaune's mouth was  _ equally  _ occupied as Coco slammed her dick in and out! 

"Oh fuck me! Your mouth is making me lose it!" Coco said as Jaune's mouth wrapped around her cock! His smooth velvety walls were melting her dick making her cock fell like it was slipping into a tight soft prison of warmth and flesh!

 

Coco's dick was pulsing raw and thick with need as both she and Velvet refused to cum! Even after all this time hey had been practicing for the night they would ruin Jaune! Mak him unable to get off with cocks in his ass as thick and strong as their own!

 

After this night Jaune would be their personal boy toy and then? Well, then his team could get in once they knew how to share him. 

 

"Fuck! I'm cumming! Take my cum you fucking ock slut! Get breed!"

"Fuck! Me to! Cumming!" Vel and Coco said as both of their dicks erupted! 

 

Jaune felt like two volcanos went off inside him! The ungodly amount of magma like cum that was suddenly being violently stuffed into his ass and mouth made him scream!

Jaune felt his guts expand as Velvet's cum filled them uptight! Jaune's stomach grew and grew as over a week of pent up futa cum enters his guts!

His weakening gut was not helped as Coco's dick let out it's well over a gallon of thick heavy seed right into him! Jaune's stomach was soon bloated and stuffed so badly he looked eight months pregnant!

 

"Fuck! Me! This! Ass! Is! _ MINE! _ " Velvet said before she fell forward her bunny ears going flat as Coco who was still twisting Juane's nipples like dials on a radio smiled.

 

"Fuck your mouth is amazing and that ass is next ok love?" Coco asked kissing Jaune as she soon fell asleep on top of her new male.

\-----

  
  


"Attacking a male, assaulting you teammate without being provoked, leaving a team member behind in dangers conditions, carelessly endangering their life and acting unprovoked. Weiss these are serious issues what do you have to say for yourself?" Opal asked as Weiss paused.

The futa heiress took a deep breath her fist balled tight as she gave her a simple answer.

 

"Nothing ma'am I did them all I make no excuses for my actions." Weiss could not and would not make an excuse. What she did was stupid, childish, petty and worst of all dangerous. She did not what she was thinking of leaving Jaune to that tree, she thought he could get out but that was clearly not the case. 

 

_Jaune might be dead right now... and it would be all my fault..._ Weiss thought barley keeping her tears back as she gulped. She had already cried enough knowing he was ok, then there was the  _hit_ Yang had held nothing back clocking her in her jaw making her whole world spin. 

_ I can still feel my _   _jaw hurt._ Weiss thought as Opal sighed the futa headmistress rubbed her head as she narrowed her eyes to daggers, storm cloud daggers glared down to Weiss as Opal took a long sip from her mug. 

 

"I see. You do know if you had  not been so lucky for miss Scarlaitne to find Mister Arc could have been severely injured or worse?" Opal asked the heiress she was profoundly disappointed in as Glynda gave a glare that could take metal off a bullhead.

 

"I do."

"I see. and for that? You attacked your teammate threatened his life and almost got him killed? I am sorry to say Weiss but as of right now you are no longer team Saber's  _leader."_

"I... I understand but who is?  Blake? Yang?" 

"Jaune," Opal said as Jaune gulped

" _ Me?" _

" Yes you, Jaune you are the _most_ qualified on your team. Your leadership scores are higher than all of the rest. _Congratulations_ from now on you are the first male leader in history Jaune I hope you are proud of it. " Opal said sipping her tea as Jaune gagged... 

\-----

"So  _ where  _ is he?" A voice asked as a pair of amber eyes flickered down to the dull table.

"Supreme leader we have him identified."

"And what is his name?"

"Jaune Arc Schnee ma'am."

"You did well Bane saw."

"Thank you Sienna... what do you intend to do with this male? If you do not mind me asking?" 

"What do I intend to do with him? Simple really. The first male leader in Huntress history? Well, that is something I like to call a catch." Sienna purred the tanned futa faunus smirked as Banesaw nodded.

"I see you want him as your mate then?" She asked wondering why  _ now _ of all times that Sienna wanted a mate. 

"Oh I want him in every way possible is he away?"

"Not yet ma'am. We barely took him in Vale he should be in Vale if you ask me..."

"I see your concern Banesaw worry not I will make Jaune my personal mate soon enough." 

"And how long do you think this will take? If I may ask?"

"Knowing me? Do not worry Banesaw soon Jaune will only be able to think of _ my  _ cock? it won't take long at all..."

  
  
  
  
  



	5. Tiger's Pet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune's been kidnapped by the White Fang! Sienna Khan has him in her clutches, Jaune panics but it seems this tiger has other means to sink her claws into him... As this futa likes a bit of romance... Also! Old friends a the first plot twist!

Jaune knew that if there is one thing worse than waking up in the infirmary in Beacon it was waking up in a dim barely illuminated room his feet bound to a chair along with his arms as he looked around.

 

Jaune pulled at his arms tight; thick rope kept them locked to a chair he was in some kind of room?

 

The walls were made out of thin plastic material there three lights that hung haphazardly and gave off a dull fluorescent hum that sent his teeth on edge.

 

_ Oh fuck, I got kidnapped! My team! Are they ok!? _

"This is fucking terrible." Jaune sighed as-

The door opened his head shot up as a pair of glowing eyes met him a futa walked in she smiled at him as she closed the door behind her.

"Well, it looks like you finally decided to wake up and come back to the land of the living! Welcome back." She said, smiling to Jaune; she was tall easy seven feet, her skin a healthy tan color, her eyes a shimmering yellow. She had a pair of black cat ears that came from the top of her head and showed her off as a faunus.

 

She smiled a cocky grin to Jaune as he pulled at his binding wishing he had  _ Shrieking _ with him, but his weapon was long since taken.

 

"Who are you!? What did you do to me!? What's going on!? Where am !"

"All those questions you don't even want to ask how long you have been here?" She asked a toying tone to her voice like she was talking down to him. Jaune glared she had a loose-fitting outfit on a large pair of khaki pants that showed off a downright inhuman bulge of what Jaune thought she had the audacity to call a cock and not a third leg that was still flaccid in her pants.

"Who are you?"

"Finally you can pick a question and only one! I am Sienna Khan. The leader of the White Fang. Pleased to meet you Jaune Arc. Or should I say, Jaune Schnee?"  She asked Jaune gulped he glared at Sienna staring her right in her eyes, not letting the futa intimidate him as she growled.

 

"Jaune Arc, please. I don't think that the Schnee name fits me right now." Jaune spat as Sienna laughed a low melodic laugh that raised every hair on Jaune's back.

 

Sienna purred, shaking her hips, her body was perfect, and Jaune had to admit she was  _ perfect. _ Her breasts were large, not massive like Glynda's but easy D cups. Her figure was a nice hourglass-like that of Blake's but much more muscular. Jaune saw the lines of muscle on her body biceps triceps every part of her looked like she spent most of her time doing hard labor.

 

She purred as she walked around, Jaune her cock swing like it was some kind of meaty pendulum as she licked her lips while staring Jaune down.

 

"Oh? You don't want to be a Schnee anymore? Tell me did something happen with you and Weiss? Did you have a spat?"

"It's none of your business Sienna," Jaune said making sure to use her first name and look her in the eye. He might not have known much about how to survive an encounter with an armed terrorist, but Jaune did have a slight bit of interrogation training under his belt. Life outside of Vale or any cities walls was never easy even for a male, and he had to learn a few things about the world the rough way.

 

"Oh? You are a  _ feisty _ male. I can see why she picked you. You have spirit! But you are not yet tamed, tell me did Weiss pick too much of a hellion with you? Are you too much for the Schnee to handle? Did she melt on your heat?" Sienna pure turning showing Jaune an ass to challenge Blake's.

 

While it was not as large as her rear Sieena's ass was  _ fat. _ Nice and round but unlike Blake who you just knew had the softest ass with a pair of cheeks that would feel like the clouds themselves Sieena's ass even from a distance Jaune knew was made of iron. Her ass was toned from what looked untold numbers of squats on it.

 

Jaune knew that her ass might be able to bend steel as she shook it enticingly in front of his face making him blush.

 

"It's not like that! It's not that I was too much we just..."

"You just." Sienna purred running a clawed hand on Jaune's back her nails ever so slightly digging into Jaune's skin making him flush.

"I just had an argument with her, alright!?"

"Oh, I think it was more than an argument little _mous_ e." Sienna purred as Jaune felt his cheeks heat up.

 

"What did you just call me!?"

"I called you little  _ mouse _ ," Sienna said again this time taking her hand and digging her nails deep into his back Jaune let out a startled yelp of pain as Sienna chuckled.

"What's the matter  _ Little Mouse? _ Are you scared of a big bad  _ tiger?" _ Sienna half purred half growled whispering into Jaune's ear making him shudder.

 

"I'm not scared of you!"

"You are lying. You really should not lie Jaune; it makes males look bad. Well not you, I think I would have to  _ work _ to make you look anything but delicious."

"I'm not your food Sienna! And why do you keep calling me Little Mouse?"

"Because A. I am a tiger a predator, an alpha hunter, and you? You are a mouse; you are my Little Mouse trapped in a room all alone with a predator. You are completely at my mercy right now. I could do anything that I wanted with you, and no one would come to save you. Tell me Little Mouse, how does that feel? To know that you are all mine?"

"I don't belong to you! I'm not a thing!"

"You say that now but  _ trust _ me after I am finished with you, you are going to be begging me to make you into my property." Sienna purred as Jaune flushed struggling with his chair again as she laughed.

 

"I'll have you know that's pointless my best women put that chair here. And they know how to tie a male down with knots. In more ways than one." Sienna said winking as Jaune sighed.

 

"What do you want with me, Sienna? I don't know if you think Weiss is going to pay my ransom, but if you think she is, then I highly suggest that you reconsider, because me and her are  _ not _ on the best terms right now."

Sienna paused, looking at Jaune for a long second before a loud laugh left her lips.  She tossed her head back and let out a long echoing laugh that echoed in the small room and made Jaune's ears hurt.

 

"What is so funny?"

"You! You are hilarious! You think that I took your for a ransom!? Is that it!?" Sienna asked half crying tears falling from her face her body doubled over as Jaune growled.

 

"If you did not take me for money, then why the hell am I here!?"  Jaune hissed glaring Sienna right in her eyes, instead of being insulted or taken aback the futa looked positively enthralled. Her eyes went wide as a smile so wide and full spread across her lips Jaune thought they would burst!

"I did not come for your money Jaune."

"Then why did you come to me at all?! What do you want from me! Spit it out!" Jaune shouted as a blur of brown shot out, her hand gripped his neck painfully, twisting it up.

 

"I came for  _ you _ Jaune. I did not come for money or any of that. I came for you. Jaune Arc." She purred as Jaune gulped his hands went still his face paled as Sienna glared down at his eyes all levity and joy gone as Jaune gulped.

 

"An-and? What do you want from me?" Jaune said some steel back in his voice as she purred letting go of his neck and grinning a Cheshire grin that sent chills down his spine.

"That! I came for that! That spark! That drive! That  _ spirit _ is what I came for!" Sienna growled her eyes alight with a spark of hunger! Her eyes took on a famished glean to them as she licked her lips.

 

"My spirit? The fuck is that!? What's wrong with you?"

"Yes! That! Your spirit! You talkback! Most males are so passive, weak,  _ submissive. _ You fight back; you speak your mind. Jaune it is like I said earlier I am a predator I enjoy hunting things. You could even go so far as to say I  _ live _ for the thrill of the hunt." Sienna purred stalking back and forth waving her fat ass shaking her hips in a hypnotic fashion as Jaune shuddered.

 

"You... you want me because I fight back?"

"Yes! I need that in someone. I need someone who is willing to fight back! To challenge me!"

"You... you live for the hunt? The sport?"

"Exactly! And that is why you are here, my dear. You are going to be the most  _ challenging _ game yet!"

"I... I see." Jaune said his head hung low as Sienna purred.

 

"Oh, don't give up yet! Jaune I still need to break that spirit in myself. I can't have you doing my job for me now, can I?"

"If you want to kill me, then fucking do it." Jaune spat Sienna paused she reeled away her eyes went wide in shock as a genuinely confused and hurt look came over her as she almost looked affronter.

"Jaune!? What are you talking about!?"

"I said it once I will say it twice. If you are going to kill me, then just do it."

"Jaune!? I don't want to kill you!"

"Then what? Shoot me? Torture? What do you want to do to me? You brought time here kept me alive if not kill me then what?"

"I want to fuck you!" Sienna hissed as Jauen paused now his eyes went wide as he let out a cough.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! I brought you here because you caught me eye! The first male leader in the history of the academies! A rare male hunter! Someone with the willpower and the drive to be a hero! Who also just happened to be easy on the eyes that never hurt either." Sienna said, giving Jaune a low pur as he gulped.

"You want to date me?"

"Oh no, Jaune I want to do more than just date you. I want to make you into my  _ wife." _ Sienna purred coming behind Jauen gripping his head yanking him up so that he was looking dead into her face.

Jaune felt he hardening outline of her dick pressing into the back of his skull as she began to ground her dick into him.

 

_ She's massive! _

"I! If you really want to make me your wife then get me out of this chair!" Jaune hissed.

 

"You can't keep your wife tied up in a dank room, can you!?" Jaune said, knowing that this plan would not work.

_ This is stupid! It won't get me out of this chair in a hundred years- _

"As you wish," Sienna said as she flicked Jaune's ropes in a second the ropes that were tying him to the chair where cut off Jaune felt his arms go free as she slashed the one tying his legs to the chair.

 

Jaune never hesitated jumping out of the chair taking a defensive stance fist raised some rope ready to be used to strangle her to death if she got closer.

Sienna looked him up and down smirking like she had just made the best decision of her life as she licked her lips.

 

"Oh, you are  _ perfect." _ She said purring-

"Back off! I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to!" Jaune warned holding the rope, trying to look intimidating as she laughed.

 

"Oh please, Jaune you are more likely to hand yourself than do any real damage to me with that rope. If I wanted you dead or incapacitated, you would be. Now please put the rope down.  _ Honey?" _ Sienna asked, trying out the marriage line Jaune glared daggers at her as she took a step forward.

 

"Back! I'm warning you!"

"Jaune-

"I have a rope! And I'm not afraid to hang myself!"

"I... wait was that a meme?"

"No... but get back!"

"Jaune look I am going to walk out of this room if you wish to follow me please do. I will have no problem with you doing that. But just don't do anything rash, will you?" Sienna asked, walking around Jaune to the door opening it as bright light streamed inside.

 

"So are you going to come willingly or?"

"Is this a trap?"

"I have you locked in a room, I had you tied to a chair but moments ago completely helpless to anything that I would do to you. And you are now asking me if me letting you go is trap? Jaune. Please, if I wanted to trick you, I can do much better."

"This seems like a trick."

"Well you have a choice to stay here, and I will leave this door unlocked and have food and water sent along with a...  _ bucket _ for you to attend to your needs. This room does not have a toilet, unlike the room you  _ can _ be in if you so choose to follow me and I will not have you just going in a corner like an animal."

"I... fine, I'll come with you." Sienna's face lit up like an Oumsmas tree. Her grin became predatory again as she licked her lips.

 

"Excellent  _ honey _ now please after me." She said, holding out her arm waiting for Jaune to link up with her.

 

Jaune walked up and shrugged it off as he gestured for her to go first.

"After you."

"So cold, I am going to love  _ breaking _ you." Sienna purred as she walked out and Jaune followed. Jaune saw almost instantly that they were underground. They had to be. They were either underground or in some kind of mountain.

 

A massive area that looked like something out of an action movie awaited him. A minor city fully of buildings, small sleeping areas a sea of training grounds and other various makeshift accessories greeted him as he walked outside.

 

"Where are we?"

"Vale. Deep underground this is the Whtie Fang training grounds. Did you know?"

"No... but what is it doing here?"

"Training the next group of freedom fighters. That is what it is doing."

"If the Fang are here, how come no one has ever noticed them?" Jaune asked, following Sienna a good five feet behind her.

 

"If you must know, we are very good at our job. We keep low stay hidden use secret entrances to get in and out. And just so you know the whole keeping five feet from me only really works if you have a gun. If not, you are just kind of keeping yourself a bit back."

"I am waiting for you to trick me."

"You mean using that as an excuse to stare at my ass right?" She said, giving her wide hips a hard shake as Jaune blushed.

"I'm not!"

"Your blush says otherwise." Sienna teased knowing she caught him staring as-

 

"Leader."

"Bane saw! So glad to see you. Is my room ready? I want to take my wife into my personal quarters for some quality time." Sienna purred to a massive faunus over eight feet tall with rippling muscles. Jaune guessed her an ox faunus as she nodded.

 

"It has all been made to your specifications supreme leader. I wish you luck."

"Thank you, lieutenant, Jaune? IF you will."

"I Still don't trust you."

" You got the live one didn't you?" Banesaw joked as Sienna growled.

"Oh, you  _ know _ it." She said as she lead Jaune to her quarters.

Sienna had oddly spartan quarters. Jaune noticed that she did not live ostentatiously as he thought she might have. She had her own private building that was for sure.

She had a kitchen with hardwood floors but only a single sink small oven and microwave to it.

She had one bathroom to herself, and she had a small room with mats for meditation.

 

Her sleeping chamber was the most fanciful of her quarters, but that was only because for some reason, she had a massive mattress that had some kind of canopy held over it. The canopy was held up by a single golden rope, and several thick red streams fell down the side as Jaune stood before what was to be for the foreseeable future his bed.

 

"Now this is looking like a place meant for two, don't you think  _ dear?" _ Sienna asked as she grinned she came behind Jaune lacing her arms around Jaune's neck.

 

Jaune felt her breath tickle his neck she breathed heavily on his neck her bare skin met his own and Jaune shivered.

 

"I guess I am going to be sleeping here?"

" _ We _ are going to be sleeping her babe. And you are going to love it. Now strip, I sleep naked and so will you." Sienna purred Jaune blushed as he coughed once.

 

"I would rather not strip if that is ok with you."

"Oh, it is not ok. Now strip out of your Beacon uniform or  I will tear it open with my claws and you will spend the rest of your time here naked." Sienna said not making any type of guesswork on Jaune's end.

"Fine, I'll strip."

"Good boy, now strip for me my  _ Little Mouse." _

"I wish you would not call me that," Jaune said as he took off his clothes taking off his Beacon uniform to reveal the boxers that Sienna  _ yanked _ down to velar his not as big but plump ass.

 

"Now that is an ass! And oh my goddess! Is that your cock?! Maybe I should be calling you  _ Big Mouse _ instead." She cooked before pushing Jaune into the bed.

 

He gasped as the soft velvety sheets embraced him Sienna purred as she curled behind him, taking the big spoon position her dick pressing into his ass, making him gasp!

 

"Sienna why me? Why are you doing this?"

"Because you are  _ mine." _

_ \----- _

Jaune woke the next day in the soft velvety bed of Sienna Jaune felt her hot breath breathing down his neck she licked the base of Jaune's neck, making him shiver as he began to shake.

"Good morning lover, how is my  _ not _ so Little Mouse?" Sienna asked, licking his neck. The futa tiger faunus are breathing down Jaune's neck, making him shudder. Jaune felt his body tense as Sienna pushed her dick to his ass, making him gulp!

 

Jaune felt her dick putting his ass apart but stopping before it could go inside. She kept her dick right at the puckered entrance as she purred.

 

"How is my Little Mouse this morning? Are you feeling well? Did you sleep well? I hope that you were comfortable, and it was not a  _ hard _ transition to sleep." Sienna purred as Jaune blushed his body shook his brain flashed with instincts his hips naturally began to push back into Sienna's dick. The fat cock making its journey to burrow into Jaune's boi pussy as-

 

_ No! _ Jaune thought as he forcibly pushed himself away, denying a cock for what might be the first time in his whole life.  Jaune jumped out of the bed his covers falling as Sienna chuckled as a low laugh left her lips.

 

"Aww, what's the matter Little Mouse? You are a bit scared of a tiger?" She asked, leaning back her massive dick that was about the length of Yang's but well over half as thick.

 

_ It has barbs. _ The boy thought Jaune back off his jaw-dropping low drool line forming in his mouth before he shook his head. 

 

Jaune forced his head back, tearing his eyes away as he gasped.

"I'm not scared! I just! I just..."

"You just?"

"Just..." Jaune paused his head drawn back to her cock inexorably drawn to that massive cock that was hard as steel, shooting straight up as Sienna purred.

 

"What's the matter Little Mouse?  _ Cat _ got your tongue?" She asked, blowing Jaune a kiss. He shook his head as he turned away.

"I have to use the bathroom!"

"It's on the left! Don't worry; you can't miss it." Sienna sang as Jaune ran.

"Fuck! Fuck me! I have to find a way to get out of here!" Jaune thought splashing his face with water. The sink flooded the basin as Jaune dug his hands in. The cool water shocked his nerves as he scooped it up and splashed his face with it.

 

Jaune gasped as the water woke him up, the tater stinging him in the face as she shook his head.

 

"Ok, Jaune just think! You are the leader of the White Fang's base. You know that you are in Vale! You know that you are under Vale that means that you can get out! You are close!" Jaune said as she glared, he was still ass naked and needed to find a new pair of clothes before he ran.

 

_ Can't I just run around naked now can I? _ Jaune thought as he sighed.

 

Jaune finished splashing his face actually using the bathroom as he walked out-

A pair of yellow eyes flashed as Sienna purred.

 

"Hello  _ Little Mouse _ , have you finished plotting your escape?" Sienna asked her two feet of thick spiky dick pressed into his middle. Jaune let out a yelp of fear! Backing off as he saw Sienna give a low laugh.

 

"Aww, are you scared of me Little Mouse?" Sienna asked as she shook her hips her dick swaying as Jaune gulped.

 

"I! No, I'm not! Now please! Get out of my way!" Jaune said as he pushed past Sienna. Sinne made no move to block him even moving out of his way to allow him Jaune barley not getting poked by her dick on his way out.  Jaune slipped past Sienna as she laughed.

 

"Easy little mouse or you might just  _ slip." _ She said as Jaune ran past her as she walked into the bathroom, leaving him panting and shocked.

 

"I need to get out! She's going to kill me! And not fuck me!" Jaune paused he shook his head images of that fat dick sliding past his lips Sienna forcing him down, making him suck her fat dick as Jaune groaned.

 

"Snap out of it, man! She's not your friend!" Jaune said as he ran to his room. His clothes were on the floor as Jaune pulled them back on. Sliding back on his boxers and putting on his jeans and uniform.

 

"Ok, I'm dressed! I got to go!"

_ Before she pulls out that dick again and I can't take that! _ Jaune thought his body was betraying him. He needed to get out of here. He needed to get back to his friends and team. But he wanted that dick. He wanted Sienna to fuck his tight ass loose with her massive cock!

Jaune's legs shook a low whimper leaving his mouth as Jaune's foot od dick rose in anticipation.

 

"She's your literal enemy! She is a terrorist dammit!" Jaune hissed running to the door to the leaders ' quarters.

 

"Ok, I just have to open this and run," Jaune said as he gripped the handle, he yanked it back, but it did not bulge. The door stood strong as Jaune yanked it hard.

"What the hell!? Come on! Come on!  _ Open!" _ Jaune hissed as-

 

"Leaving so soon?" Sienna purred the futa leader already behind Jaune sipping a cup of coffee.

"Sienna!”

 

" _ Little Mouse. _ Tell me, are you tired of my hospitality? Are you so repulsed by me that you are leaving so soon?"  Sienna purred the leader still almost stark naked a very thin lace scarf on her neck; the futa pushed her cup of coffee to her lips sucking it down her massive breasts on full display bring pink and puffy nipples showed off as her dick was still hard as a rock.

 

The massive  _ spiked _ dick poking out as Jaune gulped his eyes were drawn to her cock and he  _ fought _ to keep his eyes up.

 

"I was not trying to run away..."

"Really now? You are just happening to try to leave my humble domain and go for what? A short walk around the base? Maybe go meet the women?" Sienna asked smirking as Jaune glared.

 

"I am trying to go home!"

"Jaune you are home, my Little Mouse is already home. You belong here under me." She said gesturing to her dick that was still twitching thick purple veins pulsating as Jaune gulped.

 

"I am not at home Sienna. My home is Beacon, not as your prisoner!"

"Prisoner? Jaune your words wound me. When have I ever treated you like a prisoner? And not an honored guest. Besides the whole kidnapping drugging you part." Sienna added quickly as Jaune glared.

 

"You can't keep me in here forever Sienna."

"I do not intend to. I intend to take you with me."

"What?"

"I want to  _ walk _ you. I'll walk you around the complex, make sure you are well introduced to the futa. Have you with me when we plan you know all the things that a  _ good _ wife will do." Sienna hissed as Jaune glared.

 

"I am not going to be you  _ wife _ Sienna. I do not like you, let alone love you!"

"Time changes all things dear now tell me what would you like for breakfast? I can cook a decent amount of things, but I am always interested in my wife's needs." Sienna hummed walking away her ass seemed even rounder without clothes. Twin chocolate orbs with stripes!?

 

_ She has stripes on her ass? Is she can actual tiger! _

"And you can stop staring at my ass! Unless... you have something else you want to eat that is." Sienna joked Jaune's cheeks turned bright red as he coughed.

"I! I don't! It's not like that!" Jaune shouted as she laughed.

 

"I am sure that it is not. I will be awaiting your decision but just so you know I  _ do _ clean down there." Sienna said, giving her ass a swap! Jaune bushed her ass looked like it was made of fucking dark adamantium.

Jaune shook his head. His growling stomach betrayed his willpower as he sighed.

 

"Dear! For your breakfast! Do you like toast with eggs scrambled or plain?" Sienna asked as Jaune paused.

 

"I've never had eggs."

"Really now? Then you must try mine! I'll have you know I am great at scrambled!" Sienna said as Jaune hissed.

 

"Like that takes some fucking effort."

"You know I can hear you, right?"

"And?" Jaune shouted as Sienna gave a  wide laugh.

 

"That is why I love you, Jaune! You are just so fun!" She said as Jaune sighed and walked into the kitchen, deciding that starving to death was not going to help his situation at all.

"So! Tell me Jaune what is it like leading a team of futas? I am assuming that you must find the experience quite fulfilling. I imagine." Sienna asked a panting Jaune his fist gripped his fork and knife tight sweat ran down his face. Jaune grunted in exertion as he felt smooth, warm pleasure exploding down his dick!

 

His foot of cock was currently wrapped up in the sturdy but oddly soft feet of Sieena, the futa giving him a footjob under the table as Jaune grunted.

 

"I! It's fine! I didn't get to lead much, though."

"Really now? Tell me, was it too  _ hard _ for you?"

" _ NO _ . I got fucking kidnapped by a terrorist leader the  _ week _ that I was made a leader!" Jaune spat as he felt his dick slowly melt. Sienna jerked her feet up and down his cock. Taking her time to slowly painfully slowly push her rough, callused feet of the terrorist rubbed his dick, Sienna took her feet, pushing them to the top of Jaune's dick.

 

Long lines of pre-cum sprayed out of the tip leaking down his cock as she took the time to  _ press _ her toes into the tip of his thick dick head. Making sure to grip and grind his dick as Jaune grunted.

 

"Fuck!" Jaune hissed his will melting his resolve fading away as Sienna slowly picked his  _ lock _ .

 

"Oh? IS that something like pleasure that I hear? Have you finally decided to let me treat you like a loving wife? If so I can say that I would not mind taking the day off..." Sienna said, pushing her feet digging onto Jaune's dick.

 

Her feet were wrapping and pressing down, making Jaune's eyes slowly roll into the back of his head. Jaune groaned in pleasure his dick slowly getting closer to bursting covering her feet in his spunk as-

 

"Fuck!" Jaune said as she slowly but surely pushed him past his breaking point. Her feet were easily digging in and making his dick began to pulse, as Jaune grunted as he began to throb.

"Sienna!" Jaune hissed as his dick began to pulse Jaune lost the fight to keep his dick from cumming as Sienna let out a low pur.

 

Her feet still mercilessly pumping Jaune's dick as she cooed.

"There you go babe, just let it all  _ cum _ out." She said as Jaune gasped.

"Sienna!"

"Good  _ mouse _ ," Sienna said as Jauen came his dice exploded all over the table! Covering her feet and most of the front part of the table in thick lines of male cum!

"Sienna!" Jaune screamed his dick firing covering her feet in warm thick lines of cum the faunus simply gave out a low growl a deep throaty sound of pleasure from her mouth as she licked her lips.

 

"There you go just cum from mama's feet," Sienna said as Jauen gasped his body not used to going more than a day without cumming let lone cumming from  _ just _ his dick being stimulated was awash with pleasure as she cooed.

 

"Good boy, now that you have your breakfast done let's see about slipping you into something a bit more comfortable? Before mama makes you cum from something  _ else." _

_ \------ _

 

"Jaune please come along! You are starting to drag dear!" Sienna said as she pulled Jaune by his collar, Jaune gagged the boy was still ass naked this time his face a bright red as he felt his dick  _ trapped  _ in the hard-ass cheeks of Sienna.

 

The futa gripped Jaune's dick her perfect tight brown orbs washing Jaune's dick as she squeezed it roughly. Jaune growled his hands were flashing as Sienna  _ paraded _ him through their base. 

 

Jaune saw every futa and the odd male look at him futa's blushing the males looking away some out of fear some jealousy either look had both types of males soon gently but  _ firmly _ pulled away into dark corners by other futas to not be seen again.

 

"What's the matter Jaune? Are jealous of the ones taken behind the counter? You do know that if you wanted to, I could  _ take _ you." Sienna hissed, licking her lips. Jaune blushed her ass doubled the steel braking grip on his cock as she licked her lips.

 

She was looking back, pulling on the leash that was connected to his collar with the word  **Sienna's Pet** on it. Jaune whimpered as Sienna pulled him along the catwalk the two walking on the walkway Jaune's dick already leaking thick strands of pre-cum coating her chocolate ass with a massive amount of free. Giving her chocolate buns a vanilla coat.

 

"You are getting close. I can feel your cock pulsing." Sienna purred Jaune growled his hands were balled up into fists he wanted to pull away, he wanted to run back to their room and hide.

 

He knew Sienna would not stop him or get in his way. She never did that. When he tried to pull away, she let him. When he didn't want to  _ play _ , she let him go. She didn't want to force him to do this.

_ She wants me to want it; she wants the satisfaction of me breaking under her. _ Jaune thought as he felt his dick begin to break. 

 

"AH!" Jaune hissed his feet began to stumble as he kept up with Sienna the futa looked back smirking at Jaune as she licked her lips.

 

"What's wrong, Jaune? You look like you are just ready to  _ pop!" _ Sienna hissed as Jaune's dick was pushed too far! Jaune's dick began to throb! His dick began to pulse as he gelt his cook fire!

 

"AH! I'm cumming!" Jaune came a massive amount of cum fired off thick white lines shot out coating both of her round luscious ass cheeks. Jaune's dick throbbed firing off the thick lines of male cum giving a more than a generous amount coating of hot spunk to her fat round ass as Sienna purred like a predator as she looked back licking her lips as she smirked.

 

"Oh it looks like someone was a  _ bad _ boy and we had a bet Jaune. You told me that I could not make you cum without using my hands or feet on the walk. I said that I could. You said you would give me head if I did." Sienna cooed Jaune groaned his dick had been getting every last bit of Sienna's attention for the past few days.

 

Sienna had been reluctant if outright unwilling to touch Jaune's ass, his dick, on the other hand, was more than a free game. She used everything but her hands to make sure Jaune's dick was being squeezed dry as she went to milk it for every last drop.

 

"I! Sienna wait-

"Why wait? You gave me your word, did you not? And I was lead to believe that an Arc will keep their word. And unless your time with futa has lead to you no longer considering you being an Arc something that I fully understand..."  Sienna said Jauen gritted his teeth his dick still letting out thick lines of cum coating her upper back with long white lines of cum.

 

Making the tiger faunus get a second type of stripes on her as Jaune growled.

 

"Let's just get back to the room."

"Oh? So eager to please your mistress? I like that." Sienna purred as she pulled Jaune forward, taking him away from the open world and dragging him back to the room.

 

His dick still caught in the vice-like grip of her ass cheeks. Even if Sienna had just made him cum, her ass had refused to let him go, and Jaune was groaning in pain and pleassure from the rough grip. 

 

"Is there an actual reason that you are gripping my dick? I just came, you know!" Jaune hissed Sienna laughed as she purred, licking her lips taking off of her hands. Taking one of her long blood-red nails and taking some of Jaune's cum scooping it up from her thick ass.

 

Making sure to have Jaune watch as she brought it up to her mouth. Licking the cum sucking hard on her fingers as she  _ popped _ out her finger making Jaune shudder.

 

"Oh trust me Jaune I know that you came and let me say you are quite tasty!" Sienna purred Jaune blushed his dick one more rock hard pushing past any refractory period as he groaned.

 

"I need a break my dick can't take this!"

"Oh don't worry Jaune your dick while amazing is not going to be the focus of the next few days. I hope that you know enough about using that mouth of yours. Because..." Sienna let her words go as Jaune sighed.

 

"You are going to make some kind of sex joke arent' you?"  Jaune asked as Sienna paused, taking some time to rub her chin as she shook her head.

 

"I would but I think that you will have enough on your plate soon enough." Sienna cooed as Jaune sighed.

 

"Well thank Oum for the minor miracles am I right?"

"Yes, besides if I made a sex joke know I feel that it would be a lot to  _ swallow." _

_ \------ _

Jaune paused as he felt his jaw drop he felt his mouth open and tense his mouth began to drool as he saw the massive cock that was staring him right in his face.

 

Jaune gulped loudly looking at Sienna's cock up close was something that nothing had prepared him for.

 

"So how does it look Little Mouse? Even if you are above average for a male I think that it is fair to say that when you are looking at my dick that there is nothing to compare it to." Sienna cooed her massive dick hovering in front of Jaune's face.

 

Her massive twenty-six and a half inches long five and a half thick dick stood in front of him. Her massive chocolate cock was still rock hard the thick pulsating cock was already hard as it could ever be. Her dick was leaking long thick lines of pre-cum.  Sienna's dick was already leaking as she purred, licking her lips.

 

Jaune gulped his mouth was open his eyes already drawn like moths to the flame his eyes looked at her massive thick head his tongue instinctively lapping out attempting to lick the thick boiling precum off her dick's tip.

 

His eyes also were drawn to the barns on her cock the long thick  _ spiky _ barbs all over six inches long were throbbing almost quivering with anticipation her dick looking nothing more than a long angry and in this case horny porcupine as Jaune gulped.

 

"I... it's bigger than I thought." Jaune admitted as Sienna smirked.

"I know I get that a lot when I put a male on his knees and have him worship me."

"You do this to a lot of males?"

"I can count the males that I have made to service me with one hand. I do not just go for any male Jaune, and when I pick one, I intend to pick him for life." She said, licking her lips Jaune whimpered his mouth open.

 

Jaune opened his mouth; his breath was tickling the tip of her dick, making her shiver. She knew that she was going to break that got tight throat! Before she took her time tearing up his ass as she growled.

 

"Well then open up. A bet is a bet if you will honor your word that is."

"I will! I will! I just..." Jaune paused a pained whimper on his face as-

"Stop," Sienna said an irritated growl in her lips.

 

"What? Stop?" Jaune asked as the terrorist sighed.

 

"You don't  _ want  _ to suck my dick, do you?"

"I... no," Jaune said as Sienna sighed shaking her head as she let out a deep disappointed growl.

 

"Well then if you do not want my dick what kind of wife would I be if I forced you to suck it?" Sienna said a genuine caring look on her face as she sighed.

 

"You... you are not going to make me blow you?"

"Jaune the only thing I am making you do is to share my company. If you do not want to suck my dick, then you do not have to. In fact, let me guarantee you that there will be no repercussions for not sucking my dick. If this is not your choice, then I will not force you. I know my limits and your own." 

 

Sienna never got to finish that sentence or thought as Jaune opened his mouth and  _ slammed _ his mouth down on Sienna's cock! Jaune's tight hot velvety mouth latched down onto her cock Jaune sucked her cock to the back of his mouth making Sienna hissed as she felt her hips  _ bucked _ forward.

 

"Ah! Jaune!? What are you doing!?" Sienna shouted her mind was going through the motions of pleasure! Jaune forced his mouth down her cock his face twisting in pain. Her dick was not as thick as Weiss, and the barbs on her dick oddly enough did  _ not _ slice his mouth, nor did they hurt him when he went down on her.

 

In fact, Jaune was not feeling anything but an oddly bumpy semi-soft? Soft spikes pushed down his mouth the formerly fierce-looking spikes that did look terrifying from afar were not bad at all as Jaune gripped Sienna's hips!

 

Jaune took her hips in both hands! Gripping her hips as she began to bob his mouth up and down her dick!

 

"Fuck! Your mouth! I knew you were going to be a damned good wife! I just had to make you have the choice!" Sienna hissed her hips bucking forward Jaune felt her hands gripping the back of his head as she began to thrust!

 

Jaune took her dick to the back of his mouth! Her fat thick cock slid in and out her turgid prostate breaking dick made Jaune wince in pain! Even if her barbs were not slicing open his throat, the dick was still far too wide for the human body to comfortable accommodate making it so that Jaune was able to with all the willpower that he could mage barely take her dick!

 

Jaune sucked down her cock choking on that fat turgid brown dick as Sienna hissed! Bucking her hips as she began to skull fuck!

 

Jaune felt her hands gripping the back of his head the rough grip that the pull on the back of his skull making him groan as she began to full slamming her cock in and out of Jaune's mouth!

 

The terrorist leader finally decided that an all-out skull fucking was the only way to keep her wife in line as she growled.

 

"Fuck! Your mouth is so tight! I'm going to fuck this every day for the rest of my life!" Sienna said her fat softball-sized balls were slamming against Jaune's neck as she whimpered! Jaune took her dick using every last bit of his blow job skills learned in the few months he had taken at Beacon!

 

He slurped down her thick dick her smooth ridges going in and out of his mouth! Jaune gagged and choked on her dick the tough slapping of flesh and the wet gurgling sound of a boy choking on a dick filled the air!

 

Jaune tried to take her dick bobbing her head up and down her cock! Sienna made that move as appreciated as it was all but unnecessary. Her hands gripping the back of his head pumping his head up and down her dick! Her heavy hips slamming forward as she fucked him like a whore! Jaune's mouth latched onto her dick her cock plowing right down into his throat! Where a large downright grotesque bulge was appearing in his mouth as-

 

"Ah!?" Sienna gasped as something slammed into her feet!? She looked down as Jaune's own dick his foot of cock that had until now gone unattended fired off! His dick fired his cum splattering her feet and ankles with long thick lines of hot male cum!

 

"You can cum just from getting our mouth fucked!? The things that I will do to you!" Sienna hissed as Jaune whimpered his dick firing off as he painted the top of Sienna's feet and ankles covering her with cum all the way to her knees!

 

"You are such a damn good boy! I can feel my dick cumming! I'm going fucking cum so hard down your mouth that you are never going to go a day without tasting my dick!" Sienna said as she began to double her speed! Thrusting her dick farther and faster down Jaune's mouth!

 

Her dick was plowing deeper and deeper into Jaune's mouth! He choked and gagged on her cock her massive cock slamming in and out of his hot tight fuck hole!

 

His throat was being turned out as her dick slammed to the back of his throat! Her cock pulsing her balls so swollen they looked ready to burst as-

 

"FUCK! I'm cumming!" She screamed as he dick fired! Her cock fired like some kind of volcano! Her dick exploded like some kind of firehouse that was shooting fresh molten lava and not water! Her dick fired right into his guts!

 

Her dick pulsed firing long thick lines of cum into him! Jaune's eyes widened he felt her dick firing deep into his guts! His belly began to expand as she fired line after thick gooey line of cum right into his guts!

His belly extended as her dick pulsed her balls, forcing the cum down his mouth!

 

Jaune took her cum as she sighed Sienna ripped the dick out of his mouth with a hard wet  _ plop! _ Sienna took her dick and gave his face twin long cum shots as she licked her lips.

 

Gripping Jaune up by his collar taking time to make sure not to  _ hurt  _ or harm his skin as she pulled him across the room, the boy still half vomiting up cum as she dragged the poor but moaning human boy.

 

"AH! Sienna!? What are you doing!? Where are we going?!"

"SHut it, we are going to bed so I can do you  _ right," _ Sienna said, tossing Jaune onto the bed with a hard thud!

Jaune yelped as he hit the bed hard, Jaune gasped as he was tossed on the bed.

 

Jaune never got a chance to speak as Sienna's lips crashed into his own! Jaune let out a whimper of pleasure as she gripped the back of his ass! Pulling his fat ass apart.

 

Jaune's ass was the polar opposite of Sienna's nice and doughy soft and tender. His pale flesh was just begging to get some chocolate injection as she licked her lips.

 

Sienna aligned her dick right to his ass, taking a minor moment to line it up right to his tight puckered ass before jamming her newly lubed dick into his ass in one hard thrust!

 

Jaune let out a scream of  _ pleasure _ and minor pair as Sienna slammed her over twenty-four inches of dick right into his ass! Jaune's scream of pain soon turned into a long moan of pleasure! Jaune felt his ass split open, her dick spreading his ass making Jaune scream!

 

_ Fuck! Yes! This is what I was missing! I needed this! _ Jaune thought his dick was almost cumming just from penetration! Sienna's dick slammed into him, burying itself into the hilt as she pushed her dick to the max! Jaune let out a loud whimper of pleasure as Sienna's massive dick punched his prostate!

 

"AHH!" Jaune gasped breaking the kiss with a wet plop! Sienna grinned to her human lover as her dick slide deeper her spikes rubbing against Jaune's prostate as-

 

' _ KYA!" _ Jaune let out a loud feminine shriek of pleasure as her spikes rubbed up against his prostate! Sienna's spikes rubbed Jaune's prostate, making him scream in pleasure, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he bucked! His dick brushing with cum! He came right as her spikes rubbed his prostate as-

 

"Sienna!"

"Yes my love, I know my spikes feel good do they not?"

Sienna asked laughing as Jaune' sick gripped her ass! The proper way to fuck between futa and male playing out as Jaune whimpered.

 

"Yes! They feel good!"

"Do they feel better than any of the human lovers you have had?"

"Yes! None of them can even get close to this!" Jaune said his voice gasping as Sienna sighed a low smile on her lips as she grinned.

 

"Well, that's because the faunus have a few genetic advantages of their own. Our spikes are made to  _ convince _ males that we are the superior mates to their human counterparts something that I will be sure to  _ etch _ into every last inch of you!" She hissed as she began to yank!

 

"Sienna!?" Jaune let out an eep as Sieena pulled him to his side!

Turning him on her dick her spike making Jaunes eyes roll into his head his body exploding in pleasure as she put him on his hand and knees!

 

Jaune was on all fours Sienna towering over him licking her lips as she growled. 

"You are going to learn the proper way to mate as you learn to get breed!" Sienna said yanking him back on her collar! Forcing him back on her dick as she began to fuck her male! Jaune let out a shriek of pleasure as Sienna began to hammer into him! Sienna fucked Jaune from behind her massive dick slamming in and out of his tight ass!

 

"Aw! Fuck! Sienna! AH! AH! HArder! Harder! Deeper!" Jaune shrieked as his tight ass pussy  _ gripped _ down on Sienna’s cock! His hips thrust back into Sienna desperate to bury her dick as deep as possible into him as she fucked him like a slut!

 

"Fuck! Your ass is tight! I don't know how you can even walk in school without being surrounded by futa and taken!" She screamed as she bucked her hips forward her dick plowing into Jaune's tight love hole!

 

His guts extended and began to distend as she hammered into him! Jaune screamed at the top of his lungs his eyes shouting as she plowed his ass!

 

"Sienna! Wait! Ah! Too much!

To fast! Don't stop!" Jaune screamed at the top of his lungs! His cock had long since given up the fight to keep his cum inside of him! It let it go in the great amount on the bed below him! Jaune screams in pleasure as Sienna gritted her teeth her hips slamming in and out of Jaunes tight ass pussy at blistering speeds! She felt his ass latching down on her dick, melting it as she groaned.

 

"Fuck! Your ass is too good! It's going to fucking make me cum early!  _ Me _ cum early! You are such an anal slut! I'm going to fucking ruin you!" She said as Jaune screamed! His dick firn a stream of cum out of hit as he screamed out her name! Jaune called her as the rough  _ smacking _ of flesh on flesh got worse and worse! Jaune cire do ut as Sienna railed him! Slamming her fat cock in and out her balls slapping to his making loud  _ claps _ of flesh on flesh filled the air as-

 

"Fuck! Jaune! I'm cumming! Take it!" Sienna screamed the two had long ago stopped making love they stoped fucking they were  _ mating _ her dick pulse as both of ther hips slammed forward each desperate to have the other meet the claps of flesh gave way to one last guttural scream of pleasure! Jaune let out one last cry.

 

"Sienna!"

"Jaune!" She screamed as her dick fired, pumping the full  _ gallon _ of boiling hot futa cum right into his ass pussy! Jaune let out a shriek of pleasure his own dick firing its biggest load tet! Making a small lake of pre-cum fill the bed! Both let out a scream lovers collapsed both kissed the other in a fiery breaking passion they bed shook as they fell down both exhausted bodies covered in their sweat as they began to rest…

\-----

 

"Mistress..."

"Jaune... This is as hard for me as it is for you." Sienna said stroking her  _ pets _ cheeks. Jaune was dressed in his Beacon outfit her best tailor-made it back to once it was Jaune groaned as she took the collar off of him as he gulped.

 

"I will miss you... no one has satisfied me as you did. I don't believe that anyone else can do it like you can."

"I do not question that but you must go... I can not have my mate here now... Times have changed you must go back to Beacon if we are blessed to meet again before this life ends I am grateful.'

 

"I will miss you, mistress."

"I will miss you now go. Take your weapons and be gone... I will see you later on the other side if need be." She said the terrorist handed Jaune's weapons back to him, giving him his pick and charges back as a door opened revealing the bright sunny sky as Jaune nodded. He took Shrieking and walking out of the chamber as he stepped in the open door.

 

"Goodbye! Sienna!"

"Goodbye Jaune!"

"I won't forget you." He said as he left Jaune saw a wide-open grass field as he exited the bunker frowning taking one last look back at his lover as Sienna sighed.

"Nor I you," she said as the door closed sealing Jaune to the outside as Sienna let out a long sigh her cat ears dropping going flat on her head as she groaned.

 

"Ma'am?"

"Banesaw it as just as they say, if you love something then you need to let it go, if it comes back to you then it is yours to keep."

\-----

 

Jaune was free! Out of the fang base an into some fields! With a long dirt road as he was in the middle of nowhere... Jaune looked left-right…

 

"Not Vale.. amazing." He said as he sighed, Jaune knew that he needed to get back to Beacon, but his time with Sienna was like some kind of fever dream. He knew that he should be there be with her that she was potentially the one for him...

 

"But  _ she _ is a terrorist. And that means that sooner and later I would have to fight her... I said I was going to be a hunter so I damned well am going to be one." Jaune said as he gripped the medallion that Sienna gave back to him.

 

It was a crime to have it removed and even if Jaune was known to have ti still he did not want it to be gone. The skull and crossbones were symbols of his desire to help people and his genuine refusal to accept failure and his willingness to die.

"I need to get home... soon..." Jaune frowned to his left was woods. To his right were more woods all around him were woods. Jaune could see only forests all around him besides the long dirt road that seemed to just go on forever.

"Ok... so which way do I go?" Jaune asked he turned the door to the bunker had gone away and now he was looking at nothing but flat grass occasionally being disturbed by the gentle wind that blew across it.

Jaune frowned as he was now lost...

 

"Sienna? I don't suppose that you have a map? Or some kind of general directions? Great..." Jaune said as he looked down the dirt path.

"Eenie. Meenie. Minnie. Right." He said, walking down the grass path and choosing the right direction. 

 

Jaune now knew that he had probably either picked the long path or was going the opposite direction. He looked around seeing well nothing new... the trees were still as tall as usual. The grass was soft and was soft under his shoes.

 

"I hope that I picked the right way. I have no idea where Sienna's bunker is and I would hate to have to backtrack all the way to it." Jaune thought to bemoan the fact that he was not walking on the road and was instead walking next to it.

 

If Jaune had been walking on the dirt path rather than the grass then he could at least trackback his steps to a place near the bunker.  Now Jaune was walking in a straight line the only new feature was that the tree's had gotten much more sparse as he traveled down the path.

Jaune saw the path ahead splitting another road began to intersect with his as an intersection of sorts was approaching.

 

"Great, maybe I can read a sign? Or something to tell me how to get back to Vale. I can finally know how to get home." Jaune asked as he looked to the middle. Four roads all lead together with a thin wooden fence separating the roads; the boy grinned maybe if he could find something to tell him where he was then

 

Jaune saw her out of the corner of his eye; a futa was at the far end of the road. Jaune could tell the feminine form was a futa even from this distance. Was she riding on a horse? Of all things and she seemed to be moving with purpose.

 

"I can ask her! Hey! You!" Jaune shouted as he began to run to her, the futa obviously did not hear him as she was going to him, but she had either not seen him or was just not paying attention.

 

"He-

Jaune saw them two other futas walked out into the road.

"What the hell? Two more? That means that I can ask for better directions!" Jaune hissed as the two futas spread out.

 

The lead had bright green hair and even from Jauen's rapidly closing distance that he was still barely out of earshot had an ass that was easily a contender for the throne of fastest with Blake and Sienna.

Jaune sprinted as-

 

"What the hell?" The first futa fell to her knees; the one behind her seemed to back off the woman on the horse jumped off the horse as she seemed to be conversing with the one on the floor.

 

"Is she hurt? Does she need help?" Jaune asked running as-

" _ Now _ !" The futa in the back yelled, there was a bang! A blur of silver came from behind the one on the horse! A blur of silver hit her right in her back as she was knocked clean off!

 

The horse gave a whinny of panic as the woman landed roughly on the ground.

 

"Hey! Stop!" Jaune shouted the futas ignored him the one in the back drew back a bow!? She somehow materialized a longbow that seemed to be made of flickering shimmering light out of nowhere.

 

THe bow seemed to materialize out of thin air as she fired!

The one in the back wrapped in a thick cloak that barely held her feminine figure together as she shot the one on the ground!

 

Her arrow embedded itself into the downed futas chest she let out a mute gasp as Jaune doubled his sprint, putting his hands to his side as he growled.

 

_ Come on! Come on! What's going on here!? Why are they hurting her!? _ Jaune thought running he did not know what was going to happen, but he had to do something! He was a hunter in training what did a hunter do but help people!? Not that Jaune knew who was the bad guy or futa here, but three on one was just cheating!

 

"That's not fair!" Jaune shouted as the one with the arrow walked up to the downed futa she held out her hand as her arm shot forward!?

Jaune swore that he was seeing things it looked liked something long and black had shot out of her arm and was now striking the woman who screamed.

 

"Oh, fuck me! I need to get there and now!" Jaune yelled, but he was too far! Even sprinting as hard and as fast as he could, he would not make it!

"Come on! Come on! Come... that just might work." Jaune said his heart pounding his breath harsh and ragged.

 

"IT worked for Nora! It should work for me!" Jaune said, taking out Shrieking placing it on the glass and stepping on it.

"Here goes nothing!" Jaune flicked on the power as the engine whirred to life! Shrieking roared to life a shape whine filling his ears as Jaune grinned.

 

"Now!" Jaune yelled out as it shot him forward, propelling him like some kind of missile right into the mix of the futas! Jaune came down, screaming at the top of his lungs, the one with the hood turned right as he brought down Shrieking right on the one with a hoods arm! 

 

"Three on one is not fair!"  Jaune shouted as he crashed into the futas as a fight that now became a bit more even was started.

  
  



	6. Seed of chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune's back in the fight! A duel with a half maiden proves eventful! Jaune learns old futa can fuck best! And he gets a bit angry and meets someone who is a bit... ancient as he bites of a bit more than he can swallow.

"Here, I come!" Jaune said as he slammed down! Jaune slammed down in the middle of the futas. There was a scream of pain as Shrieking wail sliced down, cutting the arm of the futa woman in red in half! Jaune cut her arm in two, or he thought he did. There was a shrieking of flesh on metal.

 

His pick tore her arm in two as she screamed.

"AHH! A male!?" She screamed, Jaune laned in a thud! A cloud of dust rose up as blood and dust rose into the air. Jaune landed in front of the futa with brown skin as he smiled.

 

"Hi! Jaune Arc! Short, sweet falls off the tongue and the ladies love it! You?" Jaune asked as-

"Look out!" She screamed three gunshots flew Jaune felt all three hit him in the chest. Three shots all landing in close proximity to his heart. Jaune let out a scream of pain. His aura tanking two shots the third penetrating his flesh. Landing right in his left lung.

 

"Fuck!" Jaune screamed blood flew he felt the damage done to his lung and knew that he was hit badly-

"Not a male!" The wounded futa hissed her green-haired ally seemed to freeze as she backed off.

 

"But ma'am! He was attacking!"

"He is a  _ male! _ Disable him!"

"Onit! Sorry, little guy, but you gotta take a nap!" The silver-haired one wrapped in a mask said as she sprinted at Jaune. There was a bang! She fired off at Jaune her legs shooting at him as Jaune barley hand time to block.

 

"Shit!" Jaune yelled his chest flaring in pain, his breathing labored as he felt the blood pool out of his mouth. The iron tinge on his own blood fell on his lips as his left lung burned!

 

He felt the pinpricks of pain lighting lanced down his chest as he felt his body ripped open!

 

_ Fuck! It hurts so much! _ Jaune thought as the kick landed. Shrieking's wings deployed the hard light energy shields deploying. The shields meant to handle mining charge level detonations easily took the hit from the futa.

 

Jaune gritted his teeth taking the hit or not was not the issue, as the futa still landed the kick with enough force to slam him back, digging his feet into the ground as Jaune was forced to his knees!

 

The blow rocked him his body shook as he saw the grey eyes being her mask that looked to be made of only loose bandages widen in shock.

She came off her attack, she fell off her attack, flipping down her eyes wide in shock.

 

"How the hell?" She asked Jaune moved he swung at her as soon as he could. Shrieking fell down on her as she backed off, narrowly dodging his attack.

 

"Whoa there! COme on male you don't want to do this! I really would rather not hurt you so just give up, and I won't rough you up?"

_ Bang! _ A gunshot sounded a shot landed on her chest the futa screamed in pain falling back. Jaune didn't see the shot but turned just in time to see a bird? A bird turned into a swirling mass of red and black before a futa emerged from it?!

 

A red eyes black haired futa wielding a scythe appeared a slim smirk on her lips as she landed in the middle of them.

 

"Funny! That's what I was just going to say!  _ Ladies! _ Fella. I hope I am not interrupting the party!" She said, twirling her scythe. She was tall with eyes that were bright like blood. Her chest heaved almost bra less a lacy black bran was loosely put on her ample D cum chest loosely packed behind a light white t shirt with a broken shaken cross on it.

 

She had a small black skirt that covered pale, almost milky skin. Her massive legs well developed and muscle held a pair of  _ creamy _ thighs behind them as she licked her lips. The bulge of her dick was clear.

As a dick about as long as Yang's and over half as thick hun in her skirt as she let out a cock smirk.

 

_ She's just as big as Sienna. _ Jaune thought as she stealthily walked in front of Jaune.

 

"Stay behind me, male. You did more than you need." She said as the woman with the black thing on he stood up. Her left arm was back to normal now. She had to trace of the  _ thing _ on her as she hissed. Jaune saw a pair of  _ glowing _ amber eyes behind her skull. She looked at Jaune and had a conflicted gaze before hissing.

 

"We are leaving!"

"But ma'am!" The green-haired one said as the silver hair somehow spun back running to her allies as the mystery futa who for some reason smelled like a damn brewery stood her ground. She seemed to have no problem letting them get away; she smiled as she dug her heels into the ground.

 

"Stay here. If they try to attack defend Amber."

"I don't need a male to defend me! I don't know your name, brave sir, but you have done me a  _ great _ favor here today. I will not forget this." Amber said she looked at Jaune with a truly grateful look. Her brown eyes shining as she smiled. Her skin a light brown color a bit darker then Sienna's with a smoky tint to it shone out as Jaune saw her body wrapped in a cloak a small wound in her chest leaking blood as-

 

"We are leaving! With me!" The leader said she and her subordinates retreated, the mystery futa watched them making sure that they were far away before she let out a deep sigh as she put away her blade.

 

"Well, that was fucking close. Damn, I thought we were really dead!" She said laughing a dry, hoarse laugh she took out a silver flask and took a long swig. Taking it down as she sighed.

 

"So! You are looking like hell. Tell me, male, what's your name?" She asked before looking down at Amber? Who was now standing up she grunted in pain her aura flashing Jaune swore he saw her eyes begin to  _ glow _ . He felt the air pressure change storm clouds gathered as she held out her hand to the retreating futa.

 

"I'll smite them." She hissed before gasping the air pressure fell again as she gasped in pain. Her hands fell down to a side as she groaned.

 

"Easy Amber! You are weak."

"I! Dammit! I was distracted!"

"I know, but you need help. I'll get you and him back to Beacon. Besides, you must be Jaune Arc Right? Male hunter?" The futa with the scythe and flask asked. Jaune nodded as she let out a deep low chuckle.

"Wow so you are the one Ruby, and Yang won't shut up about? I got to say I  _ am _ impressed." She said, licking her lips. Jaune blushed before he let out a low scream of pain. Blood came out of his mouth again as his aura flickering.

 

"Oh my! Qrowe! He's hurt! Now is not the time to be flirting!"

"Fuck! Forgot about that! You took a few hits take it, easy kid, I got you." Qrowe said as she gripped Jaune, he fell into her chest his breath hard and shaking Qrowe looked at him and sighed.

 

"Fuck this is bad. You took some hits that you are not supposed to take. You need to get that bullet out of you before it gets infected. Amber, do you think you can help me cauterize a wound?"

 

"I can try. It is the least I can do for Jaune, was it? I will  _ never _ forget what you have done for me today. And I will never let this favor go unpaid. You have my favor."

"It's fine! I just need to get a doctor really! I need some help." Jaune groaned as he fell into Qrowe's chest blood coming from his mouth as he felt his world begin to tilt.

 

He felt his legs falter as he fell Qrowe took him in her arms as she smiled.

"Don't worry about it, kid just let me and Amber take care of you. You got a long way to go till Beacon just relax ok?" Qrowe asked as Jaune's world blurred, and he fell into blackness.

\-----

 

"Alright, this is going to hurt you ready?" Qrowe asked Jaune nodded his back, touching the grass, the crackling of a fire filled his ears as he looked up into a bright starry sky. His shirt was off; he was naked from the waist up as he nodded.

 

"Yeah. I'm ready just get this over with."

"You got it now!" Qrowe hissed as she moved. She took a knife and dug out the bullet in Jaune's lung. Jaune screamed in pain fiery agony spread from the wound as she removed the bullet.

 

"Amber! Now!"

"On it!" Amber put down a burning blade into Jaune's chest Jaune had no idea how she superheated the metal some kind of semblance. But she placed it on his chest, searing the meat. Making a terrible  _ sizzling _ sound fill the air as she cauterizes his wound. Jaune screamed louder than he had ever screamed before. His sizzling bubbling flesh popped in the night. Amber's blade preventing infection as she infused her aura into the cut to make sure that Jaune would heal from the damage dealt.

"Fuck!" Jaune shouted as Amber pushed blade deeper digging into his flesh.

 

She had no idea how deep she needed to push, she knew that healing his lung was beyond either of them. Jaune's lung might be damage for the rest of his life, but she could stop him from being infected by some kind of disease.

 

She pushed her blade in another few inches searing Jaune Amber flinched winching in pain as Jaune writhed in agony before removing her blade and nodding.

 

"There. It is done. Once again, I am sorry, Jaune. This was all my fault." Amber said, shaking her head Jaune bit back a fresh wave of tears as he began to cry.

 

"I... it's ok! You are fine, Amber."

"Here have some. You need a drink." Qrowe said letting Jaune take a swig from her flask. Jaune nodded to her once as she gulped down the liquor Jaune groaned the fiery taste of it burned his mouth. Jaune took the drink easy earning a nod from Qrowe as he chugged down a decent amount of her liquor before he coughed spitting some up as she laughed.

 

"Hah! So you know your way around a drink, huh? Got to explain why the futa's love you, kid! Makes sense that you know how to swallow!" Qrowe said as Amber shot her a death Glare. Taking Jaunes' head sweating in pain as she placed it on her lap. Jaune felt the  _ thick _ outline of her dick that was thicker than most people's calf. Not as long as Sienna or Qrowe's but much,  _ much _ thicker.

 

Jaune whimpered as she began to rub his head as she glared at Qrowe.

 

"Don't tease him! He has been through a lot! And really, Qrowe! He is a male! He does not need to drink! He is dealing with enough as is!" She hissed, rubbing his head as Jaune groaned he needed to rest to get some sleep, but he knew that he was to jump with energy. He had been up to long, and he needed to find a way to burn off his energy, or he was going to go out like bulb ht by Magnahild.

 

"I think I could use a drink," Jaune said Qrowe laughed slapping her calf as she looked at Amber. She shot her a grin as Amber rolled her eyes.

 

"You see! The boy likes his drink! What's so wrong with that?"

"What is so wrong is that you are  _ corrupting _ a male when you should not be! You need to let him heal not get him drinking!"

"Fine, fine so Jaune! Tell me what the  _ hell _ were you doing out here? And why the  _ hell _ are you not in Beacon where everyone is worried fucking sick?" Qrowe asked her blood-red eyes staring down at Jaune with a bit of hostility. Jaune flinched he never took hostility from a futa well, and this was no different.

 

"Well it's simple I got captured by the White Fang."

"Kid that is the  _ opposite _ of simple."

"What!? You got kidnapped?! When!?"

"I don't know... I don't know how long I was gone.

"Two weeks. Ruby called me  _ right _ after you went missing begging me to save you. Tell me why the Fang?"

"I don't know?"

"Are you ok!? Did they hurt you!?" Amber asked eyes wide Jauen sighed as she shook his head.

"No. They did not hurt me, but it is a long story." Jaune said, hoping that he could get some time to himself. That hope was dashed as Qrowe sat by the fire, taking another swig of ther drink as she shrugged her shoulders.

 

"We are two days of travel from Beacon on foot. I already called Opal to tell her that you are ok and that I got to Amber. I can only say that she is  _ very _ happy to have you back, and I think Ruby is going to sleep easier as if Yang. She is  _ really _ falling for you. You know that?" Qrowe asked, taking another long drag from her flask. Jaune felt his cheeks heating up as he nodded.

 

"I can tell. She says she really likes me." Jaune said Amber smiled her hand flicking on his head rubbing him. She smiled down in a motherly expression as Jaune shuddered.

 

_ She's so beautiful. _ Jaune thought as he felt her cock twitch, her massively thick cock throbbed as he shuddered.

_ She is thick! I wonder what she would feel like if she fucked me? _ Jaune thought as Amber cooed. "Don't worry Jaune we are going to get you back to Beacon safe and sound. You saved my life, and I am going to pay you back." Amber said Jaune whimpered hoping that his own growing erection was not a dead giveaway to his arousal.

Qrowe laughed as she sighed.

"Aw. Amber is falling for a male.  _ Again _ ." She teased Amber flushed as she spat.

"Qrowe!"

"What? Are you in love again? Trying to make an honest male out of him?"

"No! And at least I  _ can _ make an honest male out of someone! You didn't even get the male in your team in Beacon when  _ both _ of your teammates did!"

"Hey, Tai was a  _ wild _ male. I was not going to put my dick in him with Rae and Summer in the mix. Not if I knew what was good with me and trust me, I know what is good for me."  Qrowe said as she took another swig of her drink, taking a long drag as she sighed.

"Fuck that was good. So tell me, lover boy, how hard do my nieces fuck you?" She asked Jaune felt his dick die as he paused.

"Excuse me? Did you say, nieces?" Jaune asked as she nodded. 

 

"Yup! I got two em. They can be a bit annoying sometimes but you gotta love em." The elder futa said, taking a drag gulping down more liquor before pausing. Taking the flask out of her mouth and shaking it.

 

"Damn. Out already? Did you really have to drink it all?" Qrowe asked as Jaune blushed scooting back into Amber's head pillow his head hitting her chest-thumping at the  _ abs _ that felt like they might snap his sword in half if he touched them with it.

 

"Qrowe it's not right to ask Jaune about his sex life. What if you make him embarrassed?"

"What? The kid's already rock hard right now. Ruby and Yang said you had a foot of cock can I see?" Qrowe asked pausing, looking down at the bulge in Jaune's pants. He blushed, trying to cover himself pausing as more lighting bolts of agony flashed past his chest as he spit up more blood onto Amber's lap.

 

Jaune squirmed as Amber admonished Qrowe.

 

"Qrowe! Do not tease Jaune! He is tired of saving us and look! He is still coughing up blood! How can you even make a joke when he is in pain?" Amber asked as Qrowe paused, looking him up and down a true frown crossed her lips as she bent down, running her hand on Jaune's chest.

 

"I'm going to press, ok? Tell me when and where it hurts and rate the pain on a scale of barley noticeable to holy fuck I would rather get stabbed in my kidney that this."

"I... alright?" Jaune asked as Qrowe put a finger on his bare stomach.

"Hah. Nice abs."

"I work out."

"I can tell. Now here?"

"No pain."

"Good. Here?" She asked, running her finger farther up, digging her oddly well-manicured nail into his upper chest as Jaune winced as she pressed into his left breasts.

"Hurts?" Qrowe asked as Jaune nodded.

"Yeah."

"On the scale?"

"The  _ highly _ scientific scale," Amber said as Qrowe frowned.

"I didn't see you offering a suggestion but the pain? Jaune?"

"Like a small prick."

"Hah, something you don't know anything about do you?" She joked moving up pressing deep into his scar-

 

"FUCK! Holy fuck stab me in my kidney's!"

"Ah... I was hoping that would not be it." Qrowe said as she sighed. She pressed into Jaune's chest; she saw the boy cough blood came out of his mouth as she sighed.

"Qrowe? How bad is he?"

"Bad Amber. He's not going to die that's the  _ good _ news. But that lung is  _ shot _ . Literally. I don't know how bad it is, but he's definitely going to have long term lung damage out of this." The futa groaned standing back up her pendulum-like cock swinging as she did.

 

Even if Jaune had just heard that he might have  _ permanent _ lung damage he was still drooling over that fat futa fuck stick.

 

_ Fuck, I need a cock in me. I need a big dick right in my ass or mouth, please! _

 

"How bad?" Jaune barley muttered hoping that they would not see his twitching dick. Jaune gulped as Qrowe did not say anything right away, giving Amber a look as if to say  _ should _ I tell him? Jaune took that question as he asked again. 

"How bad? How bad am I?" Jaune asked as Qrowe paused. She looked at him once before frowning deeply.

 

"Honestly, kid? Not good. It looks like you are going to need surgery to get it fixed. Before that, you need to focus on staying calm. Don't get too excited about anything. You are going to need to keep your heart rate and breathing controlled. Your aura  _ is _ healing your lungs but its not enough."

"Not enough? I thought aura would protect and shield me?"

"It will! It does, but it has limits. You will need some type of medical help." Amber said, rubbing Jaune's head, her fingers messing with his short blonde hair as she smiled gently.

 

"Anyway! But now you need to know that you are hurt. Badly. You'll probably be weaker after this. You won't be able to breathe as well, but you can still hunt. Well, you might die easier."

"Qrowe!"

"What? He's a male hunter, In case you don't know they don't exactly get scared of death. Good thing cause most of you don't last long enough anyway." Qrowe said shrugging as Amber gasped.

 

"Qrowe! Ignore her Jaune! You don't have to listen to her! She's just a drunken old bird! Who does not know what she is talking about!"

 

"Say what you want, let me tell you this Jaune.  _ Most _ male hunters do not make it out of this life. They die well before their time. I only know  _ one _ male that was equal to a futa in strength, and he was an anomaly. I'm not saying that this ain't the job for you but after this? It's going to make an already hard choice even worse."

"Does that matter? I'm already here if I die then I'm going to die. So what's the point?" 

"Heh. Fatalistic are we? Good. You are going to need a healthy dose of fatalism. The only way you are going to get anything done in this world."

"Jaune just focus on getting to bed, alright? We are going to need all our strength to get to Beacon tomorrow ok? If we push it, we can make it soon."

"Fair enough. I'd call for a bullhead, but the last thing I need is use being shot out of the damn air. We can walk a bit more once we are closer we can medevac out of here. Until then? Get some sleep. You are going to  _ need _ it.” 

\-----

Jaune did  _ not _ get much sleep. It was one thing when Amber put him to bed on her lap. The futa fell asleep so fast Jaune did not think that it was possible. She was out like a light in a moment as Qrowe took the first watch.

 

After some time and some securing of a perimeter, the futa yawned the oddly thin for a futa with long black hair that seemed to once she let it down and took it out of the makeshift combat bun wet a bit past her lower back.

 

She settled into the two of them knocking out on Jaune's side the fire crackling as she began to spoon Jaune.

 

That did  _ not _ last as Jaune even in his sleep or half-sleep was not immune to the allure of thick cock. Jaune's ass subconsciously bumped and ground into Qrowe's crotch. Steadily pushing back into that thick futa dick that was only rivaled by Sienna.

 

Jaune's plump, soft ass pushed up and massaged QRowe's cock making the futa growl as she felt her dick massaged by two thick heavenly ass cheeks. Qrowe in what was without a doubt a new herculean display of will had lasted all of two minutes.

"Fuck! Your ass is the single best that I have ever had! Did anyone everyone tell you that your ass is literally breaking me in two!?" Qrowe hissed as she  _ slammed _ every inch of her tow feet of thick human cock right into Jaune's tight ass hole!

 

The boy screamed in pleasure whimpering Qrowe put on hand over his mouth to muffled his screams of pleasure. Jaune's dick was already cumming just from the pure prostate stimulation alone! Jaune's foot of dick that was already being roughly and often stroked as Qrowe ran her hand up and down his foot of wrist-thick dick!

 

"Fuck me! The girls were really not lying when they said your dick could break them in two! You got a way with the futas Jaune let me tell you. With a dick like that and an ass like this!?" Qrowe asked thrusting as deep and as fat into Jaune's ass as she could make him squeal! Jaune felt the pleasure in his ass that growing spread of warmth flooding his body as Qrowe proceeded to rail him like a slut! Fucking his tight ass with all her might!

 

Her dick  _ plowed _ deep into Jaune's boi pussy! Slamming home as fast and as hard as she could! Jaune could do little more than letting out eeps and screams of pleasure!

 

His prostate assaulted by the thick turgid dick that was busy breaking him in two!

 

Jaune felt her cock that drove deep into his prostate, making him squeal! Jaune cried out in pain and pleasure he felt her turgid  _ smooth _ dick breaking in his prostate as one of her hands twisted one of his nipples.

 

Qrowe was despite being blunt like a hammer an oddly _gentle_ lover. She drove her dick, always hitting his prostate right! Where it was weakest every thrust of her dick made Jaune cume! His foot of cock spewing cum as she plowed deep into him!

 

When he took her hand alternating from jerking him off twisting his nipples, in between hissing in his ear whispering of dirty talk and other things she would plant deep kisses on his neck. Trailing them down his body, making sure to kiss him up and down. Jaune  _ melted _ in her grip. Qrowe was assaulting his body on every level.

 

Her hand played with his nipples and dick, as her lips pressed onto his skin. Planting deep kisses onto his flesh. She bit his ear when she got to close hissing deeply into Jaune's ear about how he was the  _ tightest _ hole that she had ever fucked. She growled deep into his ear, licking his ear as she plowed into that fat doughy ass!

 

Jaune felt more  _ warmth _ flood his body; he felt that strange taste rise in his mouth. Jaune felt his head swim his body shook electric currents flooded him as he whimpered.

 

"Ah! Fuck your ass is going to make me cum! I'm going to cum deep in this fat ass of yours! Just you wait!"  Qrowe hissed as she slammed her dick to the hilt! Jaune felt his brain melt as she began to shake. Her dick began to stutter and  _ throb _ her cock bursting in his ass Jaune let out a scream of pleasure as Qrowe came right into his tight ass!

 

"Fuck! I'm coming!" She hissed as she came! Jaune never came  _ that _ hard since Sienna... Qrowe forced his body to cum! His dick shot out more cum than he knew it could! His brain seemed to fry and short circuit!

 

His body shook and shuddered his eyes say pink and blue and-

_ Iron? _ Jaune tasted iron again as his body was overcome by pleasure! The warmth overflooding and leaving his chest as he came all over!

Jaune's whimpers and screams filled the air as he came his body shaking again Qrowe's dick pumped a full  _ gallon _ of thick futa cum right into his tight ass!

 

Thick globs of juicy cream cum filled his ass up tight as Jaune's ass was finally and fully breed.

 

"Fuck me I never thought that I would get a fuck like that... ever... good job kid. You earned yourself a free drink from me whenever you want." Qrowe hissed as-

"Come on! I'm trying not to fuck him, but you are making this hard!"  Amber wined her fifteen incest of-

 

_ Seven!? _ Jaune thought her seven-inch thick cock hard a massive turgid fuck stick leaking rivers of cum looked at Jaune with bowling ball testicles hanging behind her stood-

"Well, why don't you fuck him then? Let's make it a spit roast!"

"Oh! Why not! Jaune open wide!"

"Yeah, open up!" Qrowe said pulling him to his hands and knees mouth opening-

"Gek!" Jaune spit up blood on ambers dick…

\------

 

"SO... let me get this  _ straight _ … And do tell me if I am missing anything because I would just  _ love _ to hear your side of this one Qrowe." Opal said doing her best I am  _ trying _ to be calm right now, but you are sorely testing me voice.

 

"Not only did you find the missing male leader first of his kind. You saw him rescue a maiden?"

"With my help!" Qrowe said doing her  _ damndest _ to avoid the glare from Glynda that looked ready to chip paint off her weapon as she growled.

 

"You then saw him  _ severely _ injured and knowing that he could not take much more punishment proceeded to get involved with rough sexual acts on him?" Opal asked Qrowe blushed looking down wishing for all the world that she had just kept it in her skirt for one night! 

"I... yes."

"What is wrong with you!?"

"I'm sorry, Glynda!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" She screamed, stamping her foot as Opal coughed.

"Easy Glynda but she  _ is _ right Qrowe... sorry doesn't cut it. Mister Arc's left lung is  _ permanently  _ damaged, and it is a miracle that he does not need a replacement. Even if a prosthetic will be much better for him in the long run." Opal said the futa sighing as she rolled her grey eyes, her chest heaved her C cups pressed against her green suit as she glared daggers at Qrowe. The dean growled as she bent her wand so hard that it almost snapped! 

 

"Is... is he going to be alright?"

"No thanks to you Qrowe. But yes he is expected to make enough of a recovery to be a hunter."

"Qrowe you have a  _ checkered _ past but a flawless record in results. I am willing to overlook this as you brought him home  _ and _ the maiden back alive. But please do try to be more careful in the future. Your nieces already want to rip your throat out."

"Did you tell them?"

" _ I _ took the liberty of telling them," Glynda said, smiling in a way that only meant pain for Qrowe later on.

 

"Great now I am going to get an earful from them."

"And you deserve that and much more. But onto the details of your attack. Tell me who attacked Amber? What did they look like? What were the companions like?" Opal asked Qrowe grateful for the segway sighed as she took a small swig from her flask.

 

"I didn't get a good look at them but all futa. They were organized. The leader and long dark hair, eyes that glowed like melting gold. I didn't get a good look at their faces; one had bright green hair and red eyes like blood. The last silver hair and grey eyes. They were all young. No older than Yang at the most. Maybe the leader was a  _ bit _ older."

"I see and do you think that they knew who you were?"

"Who? No way. What? Easy. They knew I was a huntress and tried to stop me. But they ran once Jaune helped distract them, and Amber began to go full maiden on them. They turned tail, and I have not seen them since."

"Tell me, do you think that they will come back to finish the job?" Glynda asked a nervous look in her green eyes. She fluttered as Qrowe sighed.

 

"Honesty Glynda? I have no idea. But I would  _ not  _ put it past them. They meant business they came after Ambers maiden power and they almost got it."   
“Not almost Qrowe they did. They took  _ half _ .” 

\------

 

"So. Mister Arc I must say you are  _ lucky _ to be  alive." The raccoon futa nurse said as Jaune smiled.

 

He was in the Beacon infirmary he had heard the  _ yelling _ of his team and friends. Weiss demanding to be let in to see him. Yang threatening to  _ break _ down the door to get to him. But in the end, cooler heads prevailed. That or Glynda held them up with her semblance and made sure that they could not do much. Either way, the raccoon faunus with bushy brown tail brown hair and blue eyes smiled as she looked at her scroll.

 

"You are injured. I would normally recommend you get a left replacement lung. We have a catalog of prosthetics, but you are recovering well. Your lung will never be as efficient, and you will find running hard, but I know you can manage. You didn't die so for this should be nothing."

"Thanks, Sandra. Do you think that I'll ever get back to full? Really?"

"Like I said, it is  _ possible _ but highly unlikely. I am sorry, but you were injured on the field of battle it happens to the best of us. Now onto your rehabilitation. You are off combat duty for a month. No if's and's or buts about it. You are to stay in bed with  _ minimal _ exercise and or exertion. Do not try to play games with me on this Mister Arc. Your health is my top priority."

"Fine. I'll be good."

"Good boy. Now to your team. You are still team leader that will not change. Weiss is  _ offering _ to take over temporary duties-

"No. I'm the leader," Jaune said almost to fast as Sandra paused.

  
  


"Ok... I see. Now then you will still need therapy with doctor Beatrice. You will see her twice a week, and  you will most likely get a sit-in visit with your team present."

"That's fine."

"Good! After that, you will be treated healed and put back out there! Now before that is there any questions, you would like to ask me?"

"No, thank you, doctor."

"Good. Now your team and friends are  _ dying _ to see you. I'll let your team in first then friends does that sound good?"

"Yeah, that sounds ok. Just don't let them kill me?"

"Oh, I doubt that I don't think they will ever let you out of their sight again."

"I thought I lost you."

"Yang! Air!" Jaune hissed as Yang brought him up to her chest. His futa teammate friend lover? More or less held him long and hard sniffing his hair, her eyes flashing from lilac to red as she paused. Jaune was dropped just for Blake to find him and hug him. The futa faunus took a  _ deep _ sniff of him and frowned.

"You were kidnapped by the Fang."

"I was-

"Are you ok!? Did they hurt you!? Are you alright!?" Weiss asked as Jaune bit back a remark he would have regretted.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Thank the goddess man."Yang breathed out her sigh of relief Jaune smiled a bit still not leaving the cot as the nurse coughed. She caught the attention of the futas as she smiled.

 

"Good! Now that you are all here I can begin to instruct you on how to care for Jaune while he is recovering."

"AH! Yes please tell me everything that you must!" Weiss said smiling as Jaune growled.

 

_ "Now _ you care." He hissed Blake's cat ears twitched she turned her head just so much as Jaune avoided her gaze.

 

"Now Jaune's left lung is  _ badly _ damaged. It needs to be healed. That means for the next roughly month you can not do  _ anything _ that would get his breathing up or make focus on his lungs. They don't need strain they need to be healed."

"But you said that the damage was permanent?"

"Yes it is Blake but if we exasperate when the body is trying to heal it, the damage will be much worse," Sarndra said Blake nodded as she went on.

 

"Now besides that Jaune has been through an ordeal I don't want to be blunt with any of you, but I don't know a better way to say this.  _ No _ fucking him. He is in bad shape if any of you engage in any sexual activities for yourselves, there will be swift and severe consequences for you."

"We won't do that," Weiss said nodding as Yang also nodded.

"Don't worry I'll make sure he's safe. Can I still cuddle with him? I mean I do just mean cuddling in the same bed I missed him in my bed." Yang said as Jaune blushed he looked away face red as the nurse let out a tired sigh as she rubbed her temple. Her bushy raccoon tail swinging as she did.

 

"Do you  _ promise _ to only cuddle with him? If so then there is no problem in you doing so but if you so much as  _ think _ of putting your dick in him while he has this problem you will be in big trouble."

 

"I agree on behalf of my team. We thank you for the work you have done to keep my partner and my friend Jaune alive." Weiss bowed giving a curtsey as Jaune rolled his eyes.

 

"Good now please take him back to the dorm  _ gently _ the last thing. Don't let him try to work our, please? He needs all the help he can get."

\-----

All the help seemed to mean Beatrice coming over to the dorm but the fact that as it turned out almost every futa was listening to his talk with Oobleck and seeing nothing else as worth hiding he just spoke bluntly with him.

 

"Has anything happened after you came back?"

"Not much. I am still the me form before I just happened to be back and a bit beat up."

"You have multiple gunshot wounds and others who I can't believe I'm saying it but Jaune you could use a job."  The futa said as Jaune paused he cocked his head looking at Oobleck not knowing what she was talking about.

 

"Ma'am? What do you mean?"

"I mean that I think you need a  _ job _ you just got out of a dangerous situation and I think some semblance of normality will do wonders to making you get through any trauma you endured."

"You want him to get a job? But he's going to be a hunter?" Yang asked, leaning on her bed. The idea of today was that the team needed to have a  _ group _ therapy session with all of them together.

 

Jaune knew that that was a new thing. A group therapy meant that Opal was thinking that there were flaws in the team. Jaune sighed he knew that somehow the issues in his team were coming to a head.

 

Something was different in Jaune, ever since he came back to Beacon. After the hugs and rubs and being put in his bed Jaune felt  _ angry. _ He had no idea why but Jaune felt anger for what might have been the first time in all his life.

 

Jaune paused he took a deep breath his fingers flexed and unflexed he felt the urge to reach out for his weapon and slam it into something hard-

 

"So Jaune. Now that you are back. I think that a simple job on the side especially when you are recovering will be a wonderful addition to your life's routine." Oobleck said her voice as cool and calm as it had always been.

 

She smiled the futa doctor that Jaune often thought was a nice but patronizing futa did not look so nice right now.

 

_ How long did it take for Roman to know that you would betray him? Did you do it out of spite? Not wanting to have a male take the spotlight from you? Out of fear that he would leave you for someone better? Or did you do it just because? A target of opportunity and you were just waiting? _

"You think he can work?" Blake asked Jaune's head snapped so fast that he thought his neck would snap.

 

_ What's that supposed to mean!? _

"Blake? What do you mean?"

"I mean what skills does Jaune have? He's trained his whole life to be a hunter I don't know what skills that he would have that would transfer over well to a civilian job." She stated Jaune paused some on his anger boiling away a deep breath was let out as Jaune felt a temper that had been steadily boiling up inside of him began to even out as he began to calm-

 

"I don't think that he can handle that."

And just like that, it was back. Jaune felt his anger boil back up to the surface with a fresh face to focus on. Sharp piercing blue eyes locked onto Oobleck as Weiss folded her arms.

 

"Jaune is barely able to take this Beacon classes as is. I do not approve of him working a side job."

"Miss Schnee-

"I'll do it," Jaune said quicker than he meant. He looked at Weiss with a glare that made the futa heiress take a step backward.

 

"I see, good! You are willing to work I can have a list of Beacon approved jobs for you in a day-

"Beacon  _ approved?" _

"Yes, the school has several jobs that a male should or will most likely be able to do easily enough. It's really a formality when  you think about it."

"I don't want them."

"Come again?"

"I don't want any Beacon  _ approved _ jobs. I already have an idea for a job that I can work at just fine." Jaune thought images of twin futas in red and silver entering his mind as he paused. The images of the twins flashed in his brain as he scooted back in his bed. Jaune paused his finers balled as Oobleck coughed.

 

"Jaune these jobs are quite easy. I think you will find the work simple enough and the pay generous. You do want that correct? Easy work good pay?"

"Sounds like a good deal to me. I'd take it Jaune what's the worst that can happen?" Yang asked shrugging Jaune felt the sudden urge and need to drive his pick between her skull split it open and see what was on the inside.

 

He felt the murderous urge past as he took a deep breath. Calming himself as he inhaled roughly. Jaune began to twitch his arms shaking Oobleck noticed it just before Blake. She narrowed her eyes to his arms, taking notes in a small pad.

 

"Jaune do you not want the jobs that Beacon is offering you?"

"No. No, I don't.'

"That is unacceptable! Jaune! You are given a free job in Beacon! I demand that you accept this!"

"I do not remember  _ ever _ needing your permission or say so to do anything Weiss. I don't need or  _ want _ your permission for anything!" Jaune shouted Weiss paused she backed off the futa suddenly looking very off-put.

 

She looked at Blake and Yang for support neither said a thing to back thier teammate up. The futa's clearly remembering the last time Jaune and Weiss shared a moment and how it almost lead to his death. Jaune had some lean way to be angry with her. Jaune glared daggers at Weiss as she turned to her teacher for help.

 

"Doctor, can you convince Jaune that he is being foolish?" Even Yang saw the doctor wince as she opened her mouth.

"Miss Schnee-

 

"Foolish? What the hell does that mean Weiss? What is so  _ foolish _ about me wanting my own job? What's so strange about that, Weiss?"

"Nothing but not taking a free job when given one is the definition of foolish!"

Something snapped in Jaune. Something snapped deep in his mind some kind of coiled spring was put loose and-

 

"I don't care what you have to say, Weiss! I'll dow hat I want to do and I don't need you or any other damned futa to get in my way!"

\-----

 

Jaune never liked blood. There was an explosion a bang! The clap of his detonation charges went off. He was back. Back in the right and he was  _ twitchy _ . Ruby let out a scream of pain! The blast had taken her off guard as she was tossed half out of the arena.

 

Jaune was running full speed. He sprinted as hard as possible Ruby never had the time to gather herself as Shrieking swung down at her connecting the sharp end of his pick right to her head! There was a  _ whap! _ Of melt on flesh Jaune's blade hit Ruby right in the head. His pick making her aura flash as Ruby screamed in pain!

 

The reaper fell back Jaune hit the futa for the  _ first _ time in his life. Jaune had never struck a futa in Beacon with his pick before. He only really used his detonation packs when he fought.

 

Winning his fights quick and effortlessly as he wanted the fight done as quick as possible. But now? Jaune was looking for a bit of  _ pain _ . Jaune slammed into Ruby he spun around making sure to hit Ruby in the bottom of her chin again.

 

Ruby's aura flashed the pick digging deep into her aura. It flashed bright blue as it dropped to low orange. She cried out as Jaune slammed into her again. Making sure to slam his pick down again on the top of her head! Her aura flashed red instantly making the futa lose.

The aura buzzer rang but Jaune kept up the attack.

 

He pulled her closer with his blade his eyes narrowed in his ax swung down at maximum speed as he went for the killing blow on the futa.

 

"ARC! The fight is over!" Glynda shouted, paused his pick mere inches from his face. Jaune paused his eyes narrowed in on the downed futa his fingers twitching his breath heavy and ragged. Ruby groaned under him, opening her eyes silver flashed as she coughed.

 

"Owie... Jaune that hurt... your weapon really hurts!" Ruby complained Jaune didn't bother to look he took a second when he was going to leave the downed futa, but he reconsidered. He offered her his hand as he sighed.

 

"Get up Ruby." Jaune almost spat Ruby nodded her head spinning as Jaune pulled her up. Grunting in exertion even will  _ all _ his training he still struggled to lift a relatively light futa up.

 

_ How can I match them? Even with my training, I'm still the weak link. No matter how much I train, it seems like I just can't keep up. Even if I wanted to, I'm always going to be weaker than them. _

 

"Alright! Both of you did well! Ruby, you still need to be more careful when fighting an opponent like Jaune! He has a range advantage on you, and he has the power to end this fight in one blow."

"I know ma'am! I'll do my best!"

"I know but do know that you need to think of your enemies move before they make them!"

"I'm sorry... I'll do better."

"You need to. Now onto you Jaune...  you did well once again. You won your fight but this time tell me. Why did you not end the fight when you could have? You could have beaten Ruby in one shot from your bombs why did you not use the more powerful one?"

"I'm trying to work on my melee ability. I can't just focus on my bombs. If I don't know how to hit something, then I will eventually find myself in a situation that I can not deal with, and I will die. "

"I... I see... while that is a good stance. And you need to know how to be flexible please consider that someone in your situation should take every advantage that you can."

"My situation? Ma'am, what is that situation?" Jaune asked the pointedness of his words struck Glynda.

 

She had never heard anything but kindness and occasional bashfulness from the male but now? Now he seemed  _ angry _ . His eyes narrowed into slits. His fingers gripping the ax his body shaking. He seemed angry and twitchy.

He rarely answered in class his grades had skyrocketed. Glynda had not heard of him getting lower than an A on any test. Jaune glared up at Glynda making the virign futa flush and stutter.

 

"I! I mean as a male you are weaker than a futa by nature-

Jaune's glare could have frozen the dune of Vacuo. Glynda felt a shiver of fear go down her spine as Jaune growled.

 

"I'm sorry!"

"No. Don't be. You are right. I'm weaker than you than Ruby than anyone. I'm weaker than a futa." Jaune admitted some of his anger bleeding out, but instead of transition into sadness, it seemed to be shifted into resignation. Jaune hung his head as she coughed.

 

"You did well! Even if you won which you did! You need to win as quickly and effectively as you can. While this is the best place to learn how to fight, you should perfect your best combat style first and then branch out only when you are confident that you are at your best."

"I see. I'll do that ma'am. Thank you for taking your time to help me." Jaune said not a hint of gratitude in his tone. His eyes hung low, his anger bled out to a depressive stare as Glynda shifted awkwardly. She did not know how to deal with a non-happy male, let alone an  _ aggressive _ one. That did not want to befriend her in any way and if her instincts were correct...

 

_ He wants to hurt me. _ She thought as she felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Very well. If there are no more questions you both can go."

"Thank you, ma'am." Both teens said. Ruby walked with Jaune out of the arena as she smiled.

 

"That was a good fight Jaune!"

"Yeah. Yeah, it was."

"Do... do you want to get some ice cream later on? My treat!"

"No... no Ruby I do not want to get ice cream." Jaune brushed off his futa best friend and  _ did _ genuinely use that word. Ruby was his friend, but she was a futa, and that meant that they could never really be  _ friends _ . Just better acquaintances. 

 

"Oh... ok then what do you want to do?" Ruby asked silver eyes shining as Jaune glared.

"I want to go out and kill something," Jaune said brushing past as he stalked out.

\-----

Jaune didn't like blood but  _ today? _ Today he was starting to love it.

_ Whap! _ The sickening whap of metal breaking open flesh filled the air.

Jaune felt the blood hit him. The Grimm died in one strike.

Jaune let the blow carry him.

He moved past the dead Ursa without missing a beat. He killed the monster and pushed forward. The next Grimm Jaune spun swinging down the Grimm died in a single blow he felt the creature go still the massive monster went slack as Jaune breathed in deeply.

 

He took a  breath pushed out and killed the monster. He made sure to keep his feet going in one direction. There were many more Grimm in front of him and Jaune was for the first time in a long time alone.

 

"Well let's see what you have then. Come at me!" Jaune hissed he knew he could toss a bomb, no scratch that he knew he  _ should _ throw a bomb. He wanted to throw a bomb at them but that seemed like something that would let him live and Jaune was not really looking for the long term right now. The first monster roared as Jaune ran forward.

 

He swung shrieking again the shrieking sound of the weapons wind up pierced the sound. Jaune winced in pain without protection the harsh shriek of the ax flying made his ears hurt as he swung up.

 

"Die!" Jaune yelled he ducked into the attack the monster's paw smashed down Jaune barely dodged the attack. He swung up and pierced the heart of the monster. His blade catching it in the chest.

The thing paused gagging its beady red eyes seemed to grow dull as Jaune ripped out the blade.

 

The weapon tore through flesh like it was hot butter. The Grimm fell back as another Ursa came. The Emerald forest seemed to be a bit more than full of Grimm today. Jaune took two steps back eyes focused on the monster as he inhaled.

 

He blocked the attack, the wings deployed blocking the massive paw that could have punched through his chest or ripped his head off in a moment.

 

Jaune growled as he took the hit letting the blow forced him back, Jaune shifted his feet allowing the impact to cay him before breaking off his blae slamming his weapon into the white mask of the Grimm. Shattering its mask and splitting the creatures head in two.

 

As the Grimm fell, Jaune saw the last two coming at him he let out a deep sigh. Jaune knew he could kill them, his blood was beginning to boil. Something changed in him over the last few days. Something in him  _ snapped _ .

 

His eyes twitched he felt it rising clawing in his chest. His pulse quickened his heart thumped heavy in his chest. His body seethed as he felt what he could only call raw anger to flood him. He took a step forward his blood  _ singing _ in his veins. His heart hammering so loudly in his ears that it deafened him.

 

He killed the next one just as easy as the others. Grim never used strategy or at least these ones did not. They came at him as one.

 

One unending unseeing mass of black and red came down to him. Jaune took them apart one by one. He killed the Grimm but every time he needed one. Every time his pick broke open a skull or pierced a heart he didn't see Grimm.

 

He saw faces, faces of people he once thought he liked. Another pulse of anger flooded in him. His eyes flashed blood splattered him as Jaune killed the last Ursa.

 

He growled again the Grimm fell, leaving him alone in the field. His scroll was turned off he knew that his team was worried but honestly? He didn't care what they thought of him. They were not friends not really.

Since Jaune returned only Ruby and Nora remained in his good graces.

 

They had been  _ friends _ Nora teaching him how to launch himself with his pick just like she did with Magnihild. Ruby teaching him how to fight. Pyrrha was close but she was also like the rest.

 

Looking down thinking he should not be a hunter. Sure she never said it and her training was genuine as was the smile she flashed him when she put her hand on his and  _ squeezed _ it hard.

 

_ I wish she would be honest. I don't want pity. _ Jaune thought, cleaning his weapon. As much as he did thank Pyrrha for keeping her opinions to herself, he also wanted her to scream at him. To yell at him and make sure that he knew that she thought he should not be in Beacon. Even if she was more worried about his health than anything, Jaune still did not like it.

 

Jaune did not see the Grimm behind him he acted his blade came up the Ursa snuck up behind him.

_Sneaky_ _are you?_ He thought as he spun again, his face still covered in blood. He hated this, he hated the Grimm the futa there was no point in his life.

 

If he  _ did _ become a hunt, he would always be second rate. Almost never hired for jobs. His best bet was to either stick with his team or make a new one. That or wander the world hunting but even then...

 

_ The Grimm in the wilds are much stronger than these. If I go alone, I will die. _ Jaune reasoned as tears fell from his face, it was pointless. There was a reason men did not hunt.

 

They were not as good, they just did not compete with futa. His necklace that symbolized death meant what the skulls said. If he hunted and truly put his passion into it, he was going to die. And it was going to be sooner rather than later.

 

"I can't keep that up. I need to change." Jaune thought as another shadow came as Jaune smiled.

_ Maybe I can take a hit? If I die, I'm no worse off than I am right now. _   Jaune thought before killing the monster.

"Not dying today. It would give them satisfaction." Jaune said the Grimm  _ glared _ it seemed to be staring deep in him as it bleed out into nothing dissolving into mist as it's deadly red eyes glared into Jaune as he shivered...

\------

 

"Where the fuck were you!?" Yang shouted Jaune had cleaned up his wound healed on his chest, one of many, and his body smelled like rich vanilla. He had doused it in sharp vanilla sprays at Junior's to mask the scent of blood.

 

"Out."

"I know that! What the fuck Jaune!? I was worried about you!" Yang hissed Blake paused sniffing once before gagging.

 

"Did you fall asleep in a fucking bread shop?"

"I spent some time near one."

" _ Some _ time? You must have been in the back! AH! You stink of Vanilla!"

"I can smell it too dude you need to take a shower," Yang said Jaune nodded Yang and Blake were  _ almost _ friends they cared about him and made no means to keep him from hunting. Though the two did not think he should, they made no effort to harm him.

 

"Jaune... I was wondering-

"No.' Jaune said he had not said a word to Weiss in three weeks and he was in no mood to start a conversation with his  _ partner. _

"You don't even know what I was going to ask!"

"And I don't think I care. Bye Weiss." Jaune said as his futa partner paused a pained expression crossing her face as she inhaled.

"Jaune I am your friend-

 

"Since when?" Jaune asked, walking into the shower and slamming the door shut with a thud!

 

"Since I first met you..." Weiss said her voice law as the sound of running water began.

 

Jaune went to bed as soon as he finished his shower. He never let Weiss or anyone else speak to him as he curled up in his bed. He wanted to sleep and-

 

The bed slouched Yang sat on it. Jaune felt her heat as she sighed.

"Look. I know you are still away. You don't have to talk to me."

_ Good cause I'm not.  _ Jaune thought Yang paused her hand reached for his neck but she pulled it back. The futa frowning as she sighed. 

 

"I know you are pissed at Weiss. You have every right to be but... if you could just give her a chance? She made  _ a _ mistake. We all do. You don't want to hold this over her forever. It's not healthy for  _ either _ of you." Yang said, patting his head for a second Jaune, pushed his head back into her hand. Longing for her touches the warmth of her hand her smile the way she would actually hug him to her chest. The way she whimpered as her dick-

 

Jaune pulled back just as Yang was going to run her fingers in his hair. She sighed loudly as she shook her head.

"Goodnight Jaune... sleep tight." She said as the futa left Jaune to rest.

\-----

Jaune blinked he was not in his room.

 

"Where am I?" Jaune asked his voice echoed all around he was cold, he was sitting on some kind of simmering blackness. A poll of black liquid that was oddly solid, allowing him to rest without being melted was all around him.

 

He was in a room or a chamber? The floors and walls all made of whatever the strange substance was. He looked around and saw that no one was there. The chamber seemed to go on forever never-ending as Jaune shouted.

 

"Hello! Is anyone there?" His voice echoed like it was said from the bottom of a well or deep underwater. Jaune looked around the walls shivered like they were living beings. The dark black ink-like substance looked almost like mucus on flesh as-

 

 **Now,** ** _this_** **is unusual.** A cool feminine voice that echoed out of every corner of the area said as Jaune spun.

"Who's there?!" Jaune asked as a pair of eyes? Eyes red like burning coals looked at him. A figure obviously a futa with pale skin just like the moon but cold like the grave started.

 

"Who... who are you?" Jaune asked as a shiver of fear pure instinctual fear washed over him as the futa giggled. Her voice was haunting it hurt his ears scratching at him as he obfuscated form shifted the same material of the walls covering her as she grinned.

 

**Now that is a rude thing to say, don't you think? You are in my realm male, and you have the audacity to ask me my name without first introducing yourself?**

"I... I'm Jaune Arc."

**Arc? Jaune Arc, you say? That is a name that I have not heard in some time. Tell me Jaune Arc why are you here?** She asked her body cloaked in darkness Jaune saw her massive chest jiggled in the inky fluid a cock that hung  _ past _ her knees and was thicker than they swung full flack as Jauen whimpered-

**If you keep looking at my cock like that, I am going to make you do more than just gawk from a distance.**

"I don't! I'm not..."

**Something to say? Cat got your tongue?**

"I..."

**You? Do you want to say something to me Jaune of Arc?**

"Your dick it's... it's so thick." Jaune hissed not noticing he was but naked as the woman laughed, She let out a long a happy chuckle as she bent over laughing so hard she cried.

**And your's is none too shabby. For a male, that is.** Jaune noticed his erection his foot of wrist-thick cock utterly paling before the monster as she shook her hips her coal eyes burning.

"Who are you!? I told you who I am!"

**And I know that, and I thank you but. You are in** **_my_ ** **realm and will do what I say.**

"That's not fair!"

**OH, I** **_never_ ** **said I was going to be fair Jaune now come here so I can get a better look at you. It has been some time since a male was brave enough to come here and you look good enough to** **_keep._ **

  
  
  



	7. Touch of corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune makes a deal with things far beyond his comprehension, will he see the light and turn back to his old self? Or is he far to touched by madness?

**So tell me Jaune, why do you think that you are even worth a fraction of my attention?** The thing futa said as Jaune gulped his every instinct was telling him to run. To bolt to the nearest door and get the hell out of here. He felt his hairs rise on end as that thick  _ swinging _ dick swung out Jaune felt his body shudder in fear and arousal as he licked his lips. His legs quivering begging him to get down on his knees and  _ worship _ that futa dick. Taking it into the back of his mouth and swallowing it!

 

**See something you like Jaune? If you like I can make sure that you... have a healthy dose of what I can offer you. Tell me Jaune do you wish to worship at the alter of your goddess?** The murky figure asked shaking her dick again, Jaune felt his mouth water. 

 

He looked at the swinging executioner blade of a dick that was swinging heavily between her legs. Her pale features obscured by the mist that seemed to flow around her. Jaune let out a shudder as he coughed into his hand.

 

"I don't know who you are!"

**And that will stay as it is for some time, now, please. Come along now get on your knees and suck my cock.**  The futa entity said as-

"No way! I don't know who the hell you are but I'm not just going to get on my knees and suck your dick!" Jaune shouted the thing gasped. Her twin eyes that burned like twin coals seared into Jaune's sight. He gulped loudly as he felt his legs shake. 

 

"I don't know who you are and I'm not going to suck your dick! so just get out of here! Ok?"

**Did... did you just refect** **_me?_ ** The futa asked her eyes widened in a chocked look. A tone of genuine surprise on her features as Jaune paused.

 

"Yes? I just rejected you. Didn't you hear me?" 

**I... I have not been rejected by a male in over four millennia. Did you know that? No one has had the gall to refuse me since... since a very long time ago** . 

 

"Well, then I guess I am one of a kind," Jaune said backing off. He needed to get the hell out of this area. The walls made ot that inky black substance, and the way the very air as  _ thick _ with some kind of scent that put Jaune's head on spin. Jaune wanted to fall to his knees and just let  _ go _ . To let go and have his mouth open to the superior dick that put all other dicks that he had seen to shame. Jaune pushed gulping at the monster that he  _ knew _ was evil. 

_ Cocky, mysterious in some kind of weird black goo? Oh you are so evil _ Jaune thought as the futa cocked her head, her body still obfuscated by the mist as she seemed to regard Jaune-

 

She laughed. She let out a low and long, laugh that came from the deepest part of her stomach. She let out her laugh bellowing as she began to weep.

**OH my! OH! OH! I can't believe it! You! You actually are saying no to me?**

"You heard me."

**I... this is so** **_novel!_ ** She said clapping her hands. Jaune felt a cold sweat drop down his back as she smiled. Jaune saw the cruel smile that split her lips. She seemed to be looking at Jaune like he was a piece of meat and she a starving lion. The futa began to let out a low hum as she grinned, Jaune saw twin perfect rows of white teeth poke out ot him as she smirked. 

**You... I** **_like_ ** **you. Jaune was it? What do you way you come over here and we get to know the other one a bit more?**

"Thanks. But no thanks. I like where I am and I would rather not get any closer to you than I have to." Jaune said the futa let out another lo schedule this one seemed to resonate in the walls. Jaune saw the walls shuddered like a wave on the ocean interrupted as she wiped her head. 

**OH my, you are playing hard to get! I forgot that when your males fight back it's much more entertaining!**

"I am not your toy..."

**Are you searching for a name Jaune?**

"It would help out conversations if I could call you more than just you." 

**Oh, I don't doubt it but I think that this is enough for one night,. You have told me all that I need to know. I thank you for the conversation though. It has been so long that I have talked to someone that was not a sycophant or mad so you are a refreshing change of pace.**

"Just let me go home. I don't know who you are or what you want but leave me the hell alone!" 

**Not only are you rejecting me but you are doing it so... passionately? My, my Jaune I must say you are making quite the impression on me. And not in the bad way either. I think I'll keep you.** She said smiling Jaune felt a wave of fear and arousal run slowly down his back as he gulped. Taking a step backward as he began to panic.

 

"keep me? What the hell do you mean you are going to keep me? What does that mean?" Jaune asked the futa let out another deep hum as she licked her lips. She didn't say a word just looked at Jaune with a look of pure naked hunger as she looked him up and down.

"I asked you a question!"

**Oh, and I heard you. I was just waiting to see how far you could open your mouth. I want to have a good measurement before I shove my dick down it.** She said making Jaune whimpered as she growled... 

\------

"AHH!" Jaune gasped he woke up in a start his body covered in sweat. He felt his heart thumping out of his chest. His heart thudded loudly as Jaune gagged. He coughed his hands pulling up his sheets as he looked around. he was back in his dorm. His teammates asleep around him. Jaune felt his heat  _ thud _ he shook his head as he let out a whimper.

"Get it together Jaune it was just a nightmare nothing more, nothing less. Just take it slow." Jaune said as he laid his head back down taking his time to close his eyes as he went to drift off. As Jaune settled into his bed he raised his arm just in time to see  _ that _ . 

 

Jaune saw a large purple eye appear on his hand or the outline of one. A massive ornate eye with three long lines sticking out of the top of it appeared on his arm glowing purple before vanishing from his sight. 

 

Jaune felt his body go ice-cold his blood was replaced with liquid nitrogen before he gasped! 

His blood came back as he gagged.

"Ok. I need to sleep." Jaune said again as he turned on his side.

"Ok. You need to see Beatrice..." Jaune said as he shut his eyes hoping no more demonic futa would come to haunt his dreams. 

\-----

"Mister Arc? You do not look like you are feeling well. Tell me have you been sleeping?" Beatrice asked as Jaune groaned he felt  _ bad. _ He felt like he was being shaken he heard some type of low ringing in his ears, his blood seemed to pulse in his veins. He wanted to yell to scream to hit someone! But Jaune held every last inch of his anger back as he sighed. 

"I'm actually not sleeping well, doctor. I have not been having good sleep for a while." Jaune admitted Beatrice paused her eye's rose as Jaune was being oddly  _ cooperative _ for once. Jaune did not seem to be resisting the therapy. 

 

Jaune looked down he seemed oddly defeated. His body langue was low and broken. He had lost the  _ edge _ to him that he normally had. 

"Jaune tell me how do you sleep?"

"How do I sleep?"

"Yes, what position? What do you sleep like? On your side?"

"On my back."

"Do you go to sleep with a screen?"

"No. I just close my eyes and go to bed."

"I see... I want you to try to go to be earlier. Can you do that for me?" 

"Yeah. I can do that. I'll do my best." jane said as he smiled Oobleice narrowed her eyes at the male.

 

_ Somethings wrong I can feel it. _

"That is good I hope that you can do that.

_ He is far too cooperative. There is no reason for his turn about right now. Not when he was being so hostile before. Something is not right.  _  The futa thought as she smiled writing something down on her note pad.

 

"Good to know. Please tell me about your younger days, what was groaning up like in your home?"

"Fine. I had a normal life."

"Did your mother love you?"

"I think she did. She always was there for me. And she let me know that I was loved and I was never abused by her or any of my sisters." Jaune admitted Oobleck nodded. She thought about as much. 

_ There is no evidence to suggest that Juniper is anything but a caring mother. But it is nice to know. _

"Tell me Jaune when you came back to Beacon what did you think? You had just saved one of the most important huntresses in all of Remnant. How did that make you feel?"

"It made me feel good? I thought that I was helping someone." Jaune smiled as Oobleck nodded.

 

_ He did not know he helped a maiden. Interesting.  _ _ How would you react if you knew just who you almost sucked off? _

"Can I ask you something?"

"You may, please ask me anything and if I can answer it, I will do my best to."  _ Trust is important if he trusts me then getting him to answer me is much easier. _

 

"You said that you loved someone... you had a lover... his name is Roman. What happened with you and him? Why did you and him break up?" Oobleck gulped loudly the futa normally had the interview going in her favor but now? She backed off as a deep frown came over her face as she looked down and sighed.

"This is a long story are you sure you want to hear it?" 

"I think I would. If you don't mind?"

"I... I don't. Very well. Roman-like you was one of the few males allowed to be a hunter. I parented with him in initiation and for three years we were on team Roman."

"Team Roman?"

"The team was named after him and even if he was not the official leader he  _ never _ let you live it down," Beatrice said a wide smile on her face as Jaune felt his heart thump.

 

"You were on a team with his name?"

"I was... and he was not our main leader but we all delegated to him. He was much better than any of us, Roman was a natural." 

"He seems like he would be, what happened?"

"Life... We dated for two and a half years. I was in love with him, his face, his laugh, his mind his  _ lips..." _ Oobleck shuddered memories of Roman and her sneaking off for her to  _ break _ him in during school filled her head making her groin stirred as her dick began to rise. 

 

"During his third year, I learned that Roman's badge, his token to allow him to be in Beacon was false."

"He faked it!?"

"No... the person who gave it to Roman  _ lied _ to him. She made him think he was ready and he should have not been here... I panicked I thought that Roman was in danger. And in my panic, I told Opal about him."

"You told him that Roman snuck in?"

"What?! No! I told him he was lied to and tricked! This was not Roman's fault and Opal agreed with me. Roman would face no consequences for his actions. He did not know any better, and he was going to be... removed from Beacon for his own good." Beatrice said sniffing once. Jaune felt his eyes widen as he gulped.

"Did... did you tell him? Did you tell him before you went to Opal?"

"No... I went straight there I panicked and after that? I was ready to drop out."

"Drop out? You? Why?"

"I loved him. I still love him I will always love him if he was not in Beacon then I would not be in Beacon. I was preparing to drop out when I learned that Roman vanished."

"He just left?"

"He never spoke to me after. The next thing that I heard from him he was blowing up half of downtown Vale and I was looking at him wondering why I just didn't ask..."

"Why did you do it? Was it because he was not a futa? Did you think he could not take the danger?"

"That was not the main focus. I love him, I knew that a male hunter almost  _ never _ makes it to his thirtieth birthday. I knew that he knew the risk and as long as he was ready for it who was I today otherwise? But after that? I thought that we could just end."

"End?"

"I was going to come with him. We could live together as normal citizens. Neither of us needed to do this job and I wanted a long happy life with him."

"But he did not. He wanted to be a hunter?"

"No Jaune. Roman  _ needed _ to be one. It drove him. he was going to be a hunter no matter what happened to him. He was obsessed with it. Even in Beacon he never told us why he was training."

"He didn't have a reason?"

"Not only that he straight up refused to talk about it. Whenever we brought that up he just shrugged and said, ``Why _ not? _ "

Jaune paused Beatrice looked louder the normally young futa seemed like she was ten years older as Jaune gulped.

 

"Ok... I see do you want to keep talking?"

"Hah... normally I never talk of this to others but it feels nice. I want to see him again. I want to tell him I am sorry that I didn't mean this. That I want to be with him..."

"If you could do that, what would you do? Would you really just jump back in?" 

"I would do everything I could to jump back in. But that is all I can say for now. Our time is up I will see you tomorrow."

"Thank you, doctor, that was nice..."

"It was I'll see you soon."

"You too," Jaune said as he began to stand up and walk away.

"Jaune, before you go do know that life is  _ worth _ living. But you need to be able to see what you can be."

"What the hell does that mean?" Jaune asked as the futa smiled.

"It just means that you need to find a purpose. Try to find a purpose that will help rather than hurt." 

"I'll think about that." Jaune said as he opened the door Oobleck frowned memories of a failed life flooded her head as she let out a heavy deep sigh, "I hope so Jaune. for both of our sakes." She said as the boy walked out of the office the door slightly opened as she let out a small frown.

 

"I wonder, do you still think about me? Roman.... do you still remember the times in Beacon? I do wish I had said nothing... I'd give anything to have you back." The doctor said not knowing that just feet down the hall a symbol appeared on Jaune's hand, a purple eye popped open as  _ something _ was listening to the doctor's prayers. And unfortunately for her, something was going to answer far sooner than she hoped. 

 -----

**You see? You can be a good boy you just needed some encouragement!** The thing said as she shoved her dick right down Jaune's mouth! Jaune choked and gagged her massive dick plowing deep into the back of his mouth! Her massive leg thick dick what was almost as long as Jaune's leg plowed deep into his mouth. His eyes went wide as the thing gripped his hair. 

 

Taking twin fistfuls of short blonde hair as she plowed her cock right into his gullet! Jaune let out a pained whimper as he felt his mouth painfully but  _ wonderfully _ pulled apart. Jaune's foot of cock was hard as a rock between his legs as she plowed deep into his mouth! His hot wet inviting mouth pussy invited her dick as she purred. Sticking her dick down as deep as humanly or in her case inhumanly possible as she moaned in pleasure. 

 

**Oh you are going to be a good cock slut for me, aren't you? I can't wait to really break you in.** She said her voice low and undulating Jaune felt his ears start to tear up as he dick pushed deep into his stomach he felt his body shook as the thing massive dick plowed into his mouth. 

Jaune's dick was already leaking a thick stead amount of pre-cum as she let out a dark chuckle.

 

_ She's too much! I can't even breathe!  _  Jaune thought as she cooed, giggling into his ear as she rubbed the top of his head. 

**Oh don't worry my silly slut, I'm going to take good care of you. I know we might be far apart but I think that with time I'll make sure you are the best boi that you can be!** She said as she slammed her dick to the base! Her faull melon balls slapping into Jaune's neck as she choked him! She gripped him by the back of his head forcing Jaune down her dick! Slamming him to her base with a wet  _ whap! _ Of flesh meeting flesh as she began to finally finish off. Her dick pulsed her balls throbbed as she grunted. 

 

**I hope you are ready for this Jaune! You are going to need to clean our your guts when I am done with you!**   She shouted as she came! Jaune's eyes shot open to the back of his skull as she came! Jaune felt his guts pumped as she came! She pulled his face further down her cock making sure Jaune screamed into her dick! 

 

**Fuck there we go! Take it! Take every last drop of it you slut!** She growled as she came deep into Jaune's stomach. Jaune whimpered his own dick shot as soon as she came. Painting her legs and even her fat heavy balls that were bigger than melons swung below her.

 

**OH? Did somebody get off while getting his face fucked like the slut that he is? Such a good boy.** She said as Jaune whimpered his dick firing his guts violently pumped by her dick as she sighed. 

**Good boy.** She said as Jaune was slowly painfully slowly pulled off of her dick. Jaune whimpered every second as she gagged him. She pulled her dick out of his mouth with a thick wet  _ plop _ ! 

**There you go all pumped up and full of my spunk. Just the way I like you** . The thing said Jaune groaned his guts looked like they were going to burst! He had so much cum in them that she licked her lips her dick already hard ready for another round but that would have to wait. 

 

Good things come to those who wait and she had waited this long she could wait just a little bit more. 

**Now I know that this will seem strange but you are going to do something for me Jaune.**

"What gah! Do you want!?" Jaune hissed grunting whimpering in pain and pleasure. 

 

_ There's so much. _ Jaune thought his belly bloated like it was eight months pregnant. The thing smiled as she opened her arms. 

**I want to give you that which you desire most.**

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" 

**Oh, you know what I am talking about Jaune. You said to me that if you had the strength and the skills that you could be just as good if not** **_better?_ ** **Do you still believe that? That you can be better than a futa?**

"I know that I can be better. If I was stronger I know that I  _ would _ be better than all of them!" 

**Well then, if you are so keen on that let me just tell you, pup. If you continue to please me as you have just done? You will see your skills greatly improve. As you swallow...**

\-----

The next day Jaune was feeling  _ good _ Jaune felt better as he walked down the Beacon halls.

"What got into you lady killer? You look like you had a good sleep. You dream about me?" Yang asked the futa winking as Jaune smirked.

"Nah, If I was dreaming about you I would have just gone over to your bed and had the  _ real _ thing," Jaune said in a bold move Yang paused the futa gulped a bright blush appeared on her face as Jaune smirked.

"What's wrong Yang? Can't take ac compliment? You all fizzle and no flame?" 

"I! No! What the hell!?" Yang growled as Blake laughed. IT was nice to see Jaune back on his feet. She was worried that he had been through too much during his time with the Fang. 

 

_ I'm just glad that they let him go. I hope that he is going to be ok.... but... that ass of his is still begging for me to fuck it. I think I can make a play, he's ready for me. _

 

"So Jaune, I was looking at you the other day-

"Oh? Finally found an ass that is better than yours?" Jaune asked Blake froze like she had been stabbed, her jaw dropped as she coughed twice.

 

"What?!"

"I was just asking did you finally find the ass better than your own? If you did I'd be happy to admit that it is mine. But can you stop staring at it so much? You really are making me feel like I'm a piece of meat or something." Jaune admitted, smiling as Blake gawked. 

 

"I... you... what?!" She shouted as Jaune winked at the faunus futa. 

"What's wrong Blake? Humans got your tongue?" Jaune smirked Blake blushed brightly as Weiss let out a small laugh.

 

"I am glad to see you back in high spirits Jaune."

"Well, I had to bounce back sometime. Not like you were going to help." Jaune said offhand Weiss choked on her words as Jaune walked past her. He smiled shaking him as even harder at his futa team, making sure they say the succulent juicy ass as he shook them harder. 

Jaune had in the last day bought a pair of Beacon complaint male jeans that were just one size too small for him to wear. 

Making sure that every futa had a decent view of what was just inches away from them. 

 

And if the tens in his team's skirts and those of every passing by futa where any indication Jaune was doing something right.

 

"Well If you three just want to stare at my ass all day you can do that but I'm going to class, we have combat class today and I don't know why but I think I'm going to do just fine," Jaune said as he felt his arms flex, he had no idea why but he was feeling stronger, he felt better tougher. He took a deep breath as he growled.

"Oh yeah, I'm feeling lucky today."

\---- 

"AHHHHH!" Jaune said as he slammed his blade down there was a  _ clang _ of metal on metal as Ruby squealed! She was pushed back as Jaune for the first time since she had ever fought him not used hid bombs at all. Jaune had been engaging Ruby in melee and she was  _ losing _ . 

 

_ AH! He's too quick! I can't black! I don't want to hurt him and ah! _ Another  _ clang _ of metal on metal filled the air as his pick rose and fell. Jaune slammed down onto her as he pushed her back. Ruby lost ground every spent the futa was forced back as Jaune growled.

 

_ There you go! Just keep the pressure up! _ Jaune shouted as he forced the futa back. Jaune pushed Ruby back not letting her get a second of breathing room. Jaune's pick rose and fell like a steam piston slamming onto Ruby's blade Ruby pushed back as he finally!

 

Jaune finally got past Ruby's guard his blade starking down at her gun as a mighty  _ clang! _ Of metal filled the air. Jaune's pick slammed down as he was able to finally break into her guard and rip the blade from her hands. 

Jaune ripped the blade from her hand only to activate Shireking's thrust he slammed his blade up far too quick for Ruby to react as she was struck clean in her chin! Ruby let out an eep! Of pain as a thud! Of metal on flesh filled the air. Jaune beat and forced Ruby out of the ring. 

The reaper crashed into the floor on the outside of the ring, the futa was sent rolling into a pile on the side of the ring as Jaune smirked. 

 

There was a clang of a buzzer as Jaune smirked. He heard a silence as non-one said a working no one spoke and-

 

_ "Winner! Arc? _ " Glynda half asked half state everyone in the area froze they had seen something that they all knew to be an impossibility. A male beating a futa was rare enough but this? Not only had Jaune beaten Ruby he had  _ overpowered _ her. Jaune pushed Ruby back using nothing but his own strength to force her back into a corner. Jaune broke through Ruby's defense beating her as Glynda coughed. 

 

She raised her wind signaling the end of the battle. Jaune sighed as he smirked. He knew he won and he knew that he had done it on his own power. 

 

Jaune grained a savage grin as he walked to Glynda to get his review.  _ I did it! I finally fucking did it! _ Jaune thought as he didn't notice the faint purple eye on his palm. Jaune's arm  _ throbbed _ with power as he walked to Glynda. 

 

He was already smiling as he approached her. The futa dean coughed into her hand as she looked at Ruby who was limping back she noticed that this was the first time that Jaune did not help his opponent up when he won. 

 

"I... a good fight! Both of you... Jaune I have to say that I am... shocked. I am shocked that you were able to win this fight as you did. You overpowered your enemy and forced them into a corner. that was something that I never thought Iw ould see you do."

"Because I'm a male right? I can't beat a futa one on one huh?" Jaune asked Glynda frowned she did not want to say that but she wanted to say that there was  _ no _ way that he should have won. Jaune had  _ no _ right to beat a futa in a one on one fight. Jaune had been  _ lucky _ in winning before now. Using a strategy that largely could not be countered or planned against. 

 

Jaune had been literally  _ blasting _ his way through his fights and now? Now Jaune was using his pick and winning.

"I... that was not what I was going to say Mister Arc-

"But you were  _ thinking _ it," Jaune said flippantly looking the dean dead in her eyes.

 

"Jaune"! Ruby hissed not sure how to react. her father  _ never _ back talked her mothers. If he wanted to argue he either asked them why they said something or he would talk to them in private.

 

"Mister Arc! That is not true-

"I think we know it is. Now about the fight?"

"I... as I was saying. Jaune you won."

"Really?"

"You want and you were able to... overpower your opponent. I would highly recommend that you go back to your main strategy of attacking rather than your new one." Glynda said through gritted teeth though her demeanor had been one of calm irritations on the inside she was panicking. 

 

_ AH!? What did I do!? He hates me! He knows that I was judging him for being a male! I can't let him know that I didn't think he could win! He's going to hate me for that! _ Glynda thought to cough as she turned to Ruby. Something that she could  _ sink _ her teeth into. 

 

"Miss Rose!"

"Eeep! Yes!?" 

"You had a terrible performance! Miss Rose do you think that this school is a joke!?" Glynda shouted Ruby whimpered shrinking back into her cloak as she shook her head.

 

"N-no ma'am I don't think that this is a joke."

"Then what do you call your performance out their!? Not only did your enemy engage you on  _ your _ terms he only fought on a melee battle! What were you thinking letting him push you into a corner as you did?!"

"I was trying to fight back but I couldn't!"

"And why not!? you should have been able to force him back from the first time he engaged you! What possible reason can you give me for your failure!?"

"I don't know!"

"You need to be better than that Miss Rose. You need to give me a better explanation for your loss and you better do it now! Or else!" She growled as Ruby whimpered.

 

"I couldn't! Jaune overpowered me!" Ruby finally gave in she shouted out her reason for her loss as Glynda and well just about everyone  _ but _ Jaune gasped. They let out a gasp as Glynda's eyes narrowed into Ruby.

 

"He overpowered you?" Glynda asked looking at Ruby like she had just spoken a second language. Glynda glared down at Ruby as here team began to flinch as she narrowed her eyes. Even Yang looked at Ruby  _ disappointedly _ as Glynda pulled down her glasses.

 

"Miss Rose let me get this straight, just to make sure I know  _ exactly _ what you are talking about there. You are saying that Jaune a  _ male _ overpowered you?"

"I... yes."

"Then you need to get  _ much _ stronger of your position in Beacon is going to be in for a serious review!" Glynda hissed as-

"You did your best Ruby. I'm glad that you put up the fight that you did." Jaune said smiling he put a hand on Ruby's shoulder in support as Jaune saw her gulped down some tears.

"I... thank's Jaune."

"Mister Arc, you do not need to coddle her. You need not tell her that she did well. She did horribly-

"She did her  _ best. _ I am friends with Ruby and I know she tried her hardest. I can't ask her to do anything but her best. And if you have a problem with her beating me just because I am a male she is a futa? Well, then I think the fault likes with you and not with Ruby.  _ Ma'am."  _

\-----

"Jaune! You are looking mighty sexy if I don't say so myself. Why don't you bring that ass over here so I can show you how a futa treats a man huh?" Bleiss asked the dark-haired twin of Weiss smirked down at Jaune he had been walking in the hall as she licked her lips. 

The futa had been  _ loving _ the new Jaune over the last two weeks. Sure he was getting his ass  _ beat _ in the arena but he was looking damn fine doing it!

 

_ All that sweating and grunting? Fuck me I'm getting hard just thinking about it! _ Bleiss thought as she felt her seventeen inches of six-inch thick dick-rising as Jaune grinned.

 

"Well you know I could come over then and let you bend me over a walk," Jaune asked Bleiss raised one dark eyebrow her blood eyes narrowing onto Jaune as she licked her lips.

 

"Oh? You finally tired of that bitch sister of mine? If you are ready for a real futa to show you how a fucking is done just say the word and I'll rock your world." Bleiss promised blowing a wave of cool air at Jaune. Licking her lips as Jaune's eyes narrowed.

 

"Like I said that is  _ one _ option. But I was thinking."

"You were thinking?"

"That we could do something like  _ this _ ." jaune said slapping Bleiss right onto her ass! Bleiss yelped! The futa felt Jaune spanked her with surprisingly strong grip!

"Jaune!? What are you doing?!" 

"Oh just seeing if you would be ok with going on your back as I fuck that tight Schnee cunt senseless! If you think you can take an Arc dick how about you show me, Schnee?" Jaune grinned as-

 

"Fuck me like a slut," Bleiss said licking her lips she gripped Jaune by his shoulders pressing her lips into his. Jaune whimpered as she forced him into a kiss her tongue pushing deep into his mouth as she broke it off with a wet  _ plop! _   Jaune groaned as Bleiss broke the kiss grinning as she dragged him off into a side room.

"I hope you can fuck like you say Arc because I have been  _ waiting _ for this"! 

\-----

Jaune had to admit as much as he  _ loved getting  _ his boi pussy stuffed by thick futa dick fucking a cunt was  _ damn _ good too.

 

"AH! Fucke me! That's it! Take that dick and shove it right into my cunt! Don't you fucking go weak on me you ass fuck me!" Bleiss screamed as he came! Her seventeen-inch impossibly thick dick came shooting up to Jaune's face! The male grimaced his face plastered with thick hot futa baby batter! 

 

Jaune plowed into Bleiss's cunt her tight! Diamond snapping futa cunt gripping down on his dick as she slammed in and out of her tight snatch! Jaune grunted Futa cunts were known to be  _ extra _ tight. To make up for muscle male dick sizes they responded in tighter cunts and wetter and hotter ones. 

 

As Jaune pumped her tight futa cunt that was  _ not _ meant ot take a dick over  _ seven _ inches was painfully and horribly stretched out by a foot of wrist-thick male dick was busy plowing deep inot her sex! Burrowing right into her baby chamber making Bleiss scream in pain and pleasure!

 

"Fuck that's it! You feel like you are breaking me in half!" She screamed as Jauen felt his arms  _ glow _ his hand's pulse and his arms began to quiver. If Jane or Bleiss had been paying attention they would have seen his right hand begins to glow purple but they were to busy with Jaune's dick plowing deep into her cunt making her scream! 

 

The wet  _ smacking _ of flesh on flesh filled Jauen ears, his dick was wrapped tight! In Bleiss's slick cunt! The futa screamed her own orgasms coming on both ends of it, as he dick shot out paining Jaune's fact white! 

 

_ Cream. _ Jaune thought as he fucked Bleiss like the slut she asked for! Jaune dug deep into her cunt his dick plowing more and more into her tight futa snatch! Her cunt gripping his dick, making sure to pull Jaune's cock deeper and deeper into its base! Jaune saw the  _ bulge  _ appeared in her gut as Jauen's dick pumped in and out of her sex. Jaune's dick was making her stomach push out as he felt his balls tens. Jaune's tennis ball nuts slammed into Bleiss's thick organs sized ones. 

 

They went to fucking like animals. The bed that Jaune  _ hoped _ belonged to Bleiss but he knew that knowing Bleiss she was just as likely to fuck on her own bed as she was to fuck on a random strangers bed. 

 

_ Not that I care. _ Jaune thought as she grunted his dick was starting to break, her tight cunt milking Jaune as she pulled him in. Her think soft velvety walls massaging his dick pulsating violently. Every time Jaune slammed into her cunt she came. 

 

Her  _ far _ too tight futa cunt overwhelmed by a thick male dick pulsed and spasmed her sex quivering on his dick gripping it tighter and tighter. pulling it into a death grip as Jaune felt his orgasm cumming.

 

"Fuck! Bleiss I'm cumming! Should I pull out?" Jaune asked he did not want to knock the Schnee up. Even if there were no real consequences for him if he did. If a male knocked a futa up that was considered entirely the futas own fault. 

 

As she felt him plowing her she looked up her blood eyes narrowed into slits as she growled her eyes seemed to radiate hatred as Jaune felt a wave of terror fill his body and travel down his spine. 

"Jaune Arc Schnee-

"Jaune Arc-

"Do I look like I give a fucking fuck!? If you so much as  _ an attempt _ to pull that dick out I'm going to put your head through a wall and fucking your as so raw that you won't walk straight ever again!" 

"OK!" Jaune said mollified by the horrify Bleiss as-

"AH! Fuck! Bleiss!" Jaune came the sight of a yelling futa turning him on a bit more than he would like to admit.

 

"Fuck!" Jaune hissed as he came his dick erupting into a massive volley of thick arc cum!

 

"AH! That's it! Fucking fille me y up you dman stud!" Bleiss growled she knew that she was going to love this! Jaune came deep into her womb her unprotected womb pumped with line after thick gooey line of thick virulent Arc cum! 

 

Jaune came deep into Bleiss shook in the throes of pleasure her body spasming, her dick exploding on his face. Jauens entire upper body was painted white as Jaune whimpered. Her cunt liked him sucking out every last thick drop of his cock! Jaune let out a gasp of pleasure as he finally felt like  _ he _ had fucked a futa into cumming. He forced Bleiss to cum as Jaune pumped her tight!

"Oh fuck yeah that's it, make me cum like that," Bleiss said as Juen grunted as he felt his knees go weak. Unused to being the one doing the fucking Jaune was not really able to keep up his position.

 

"I'm going to faint."

"Keep that dick up lover boy I ain't done with you." Bleiss hissed as Jaune barely missed it his mind-melting in pleasure as she milked him he never noticed her legs  _ wrap _ gent but snugly around his back.

 

Jaune was far too lost in the feeling of having his dick bursting in a tight Schnee cunt to realize that Bleiss's legs had coiled around his back. The futa was a groaning moaning mess her eyes rolled into her head before a spile grew on her lips that could only be called predatory. Bleiss groaned as she smirked at Jaune. 

 

The male might have been able to see the look on Bleiss's face, he might have been able to see her blood eyes narrowed into slits as she pulled him, he  _ might _ have been able to send a warning to his legs but that didn't matter. Bleiss pulled Jaune into her as Jaune grunted his dick gripped by her tight pussy, Jaune's eyes still plastered in her cum made it hard to see her right while he wiped his brow breathing roughly as he grunted out in pleasure.

"Bleiss that was great, but I think I need a break!" Jaune gasped as he coughed his dick was still hard as a rock but it was so fucking nice being balls deep in Bleiss's cunt. She grinned as her cunt doubled down its constrictor grip on her lover's dick. 

 

"Oh, Jaune you are not going  _ anywhere _ ," Bleiss said Jaune paused his eyes going wide before Bleiss flipped Jaune down. Jaune let out an eep! Of surprise as Bleiss went from getting fucked by Jaune to now straddling him. 

 

The futa sitting on top of his crotch still impaled on his dick as Jaune groaned.

 

"Bleiss!? What are you doing.... baby?" Jaune asked as she grinned. Bleiss licked her lips as she began to  _ bounce _ on Jaune's dick. Jaune whimpered as Bleiss ground down on his cock. Jaune felt her cunt pulling him up deeper in her dick breaking slit as he began to whimper.

 

"Um! Bleiss! I'm a little sore right now so if you could just let me go? That would be nice-

"Oh, no lover boy. You wanted to fuck a futa you better be ready to  _ fuck _ a futa. And if you can't keep your legs up? Well, let's just hope that you can keep that dick up. And even if you can't? It's going to be a very hard ride for you." Bleiss said as she doubled her constrictor grip on Jaune's dick. 

 

He let out a yelp of pain and pleasure. 

Her smooth wet velvety walls gripping down seizing his dick as she saw Jaune gasp!

 

"AH! Bleiss! Wait a second! You are too tight!"

"Oh, what's wrong Jaune? Is the little male scared that he got what he wanted? Don't all you male's always just want to fuck a tight hot futa cunt? Isn't that what you need?" Bleiss asked doing her best to keep a straight face, as good as Jaune's dick did feel her cunt was close to breaking in three!

 

 Bleiss fought down her pain waves of mind-breaking pleasure crashing in throws of torment as he cunt was painfully overstretched by Jaune's trapped dick as Bleiss gasped.

 

_ Come on Bleiss you got this. You are the best one for this big dick femboi! None of the other futa's should get to ride this dick like this! Fuck! Why are you so thick!? It's like you are going to rip me in two!  _ Bleiss thought as she felt that thick cock plowing into her cunt. Jaune's dick was always knocking on the door to her baby chamber but now? 

As soon as Bleiss took the dominant position with Jaune it slammed past that thin barrier piercing her cervix and drove right into her inner chambers!

 

_ It's in my fucking womb.... _ Bleiss through her eyes rolling into the back of her head before she shook it. 

 

_ Come on Bleiss! This is it! Ride that Arc dick! Show him that you are wort _ hy! __ Bleiss thought as she took to her cunt up on Jaune's dick! Her dick fought tooth and nail as Bleiss grit her teeth! Her inhumanly tight cunt refusing to let that dick go without a massive fight! Her hot velvety walls gripped down, fighting tooth and  _ nail _ to keep Jaune's dick as deeply buried into her as humanly possible!  

 

Bleiss let out a growl of passion she had been challenged! This dick belonged to her and if this hung stud that that just because his dick was  _ slightly _ bigger than the normal dick that she would show him that whether getting fucked or fucking a futa would always win. 

 

"Let's see how you like the ride!" Bleiss hissed as she slammed her hips down! Jaune let out a deep! Bleiss crashed her balls down onto his crotch his dick plowed deep into her cervix poking her baby chamber sticking right to her ovaries as she felt her mind slowly  _ break _ .

"I'm going to fuck you dry," Bleiss said as she began to ride. Bleiss rode Jaune's dick like a futa possed! It was not every day that she felt what a true dick felt like, in her cunt! The harsh wet slapping sounds of flesh slapping flesh filled the air as she mercilessly rode Jaune's dick!   

Bleiss bounced up and down Jaune's cock the futa slammed her cunt up and down on Jaune's dick! The boy was screaming his mind breaking into a mess his eyes seeing pink as a low hazy lavender color overtook his eyes as Bleiss rode him roughly! 

 

Jaune's dick was  _ milked _ into Beliss'c cunt the futa unlike Jaune was able to get herself back into her dominance, her aura finally healing her busted cunt, treating the injuries and  _ healing _ it as she bounced up and down on Jaune's dick.

 

"Fuck that's the good stuff, your dick is really making me cum  _ hard _ you know?" Bleiss asked her aura  _ always _ healing her cunt making it the same virgin dick snapping tightness that Jaune first felt as she bounced! 

 

Bleiss felt her body cun her cum came shuddering pleasure every time she slammed herself down on to him! Bleiss mind was slowly removing she regained her composure, her eyes glittered in pleasure, Jaune's dick was still cumming  _ packing _ her tight futa cunt with his spunk.

 

Jaune was breaking for his end in an odd twist of fate Jaune learned that instead of his ass constantly healing because of his aura on a futa dick,  _ her _ cunt was constantly healing on his dick as she regained her composure as she felt her guts reformed. 

 

"Now this is fuck! What I am talking about! Your dick is going to make me feel so fucking good! Shit, I wish we had tried this earlier! Tell me has that tight-lipped bitch of a sister of mine rode your dick before? Or is she too scared and only fucking that soft mouth and fat ass of yours?" Bleiss asked groaning in pleasure her eyes seeing stars as Jaune screamed!

 

"Bleiss! Please! Have mercy! I can't take it! Your cunt is going to break me in half!"

"Oh is the male getting scared? Are you tired? Well, you better keep it up!"

"I! Weiss hasn't ridden me! She's never really touched my dick!"

"Sounds like her, always a hypocrite-

"AH! I'm cumming!" Jaune came right into her cunt! The fourth orgasm hitting as-

_ Click! _ The sound of a flash filled the air as Bleiss took a picture!? 

"What the hell?! Bleiss!?" Jaune asked the futa taking a selfie!? Bleiss took a selfie of her fucking Jaune as she rode him, cowgirl! Her tongue sticking out as she began to grin into the picture. 

 

Showing her cock  _ blasting _ over Jaune's face covering his chest and face in layers of the thick futa cream as she showed her cunt  _ painfully _ overpacked with layers and layers of Jaune's cum as she growled into her scroll.

 

_ Yeah, bitches, you see this!? This is how you treat your male! This is how you ride a real dick! You loose lipped sluts might know a thing about this but you don't have the guts to ride a real dick!  _ Bleiss's rapid tapping of her fingers filled the air Jaune's eyes went wide in panic as Bleiss got the  _ perfect _ selfie for her and Jaune. 

 

Shoving off the moment of  _ possible _ pregnancy with her as she grinned.

"Bleiss!? Are you taking a picture!?"

"No shit! I'm taking a selfie!"

"Why!?" Jaune asked half torn between the feeling of his dick falling off as her cunt ruthlessly milked him and the harsh slap of her waist onto his. 

 

Jaune let out a whimper of pain as Bleiss grinned.

"Oh, you know just so I can posit it on  _ Ditter _ and make sure that every one of those bitches knows that you are mine!" Bleiss hissed as Jaune whimpered he felt her cunt grinding down on him making him groan. 

Jaune felts his eyes roll into the back of his head as-

 

_ fisht! _ Bleiss took another selfie this time showing off a peace sign as she rode Jaune's dick putting the caption,  _ this dick is mine! _ Underneath it, as she smirked into her scroll Jaune groaned as he knocked her up.

 

"Smile for the scroll babe! You and me are going to fuck until the morning!" Bleiss shouted as Jaune let out a pained whimper as he was finally milked. 

 

His mind breaking as Jaune felt himself go, letting BLeiss bounce up and down on his dick. Allowing his dick to melt into her cunt as he let out a deep groan. 

 

_ Well, at least I got to use my dick. Even if I was still fucked in the end, it was nice.  _  Jaune thought as he groaned into the day as Bleiss rode him  _ long _ into the night...

 

\-----

Jaune was doing well.

"Winner! Rin!" Glynda said as Rin coughed she slammed to her knees her body shaking her aura almost gone. jaune had gotten within an  _ inch _ of beating the futa in melee fighting. Jaune was on his legs jumping up and down a bright grin on his lips a wide smile on them as he sighed.

 

"Hah! Good fight! Let's do it again! If you think you are good enough." Jaune grinned the soft-spoken futa groaned in pain.

 

_ When did you start to hit like Nora? _ She thought as Jaune pulled her up. He helped her up as Glynda coughed.

 

"Rin... you did win! So that is good but you came dangerously close to being defeated I recommend that you train yourself much harder and work on your close-quarters fighting."

"Yes, ma'am." Rin moaned as Glynda turned to Jaune. She did not know  _ what _ to say to Jaune. He had not won but... he was getting better, Jaune was getting much, much better. His skill in close quarters combat had been growing he had been doing better and better. 

 

He had gone from  _ barley _ beating Ruby to consistently beating Ruby. Something Glynda had  _ relentlessly _ scorned her over but now?

Well that was when it was  _ only _ Ruby losing now that Ruby,  _ Nora _ , and even Rin had once lost to Jaune things were going to a new direction that Glynda did not like.

 

"Jaune... you did good... you fought harder then you should be able to and if you had landed one more hit you would have easily won. I don't know how you are doing this but I can not say that I am disappointed in you. You are doing great." Glynda said smiling ear to ear she was desperately hoping that Jaune would smile back to her. 

 

That he would give her something that she had been wishing hoping for  _ forgiveness. _ Glynda did not know what was worse when Jaune seemed to outwardly hate her or when he was being  _ nice _ to her. Sure Jaune smiled at her and he made sure that she was happy but it was cold...

 

Jaune had lost the warmth that she had once seen, his smiles were cold almost plastic. And even if he was getting better she felt something  _ off _ . 

_ You are not the same. _

 

"You did well Jaune."

"Glad I did! You are looking good Glynda! Is that a new perfume?" Normally that would have made her blush but now? Glynda shivered she sensed something wrong with the boi as she shook her head.

"No... I have not put on something new."

"Well I know it's not makeup! You don't need it and if you added it on? Well, I don't think I could even look you in the face without going red!" Jaune said it was like being slapped by a bucked of ice water. 

Glynda shivered as she backed up something deep in her telling her to get as far away from Jaune as she could. 

 

Jaune smiled as Glynda looked down he  _ smelled _ her fear it smells delicious. 

 

_ You are afraid of me, and I know it. You should be scared. Because I am getting stronger and I am going to come for you. _ Jaune thought as he glared the futa in her eyes. 

 

For a second he let out what was  _ lurking _ deep in him his right arm throbbed with power as he felt the power of the Grimm flood deep into his veins. 

\-----

**You know Jaune I must say... you are doing much better than I ever thought that you could.** She said as she felt Jaune  _ bob _ his head up and down her dick. Jaune needed no encouragement as he greedily sucked her dick up and down. Jaune took her dick like a champion as she purred. His hot velvety mouth was busily massaging her cock making her moan in pleasure as she felt her massive balls swelled as she smirked.

 

**You are doing well Jaune you are growing strong with power, you take my power, you are nurtured with by** **_seed_ ** **and it has made you strong.** She turned her three t of dick pulsed it was close to cumming, Jaune had already made her close Jauen brought her to the edge without her even moving a finger to help him! She rubbed her hand over his head taking a finger through his hair as she grinned.

 

**You are getting better Jaune! I thought you would be broken into nothing but a cock slut by now. Before you, only one man had ever managed to take my dick like this! Sucking it worshiping it making me feel like the goddess that I am!** She shouted pumping her hips she gripped the top of Jaune's head forcing him down on her dick!

 

Jaune screamed his foot of dick rock hard he was trained better to cum without his ladies permission. She gripped his head using his mouth like a living cock sleeve slamming her dick in and out of his mouth as-

 

**Fuck! I'm cumming swallow it all or else!** She yelled as she came! She came at once over as a gallon of thick boiling froth jet black futa cum was  _ violently _ pumped right into his guts! Jaune screamed his cock seemed to throb almost popping but no cumming! He was much better trained then to cum without his ladies say so. 

 

 **There you go take it down, swallow my cum Jaune... yes take it swallow good boy... you may cum now.**  She said as Jaune's dick _exploded_ his dick burst like a water fountain as he came all over her legs! Jaune came all over her legs making him whimper as she smiled. 

 

**You have done well Jaune. You have earned some favor from me... your goes sis, please.** She said taking her dick out of Jaune's nearly dislodged jaw.

"My mistress I will do everything, I will do anything for you," Jaune said as she smiled. 

 

**Oh? Do you mean that my little male? Do you really think that you will do anything for me?** She asked Jaune looked up his guts stilled pumped with the jet black cum as she smiled lovingly into her face. Twin coal eyes glowing with passion. 

 

**Well then, if you mean that I think it is time that we more openly commune.**

"Commune? Mistress?"

**You will hear my voice in the day Jaune. Do as I say and you will be rewarded, do as I tell you or** **_else..._ ** __

\----- 

"Oh, you got ot be fucking with me!" Yang shouted as she slammed a full-force punch right into Jaune's pick! Jaune  _ blocked _ the hit not even wincing as Yang pounded him. The wings on his pick deployed blacking her hit Jaune pivoted pushed  _ her _ back as he took the offensive.

 

**Jaune. You have her on the defensive. End her.**

"Yes, my goddess," Jaune said his ladies voice clear in his heart as she attacked. He pushed Yang backward his pick rising and falling on her as Yang gasped.

 

"Fuck me! You are not supposed to be this strong!" Yang shouted as Jaune twirled swinging into a punch landing a painful pic ax into her shoulder. Yang let out a scream of pain as she was hit. Her aura flared as Jaune's pick dug into her shoulder. She fell to the side wincing in pain as-

_ That fucking hurt! YOU SHIT! _

 

"OK! No more going easy!"

"Like you can afford to go easy with me!" Jaune hissed as Yang growled She ripped out her hand gripping Jauen's pick and hurling it out of his hands! Jaune gasped as Yang tossed his pick to the side and slammed her fist into him.

 

"Take this!" She said as-

 

_ THUD! _ Yang froze Glynda froze Jaune held out his hands as Yang's punch was  _ caught _ . Jaune caught Yang's punch. His right arm throbbed purple as Yang's eyes went wide her jaw drop. The horse cock futa froze as a male caught her attack!? 

 

Yang's punch as froze in mid-air as Jaune inched as-

"Oh fuck you!" Yang said tossing a left knocking Jaune in the left face sending him flying out of the arena. Yang and Jaune caught her punch caught her punch!? 

_ How the fuck did you do that? _ She thought as-

_ Why was your arm glowing purple? _ Ruby thought as she saw Jaune's arm glowing a deep unhealthy purple.

\-----

"Jaune... can I talk to you for a second?" Ruby asked her best friend took his pick out of the head of a Grimm. Jaune smiled he and Ruby were selected to do a minor Grimm clean up. The team leaders were sent on a mission as leaders to clear out Grimm from the local Emerald forest. 

 

"Sure! Ask away, Ruby!"

**Jaune.** His mistress said as Jaune smiled. 

_ Yes, my mistress? How can I serve you best? _

**That one... she has silver eyes.**

_ And my mistress? Is that an issue for you? _

**Yes. Yes, it is.**

_ How can I fix it for you? I will do anything. _

"Jaune I don't think you are right, your arm has had that tattoo on it for a while now and I don't think that it is going well. I don't think that it is supposed to glow."

"You can see this?" Jaune asked no one had until Ruby had even spoken of the mark of his mistress. Ruby nodded as she smiled weakly to Jaune. 

 

"Yeah, I can case it. I mean, of course, I can see it but people don't seem to notice. No one on my team can see it and I don't know why.

 

**Jaune. She has silver eyes. She is a threat.**

_ My Goddess? That is Ruby... what do you wish from me? _

**Jaune. Kill her.** Jaune froze as he gulped. His legs went limp as he began to cough roughly.

 

"What do you mean I can't kill Ruby!"

"Kill me? Jaune is something wrong?" Ruby asked now concerned as-

**Jaune. I am your mistress. That girl is a threat to you and me. You have to strike her down now!**

"No! I won't do that!"

"Do what?! Jaune what are you talking about?! I don't know what you are talking about but you are scaring me!"

**Jaune you must kill her! If you fail to strike her down now I will strip every gift that I have ever given to you away! I will take everything from you Jaune! All your power everything that you use, I will take it back if you do not strike her down! End her now!**

"No. I won't hurt Ruby." Jaune said smoothly as he took a step back, there was a sharp pain in his head as Jaune yelped! He felt like a blade was dug into the back of his brain! 

"AHH! It hurts!" Jaune screamed falling to his knees on the forest. Ruby zoomed over to him as she fell to her knees.

"Jaune?! Jaune!? Are you ok!?" Ruby asked as she saw it his arm was  _ bubbling _ purple ooze came from Jaune's arm as he screamed!

"Ruby! It hurts! It hurts-

"I! I'll help! I can- Ruby screamed her eyes flashed silver. Jaune felt like his blood was pumped full of lava, he screamed in pain for a second before he passed out. Ruby gasped! Jaune fell back on the grass his body shaking his right arm was a  _ bubbling _ charred mass of flesh and bone. His skin had almost been fully seared off and Ruby saw that from some reason his aura was not activating!? It was not healing him!

"Jaune! Jaune! Jaune can you hear me!?" She asked the futa shaking her best friend Jaune groaned blue eyes fluttering open as he whimpered in pain.

"Ruby? What happened? Where are we? Why am I in a field my arm!? What happened to my arm!?"

"I don't know! Jaune Somethings wrong!"

  
  
  



End file.
